Vashtu
by hyndara71
Summary: Aus den Tiefen von Atlantis taucht eine Fremde auf, die von sich behauptet, eine Antikerin zu sein. Was hat es mit ihr auf sich? Und warum scheint John Sheppard plötzlich wie unter einem Bann zu stehen?
1. Fehler im System?

**Disclaimer:** _Stargate: Atlantis_ gehört MGM, dem SyFy-Channel und X anderen. Diese Fanfiction wurde zur puren Unterhaltung geschrieben.

**Zeitleiste:** Spielt in der zweiten Staffel nach Episode 2.06.

**Author's Note:** Dies war meine erste Fanfiction überhaupt, noch dazu nach einer langen Schreibblockade. Mir ist bewußt, daß der Text holpert und ich nicht immer genau die Charaktere getroffen habe. Da mich aber mehrere PMs mit der Bitte um Veröffentlichung dieser Story gebeten haben, bringe ich sie nun doch noch einmal und wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Genre:** Action, SF

* * *

Jetzt

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard betrat den abgedunkelten Raum, nickte dem Wächter grüßend zu und sah sich um. Die indirekte Beleuchtung sorgte dafür, daß die Dunkelheit noch undurchdringlicher wirkte, die Schatten noch drohender. Und in der Mitte, dort woher das Licht zu kommen schien, befand sich der Käfig.  
Sheppard erinnerte sich an andere Gelegenheiten, bei denen er hier gewesen war. Gelegenheiten, die nicht sonderlich angenehm waren - weder für ihn noch für die, die in diesem Käfig gesessen hatten.  
Er trat vorsichtig an die Gitterstäbe heran, wohl wissend, daß diese selbst den Wraith standhielten, und betrachtete den jetzigen Insassen.  
„Hallo", begrüßte er die Gefangene.  
Die Frau drehte sich zu ihm um. Dunkle Augen trafen auf seine, schienen seinen Blick einen Moment lang zu bannen, ehe sie ihn wieder frei gaben. Ein beinahe schüchternes Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen, während sie langsam näher an die Gitterstäbe trat. Ein Lächeln, das so gar nicht zu dem passen wollte, was in den letzten sechs Stunden passiert war.  
Sheppard zögerte einen Moment, versucht, vor der Fremden zurückzuweichen. Dabei hämmerte er sich in sein Hirn, daß es hier ein Kraftfeld gab. Ein Kraftfeld, das einen Wraith abhalten konnte. Er war sicher.  
„Tut mir leid ... wegen dem hier und so", fuhr er fort.  
Die Fremde sah ihn immer noch an, wandte sich dann ab und nickte. „Es ist nicht eure Schuld. Manchmal ..." Sie unterbrach sich.  
Sheppard fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar, brachte es dabei nur noch mehr in Unordnung. „Klassischer Fehlstart, würde ich behaupten", sagte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen, stützte die Hand auf seiner Hüfte ab. „Und wenn wir uns jetzt in Ruhe unterhalten können, können wir uns auch vorstellen. Ich bin Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, militärischer Leiter hier."  
„Vashtu Uruhk."  
Er stutzte. „Vashtu?"  
Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und nickte stumm.  
Sheppard zögerte wieder, verlagerte das Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere. „Es ist das erste Mal, daß wir einen Namen erfahren von einem von euch."  
Vashtu sah ihn fragend an. „Einem von uns? Sie gehören doch auch zu diesem Uns, warum also sollte ich meinen Namen nicht nennen?"  
„Moment mal." Sheppard trat näher an den Käfig heran, sein Gesicht war sehr ernst geworden. „Ich gehöre sicher nicht zu euch, ganz sicher nicht. Ich bin kein Wraith."  
Vashtu sah ihn einen Moment lang wirklich verblüfft an, dann begann sie zu lachen, laut und schallend - und sehr angenehm. Ein Gelächter, das ihn anstecken wollte, ein Gelächter, eigentlich voller Humor, doch jetzt gewürzt mit einer gehörigen Portion Sarkasmus.  
„Ich ein Wraith?" Vashtu trat an die Gitterstäbe, grinste ihn voll bitterem Hohn an. „Es stimmt, ich trage Wraith-Zellen in mir, aber aus einem anderen Grund als ihr offensichtlich denkt. Ich bin eine Antikerin, Lt. Colonel Sheppard. Diese Stadt ist meine Heimat, seit mehr als zehntausend Jahren. Ich wuchs hier auf und habe an einem Experiment teilgenommen, das mich zu dem machte, was ich jetzt bin: nahezu unsterblich und voller Kraft. Ich sollte die letzte Waffe gegen die Wraith sein, Colonel, und Atlantis vor ihnen schützen."

* * *

6 Stunden früher

„McKay, was gibt es?" Sheppard nahm mit Schwung die letzten Stufen, nickte Dr. Elizabeth Weir kurz grüßend zu.  
Rodney McKay, leicht untersetzt und etwas verschwitzt, tauchte unter der Konsole des Hauptrechners auf und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. Sein Gesicht nahm einen hochmütigen Ausdruck an, als er bemerkte, wer dem Lt. Colonel auf dem Fuß gefolgt war.  
„Wir haben eine rätselhafte Anzeige im Lebenszeichendetektor", erklärte er, wischte mit einer Hand durch die Luft, als wolle er eine Fliege verscheuchen.  
Sheppards Augenbrauen zogen sich gen Haaransatz. Nun kreuzte auch er die Arme vor der Brust und in seinen Augen lag ein Hauch von Schalk. „Tatsächlich ... interessant", meinte er nur.  
„Rodney, kommen Sie zum Punkt", wandte nun Dr. Weir ein. „Sie haben uns hergerufen, weil Sie etwas wichtiges gefunden haben. So sagten Sie jedenfalls." Sheppard blieb stumm, nickte aber zustimmend.  
McKay atmete einmal tief ein, seine Brust hob sich.  
Ronon, der sich hinter dem Lt. Colonel aufgebaut hatte, knurrte etwas unverständliches. Zwei Techniker wechselten vielsagende Blicke.  
„Wir haben eine Störung - oder hatten - oder ... Kurz gesagt, ich bin da auf etwas gestoßen", begann McKay jetzt mit einer weitausholenden Erklärung.  
„Wir haben/hatten eine Störung?" Sheppard neigte den Kopf leicht nach vorn. „Und?"  
McKays Gesicht verzog sich, als habe er in eine Zitrone gebissen. „Ich wollte an den Detektoren arbeiten, um die Einstellungen verfeinern zu können. Nun, und dabei sind wir auf etwas gestoßen, das uns allen wohl bisher entgangen ist."  
„Wir." Sheppards Stimme klang trocken. Kurz sah er sich um, hob die Brauen wieder.  
McKay schien sich, wie ein Hahn auf dem Misthaufen, aufzuplustern. „Ich."  
„Habe ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, Sie sollen Ihre Finger von den Detektoren lassen, solange wir nicht genau wissen ..."  
„Ich weiß genau, was ich tue", fiel McKay Weir ins Wort.  
Die Expeditionsleiterin kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und beugte sich leicht nach vorn. „Das haben Sie schon öfter gesagt. Was ist passiert?"  
McKay wandte rasch den Blick ab, zu rasch für Sheppards Geschmack, doch noch hielt er sich zurück.  
„Wie es aussieht, ist noch etwas in Atlantis. Nur können wir es nicht wirklich orten. Das heißt, orten können wir das Signal schon, nur scheint es immer wieder ..."  
„Was können Sie orten, Rodney?" mischte Sheppard sich ein und schnitt dem aufgeregten Wissenschaftler das Wort damit ab, wofür er von diesem einen verärgerten Blick erntete.  
„Wir sind uns nicht sicher, aber es könnte immerhin sein."  
Sheppard beobachtete seinen Gegenüber weiter. McKay war nervös, sehr nervös. Kein gutes Zeichen.  
„Was haben Sie gefunden, Rodney?" fragte Dr. Weir nun wieder. Ronon knurrte erneut etwas.  
McKay wand sich sichtlich, preßte die Lippen aufeinander. Erst als Sheppard drohend einen Schritt vortrat hob er die Hand.  
„Es sieht aus, als hätten wir noch einen Wraith in der Stadt."  
Das saß!  
Sheppard prallte zurück wie vor eine Wand gelaufen, Dr. Weir, die gerade wieder hatte etwas sagen wollen, blieb der Mund offen stehen.  
McKay baute sich, und sein angeschlagenes Selbstvertrauen, jedoch schnell wieder auf. „Das Problem, das ich habe, ist einfach: Mal ist der Wraith da, mal wird ein Mensch angezeigt. In ein und dem gleichen Raum. Ein solches Phänomen dürfte es eigentlich nicht geben, schon gar nicht mit den doch technisch sehr ausgereiften Detektoren der Antiker. Dennoch bleibt es ein Rätsel. Ich denke, es liegt an der Kalibrierung der Detektoren. Wahrscheinlich haben sie sich selbstständig in den letzten zehntausend Jahren verstellt, wodurch ..."  
„Ein Wraith? Hier?" Sheppard atmete einige Male tief ein. „Wo?"  
„Die Sache ist die, daß es sich bei seinem Aufenthaltsort um einen Abschnitt handelt, den wir bisher noch nicht erschlossen haben. Er sollte, laut Plan, erst nächsten Monat genauer durchsucht werden. Wir haben also so gut wie keine Ahnung, ob ..."  
„Wo?" Wieder ein drohender Blick von Sheppard.  
„Wie kommt es, daß wir ihn erst jetzt bemerken?" fragte Dr. Weir irritiert. „Es hätte doch schon längst irgendeine Meldung geben müssen."  
„Der Bereich war bis jetzt abgeschottet. Offensichtlich wurde der Wraith bei der Belagerung ..."  
„Wo, zum Teufel, finden wir diesen verdammten Wraith, McKay!" Sheppards Stimme erhob sich bei diesen Worten erstaunlich wenig für die gewaltigen Gefühle, die gerade in ihm hochkochten.  
McKay schien tatsächlich den Kopf einzuziehen. „Im südlichen Abschnitt. In einem Raum nahe der Flutmarke."  
Sheppards Blick glitt von dem Wissenschaftler ab und zu der Anzeige hin. Aufmerksam studierte er einen Moment lang den Lageplan, bis er fand, was er suchte. Ein kleines, blinkendes Licht, das in einer ungesunden Farbe immer wieder aufleuchtete.  
„John?"  
Sheppard starrte weiter auf die Anzeige, während ihm tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen, sich in seinem Hirn ein gewisser Plan festsetzte. Dann drehte er sich herum, seine Hand fuhr hoch und aktivierte sein Sprechfunkgerät. Den Blick ließ er bei seinen Befehlen auf Dr. Weir gerichtet.  
„Ein Dutzend Männer zu mir, schwere Bewaffnung." Er sah die Leiterin einen Moment lang an, dann nickte er, drehte er sich herum und wollte gehen. Doch dann stockte er, wandte sich erneut dem Raum zu. Seine Augen glitten suchend über die Anwesenden.  
„Wo ist Ronon?"

* * *

5 Stunden früher

Sheppard gab Handzeichen, hob seine Waffe.  
Herzukommen war noch die leichteste Übung gewesen. Doch wenn sie hinter der geschlossenen Tür tatsächlich ein Wraith erwartete ... er hatte so seine Erfahrungen mit diesen Grünhäuten. Und eigentlich legte er keinen Wert darauf, diese Erfahrungen noch zu vertiefen.  
Auf der anderen Seite stand klar und deutlich die Sicherheit von Atlantis. Er als militärischer Leiter war verpflichtet, die wissenschaftliche Expedition zu schützen und zu unterstützen. In diesem Fall dürfte es allerdings eher das erstere sein. Niemand sollte zu Schaden kommen, wenn es sich verhindern ließ.  
Sheppard warf kurz einen Blick zurück auf den finsteren Gang, durch den sie gekommen waren. Weit hinten flackerte eine Lampe, ansonsten war es dunkel. Mit seinem tragbaren Lebensdetektor war er gerade noch einmal sicher gegangen, daß, was auch immer sich in diesem Raum befinden sollte, auch wirklich drin war und sich nicht etwa bereits über die verzweigten Gänge davongemacht hatte.  
Merkwürdig war es allerdings schon. Sie schienen sich hier in einem Teil der Stadt zu befinden, der durch das Kraftfeld nicht so sehr geschützt worden war wie der Rest der gigantischen Anlage. Am Ende des Ganges moderte eine Metalltür vor sich hin und hing schief in ihrer Schiene. Der Gang, den sie entlanggekommen waren, war mit Mooskissen und wenig dekorativen Flechten an den Wänden geschmückt. Überall konnte man Wasserrinnen auf dem Metall erkennen. Dies war wirklich der erste Teil von Atlantis, dem man sein Alter zumindest ansatzweise ansah.  
Sheppard warf wieder einen Blick auf das Handgerät und preßte die Lippen aufeinander. Natürlich, zwei Anzeigen.  
Sheppard steckte das kleine Gerät wieder in die Brusttasche seiner Überlebensweste, nickte Lt. Davids zu. Mit leisem Klicken entsicherten sich die Waffen.  
Sheppard atmete noch einmal tief ein, biß sich auf die Lippen. Dann hob er die Linke und gab erneut Zeichen. Sofort nahmen die Marines Aufstellung zu beiden Seiten der Tür.  
„Colonel", zischte Teyla ihm über die Schulter hinweg zu.  
Davids starrte ihn an.  
„Was?" Sheppard war ungeduldig. Er wollte diese Sache endlich aus der Welt schaffen. Einen Wraith in Atlantis zu haben war eine unangenehme Angelegenheit.  
„Ich fühle nichts", wisperte Teyla ihm zu.  
Sheppard stutzte, ließ die Hand sinken und drehte den Kopf. „Wie bitte?"  
Teyla nickte zur Tür. „Es gibt keinen Wraith da drin, Colonel Sheppard", wiederholte sie.  
„Sir?"  
Sheppard runzelte die Stirn. „Keinen Wraith? Aber ..."  
Hatte er stumm genickt? Oder hatte Davids eigenmächtig gehandelt. Sheppard wußte es selbst nicht mehr zu sagen in dem Chaos, das folgte. Eines allerdings mahnte er sich sofort an: Wer auch immer seine Gesten falsch verstanden hatte, würde noch die Folgen tragen.  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet, einer der anderen Soldaten war es offensichtlich gewesen, und die ersten des kleinen Trupps stürmten den Raum. Nur Sekundenbruchteile später hörte man ihre Schmerzensschreie und ein feines Zischen in der Luft.  
„Verdammt!"  
Sheppard preschte vor, als Schlußlicht des Trupps statt als deren Anführer. Und jetzt sah er sie das erste Mal:  
Schnell, präzise und grazil schoß die Gestalt durch den Raum, eine lange Stange in den Händen. Dunkles Haar wirbelte um ein blaßes Gesicht, die Kleidung wirkte verblichen und alt. Zielsicher traf die antiquierte Waffe, die sie in Händen hielt, einen weiteren Mann im Nacken, krachte auf sein Genick, daß er fiel wie ein gefällter Baum. Dann schien auch sie Sheppards Anwesenheit zu bemerken, blieb wie erstarrt stehen und erwiderte seinen Blick.  
Für den Colonel war es, als sei plötzlich die Zeit stehen geblieben. Woran es lag, konnte er selbst nicht genau sagen. Dieser Blick traf ihn mit einer Wucht, der er kaum gewachsen war. Die fremden, dunklen Augen weiteten sich etwas, wie vor Überraschung.  
Eine Sie. Eine Frau.  
Sheppard begriff nicht wirklich, was um ihn herum geschah. Seine Welt schien plötzlich nur noch aus den Augen dieser Frau zu bestehen. Und irgendwie gewann er in dieser Ewigkeit den Eindruck, auch sie würde nicht anders empfinden. Ihre Blicke klebten wie die Seidenfäden eines Spinnennetzes aneinander, und keiner von ihnen schien sich wirklich losreißen zu können - oder zu wollen?  
Dann brach die Fremde den Bann, wirbelte herum, ließ den Stab noch einmal tanzen, um ihn dann, wie einen Speer, zu werfen. Die Waffe knallte gegen das raumhohe bunte Fenster ... und bohrte ein Loch in das Material.  
„Stehenbleiben!" rief jemand.  
Die Fremde warf noch einen Blick zurück. Sheppard wurde es heiß und kalt. Noch immer war ihm, als sei er an der Stelle festgeklebt und paralysiert. Er konnte nur beobachten.  
Sie nahm Anlauf, gerade als einer der Marines seine Waffe hob, und sprang. Das Fenster zerbarst endgültig und ließ ihre schlanke Gestalt wie durch einen brennenden Reifen hinaus auf die Außenverkleidung der Stadt gleiten ... und dann war es vorbei.  
Sheppard blinzelte, während noch die letzten Scherben zu Boden rieselten. Benommen trat er an das zerstörte Fenster, starrte hinaus und sah die Brandung, die sacht gegen die schwimmenden Fundamente von Atlantis schwappte.  
„Was ... was war das?" flüsterte er.  
Von der Fremden war nichts zu sehen, sie war verschwunden.  
„John, ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Sheppard schüttelte den Kopf, um die letzten Reste dieser seltsamen Benommenheit abzustreifen, drehte sich wieder herum.  
„Was auch immer es war, es ist uns entkommen", murmelte er.  
Sheppard riß sich zusammen, wechselte kurz einen Blick mit Teyla, die noch immer an der Tür stand, das Gewehr im Anschlag. Dann sah er zu Boden.  
Vier seiner Truppe lagen da, und noch ein fünfter, gewaltiger Leib: Ronon Dex.  
„Ich hätte es mir denken können", seufzte Sheppard, kniete sich neben dem gewaltigen Krieger nieder und fühlte nach seinem Puls.  
„John, alles in Ordnung?" meldete sich wieder Dr. Weir über Funk.  
Ronon lebte, und auch die anderen Männer schienen lediglich bewußtlos zu sein, neben der Erfahrung der Tracht Prügel ihres Lebens.  
Sheppard erhob sich seufzend wieder, betrachtete seine verbliebenen Männer. Dabei fiel ihm etwas auf: kein einziger Schuß war gefallen. Sie hatte Ronon als Aufwärmtraining benutzt und dann mit den anderen weiter gemacht. Und sie ließ alle, einschließlich des Einzelkämpfers Ronon, mehr als blaß aussehen.  
Nachdem ihm dies klar geworden war, aktivierte er endlich sein Funkgerät. „Alles in Ordnung, Elizabeth, soweit man es sagen kann. Die ... der ... das Ding ist uns allerdings entwischt. Wir brauchen ein medizinisches Notfallteam ... und jede Menge Kopfschmerztabletten. Und falls Sie einen Glaser zur Hand haben ..." Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf das zerstörte Fenster.  
Er mochte die bunten Fenster von Atlantis, umso mehr tat es ihm leid, wenn eines zerstört wurde. Das allerdings war nicht oft der Fall. Ehrlich gesagt, ausgerechnet er selbst hatte eines zerschlagen, ansonsten schienen ihnen selbst Kugeln und Energiewaffen wenig auszumachen. Nun ja, das von ihm zerschlagene Fenster war zumindest kein buntes gewesen ...  
„Was ist passiert?" wiederholte Dr. Weir.  
„Das Ding ist klüger und will sich nicht so einfach einfangen lassen. Eine Ortung von Rodney wäre jetzt genau richtig", antwortete er, erinnerte sich seines kleinen Detektors und zog ihn wieder aus der Tasche. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er die Anzeige, hob dann den Kopf und musterte jeden einzelnen der noch stehenden Truppe.  
„Wir teilen uns auf und versuchen, es aus seinem Versteck zu treiben. Zweierteams", befahl er. „Und ich würde diesem Ding gern noch ein oder zwei Fragen stellen, wenn möglich. Ein typischer Wraith ist das jedenfalls nicht. Also seht zu, daß ihr es nur betäubt."


	2. Katz und Maus

Kurz darauf

Sheppard erhob sich mit erstarrtem Gesicht, blickte sich in der ihn umgebenden Dunkelheit aufmerksam um. Dann kniete er sich noch einmal neben die daliegende Gestalt, griff nach dem Gewehr. Stirnrunzelnd stellte er fest, daß auch hier wieder die Munition fehlte.  
Zwei weitere Marines hatte er in der letzten halben Stunde gefunden. Damit war seine Truppe inzwischen auf fünf zusammengeschrumpft. Und wenn es so weiterging ...  
„Colonel?"  
Sheppard blieb weiter am Boden, aktivierte sein Funkgerät. „Was gibt es, Teyla?" flüsterte er.  
„Wir haben hier ... McCullock und Davids sind bewußtlos," antwortete Teylas Stimme in seinem Ohr.  
Sheppard kam mit einem Ruck wieder auf die Beine, sah sich noch einmal aufmerksam um, ehe er seine P-90 wieder hob und noch einen Kreis mit der kleinen Lampe beschrieb, die vorn auf dem Lauf angebracht war. Er fühlte sich beobachtet, konnte jedoch nichts ausmachen.  
„Sind die Waffen der beiden noch geladen?" fragte er schließlich.  
Teyla schwieg, und das ziemlich lange. Er fühlte sich ein wenig allein hier, und er wurde allmählich wütend. Was auch immer dieses Ding war, diese Frau, sie schaltete einen nach dem anderen von seinen Männern aus, nahm ihnen die Munition ab und ließ sie ohnmächtig liegen.  
Ein Katz-und-Maus-Spiel, nur hatte Sheppard gerade nicht das Gefühl, er sei die Katze.  
„Nein, die Waffen wurden entladen", antwortete Teyla endlich.  
Sheppard zog den Lebenszeichendetektor aus seiner Brusttasche, musterte die Anzeige.  
Wenn er nicht etwas unternahm, würde dieses Ding bald die ganze Gruppe außer Gefecht gesetzt haben. Solange er zumindest den Detektor besaß, war er nicht ganz blind. Dennoch ... Er blickte auf. Hier unten kannte er sich definitiv nicht aus, das Ding dagegen schon.  
Sheppard entschied sich  
Teyla, ich möchte, daß Sie zurückgehen zur Treppe", befahl er leise. „Und nehmen Sie die verbliebenen Männer mit. Wir brauchen hier unten Verstärkung und, vor allem, mehr Licht, geben Sie das bitte an Dr. Weir weiter. Und jemand soll die Bewußtlosen einsammeln."  
„Was haben Sie vor?"  
Sheppards Gesicht war sehr ernst, als er antwortete: „Einen Partisanen erledigt man am besten als Partisan. Wenn es es so haben will, spielen wir eben ein bißchen Guerilla. Sheppard Ende." Damit hob er die Waffe wieder an die Schulter, hielt sich auch den Detektor in Sichthöhe und ging los.

Sie stand in der Finsternis, gleich außerhalb der Reichweite der Lampe an der fremden Waffe. Sie musterte ihn genau. Er besaß da etwas, was die anderen nicht besessen hatten. Etwas, das ihr gefährlich werden konnte.  
Vorsichtig trat sie noch einen Schritt zurück.  
Was war er?  
Sie hatte ihn gefühlt, schon seit er hier angekommen war. Wie die Stadt, die diese Neuankömmlinge Atlantis nannten. Als sie sich gegenüberstanden, hatte ihr Instinkt reagiert, nicht ihr Denken. Und das hätte sie vielleicht beinahe mehr gekostet, als sie zu geben bereit war.  
Und dennoch ...  
Da war etwas, etwas zwischen ihnen. Ein Band, zwar schwach, aber es war vorhanden. Allerdings war sie sich nicht sicher, ob er dieses Band ebenfalls so fühlte wie sie.  
Er benutzte den Detektor, den Detektor, der nur auf Wesen wie sie reagieren würde. Den Detektor, der sie aufspüren konnte. Sie mußte etwas dagegen unternehmen!  
Leise wie eine Katze zog sie sich zurück.  
Wenn es ihr möglich war, würde sie noch immer ihren Plan verfolgen. Sie brauchte nur eine günstige Gelegenheit ...

Teyla sah zu dem jungen Marine auf, der bei ihr stand. „Was meint er damit?"  
Richardson zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste verlegen. „Wir sollten tun, was er will."  
Teyla war unruhig, aber sie nickte. „Helfen Sie mir, dann nehmen wir zumindest Davids mit."

Die Anzeige begann plötzlich zu flackern.  
Sheppard blieb stehen, ließ die Waffe sinken und schüttelte das Handgerät ein paarmal. Doch es nützte ihm nichts. Wieder begann der winzige Bildschirm deutlich zu flackern, im nächsten Moment erlosch die Anzeige.  
Ein Fluch steckte in seiner Kehle, doch er unterdrückte ihn, während er das Gerät wieder in seine Tasche zurückschob.  
Dann eben anders.  
„McKay, sind Sie da?"  
Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.  
„Was wollen Sie denn noch?" tönte es aus dem Funkgerät. Sheppard zischte, da ihm dieses Geräusch plötzlich viel zu laut erschien.  
„Leise, Rodney, leise!" Er schwenkte die P-90 herum, weil er glaubte, aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrgenommen zu haben. Doch es war nur Wasser, das leise die Wand herunterfloß und einen Teil des Lichts reflektiert hatte. „Können Sie mich noch orten?"  
„Natürlich kann ich das!" Wenn McKay dachte, er hätte die Stimme gesenkt, bei ihm kam sie immer noch sehr laut an.  
„Dann tun Sie das - aber leise!"  
„Ach, jetzt brauchen Sie plötzlich doch meine Hilfe?"  
Vor seinem geistigen Auge konnte Sheppard McKay deutlich sehen, wie er sich hinter dem Terminal aufplusterte. Er biß sich auf die Lippen. Er würde keinen Vorteil abgeben, solange er ihn noch hatte.  
„Wo ist Ihr Wraith?" fragte er statt ihm flackerte etwas unregelmäßig auf.  
Sheppard beschleunigte seine Schritte, blieb dann stehen und besah sich den Schlamasel.  
Das Ding hatte sich an den Leitungen zu schaffen gemacht. Eine Abdeckung war entfernt und die Kabel zum Großteil gekappt worden. Zwei leuchtende Drähte lagen direkt auf der Wand.  
Sheppard fluchte unterdrückt.  
„Wir haben immer wieder Störungen, aber ja, ich kann Sie orten. Den Wraith allerdings ... Da muß noch eine Störung vorliegen", erklärte McKay jetzt.  
Sheppard ließ die Waffe wieder sinken, in seinem Gesicht arbeitete es und er holte, um sich zu beruhigen, immer wieder tief Atem durch die Nase.  
Dieses Ding war intelligent. Wahrscheinlich waren es die mit der Wand verbundenen Drähte, die die Signale störten. Und wahrscheinlich war deshalb auch sein Handgerät ausgefallen.  
„Wo ist der Wraith?" fragte er wieder.  
„Nun, sehen Sie, die Sache ist die ..."  
„Ich habe keine Zeit für Ihre Spielchen, McKay!" Sheppard spannte die Kiefer an, starrte starr auf einen Fleck an der Wand. „Mein Gerät funktioniert nicht, dieses ... dieses Ding schaltet einen von meinen Männern nach dem anderen aus. Ich habe keine Zeit, mich mit Ihnen über Ihre Probleme zu unterhalten. Wo ist der Wraith auf der Anzeige?" Es kostete ihn ziemliche Mühe, nicht in das Funkgerät zu brüllen.  
Vor seinem geistigen Auge tauchte ein breit grinsender, sehr mit sich zufriedener McKay auf bei dessen nächsten Worten: „Oh, nun ja. Dann brauchen Sie mich also tatsächlich, wie es aussieht."  
„Wo ist der Wraith?"  
„Sehen Sie, diese Angelegenheit ist nicht ganz so einfach. Wie gesagt, wir haben ein Problem mit den Sensoren", fuhr McKay fort. „Der Wraith ... nun, er erscheint mal als Wraith und mal als Mensch auf dem Bildschirm. Meistens, natürlich, nachdem er Ihre Leute gefunden hat."  
Sheppard dachte nach. Das würde zumindest zu Teylas Wahrnehmung passen. Aber wie sollte das möglich sein?  
Ein kurzes Stück den Gang weiter hoch sah er etwas.  
„Und einige Male ist weder Wraith noch Mensch zu sehen." McKay schien ganz in seinem Element zu sein.  
Sheppard schlich zu der Stelle, wo ihm etwas aufgefallen war. Ein Teil der Wandverkleidung hatte sich verschoben.  
„Sie sagten, mal ist er gar nicht da?"  
Vorsichtig beugte er sich vor. Mit der Mündung der Waffe schob er ein Stück Wandverkleidung zur Seite. Dahinter lag ein enger, finsterer Gang, der sich  
Eines mußte er seinem unbekannten Gegner lassen, er, beziehungsweise sie, kannte sich in diesem Teil der Stadt sehr gut aus. Etwas zu gut, für Sheppards Geschmack. Dennoch war diese Guerilla-Taktik, die das Ding anwandte, hervorragend. Schnell und effektiv zuschlagen und sofort wieder verschwinden.  
Aber wozu die Munition? Warum nahm dieses Ding die Munition, aber nicht die Waffen mit? Was hatte das zu bedeuten?  
„Ein Teil der Wandverkleidung wurde abmontiert. Dahinter ist ein Gang. Ich denke, er ist für die Sensoren taub, und darum taucht der Wraith bei Ihnen nicht auf, Rodney", flüsterte er endlich ins Mikrofon.  
Er mußte die Klevernis schon anerkennen. Wer oder was es auch immer war, was sie dort in dem Raum an der Flutlinie aufgescheucht hatten, es dachte offensichtlich militärisch. Und wenn er der Gejagte wäre, dann würde er als nächstes ...  
Sheppard richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf.  
War es möglich, die Sensoren komplett abzuschalten? Dann wäre er absolut blind, noch dazu in einem Teil der Stadt, den er nicht kannte, und der sich an der einen oder anderen Stelle wohl auch von den anderen unterschied.  
„Nun, es ist möglich, daß die Dämmung der Gänge, die ja selbst den Energieentladungen eines Megablitzes standhalten, die Sensoren stören. In diesem Fall würden wir keine Meldung mehr von dem Wraith bekommen."  
Er mußte die Stadt schützen. Außerdem, und das gestand er sich gern selbst ein, fühlte er einen gewissen Reiz, sich dieser Herausforderung zu stellen. Und solange die Sensoren in der Kommandozentrale noch funktionierten ...  
„Haben Sie den Wraith jetzt auf der Anzeige, McKay?" fragte Sheppard.  
„Ja, er befindet sich eine Etage über Ihnen in einem Quergang zur Rechten."  
Sheppard grinste, schob das Teilstück zur Seite und schlüpfte in den engen Gang.

Teyla mühte sich mit dem nicht gerade leichten Davids ab, während Richardson, der junge Marine, der bei ihr gewesen war, ihren Rückzug nach hinten sicherte.  
Ihr war merkwürdig zu Mute. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, das spürte sie deutlich. Dabei war sie sich nicht sicher, ob Dr. McKay sich nicht vielleicht geirrt hatte. Was immer in dem Raum an der Flutlinie gewesen war, es hatte nichts mit den Wraith zu tun. Eher schien es ihr, als haben sie ein Feuer entfacht, dessen sie jetzt nicht mehr Herr werden konnten.  
Und der Colonel machte es jetzt gerade auch nicht einfacher. Statt mit ihnen zu kommen, wollte er sich wieder einmal dem Gegner allein stellen. Dabei hatte Sheppard, und das hatte sie sehr wohl bemerkt, extrem auf diesen Gegner reagiert. Er war einen Moment lang vollkommen steif gewesen, als sei er zu Stein geworden. Und sie hatte auch nicht das bewundernde Blitzen in seinen Augen übersehen, als er sich betrachtete, was dieses Fremde angerichtet hatte.  
Ein dumpfer Schlag erklang hinter ihr. Teyla fuhr zusammen, beschleunigte ihre Schritte noch.  
„Hier Teyla", rief sie in ihr Funkgerät. „Colonel Sheppard erbittet Verstärkung, so schnell wie möglich!"

Sheppard drückte sich an der Wand entlang, rutschte vorsichtig Schritt für Schritt weiter, um keinen Lärm zu machen.  
„Sie ... sie sind ... Sie müßten ihn sehen, Colonel!" McKay rief es so aufgeregt ins Funkgerät, daß Sheppards Ohr zu klingeln begann. „Sie laufen direkt nebeneinander her!"  
Er stoppte, lenkte das Licht seiner P-90 zur Seite und lauschte.

Auf der anderen Seite der Wand blieb sie stehen wie erstarrt, horchte aufmerksam.  
Nichts.

„Sind Sie sicher?" zischte er ins Mikro.  
„Der Wraith steht direkt neben Ihnen. Sind Sie blind?" rief McKay.

Stimmen, nein, eine trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete die Wand.

Sheppard trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete die Wand. Ein kühles Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.  
Da war es also, sieh an.

Sie schmunzelte.  
So nahe waren sie sich jetzt also. Katzengleich glitt sie wieder an die Wand heran und lauschte.

„Sagen Sie mir sofort, wenn der Wraith stehenbleibt oder die Richtung wechselt. Er ist hinter einer Wand", wisperte er in das Funkgerät, trat wieder direkt an das Hindernis zurück.  
Am anderen Ende japste es aufgeregt.  
Sheppard schob sich weiter vorwärts, hielt jetzt die Lampe verdeckt. Ganz sicher wollte er nicht, daß dieses Ding noch einmal entkam.  
Da vorn! Da war ein Durchgang.

Zeitgleich glitt sie eng an die Wand geschmiegt und lauschend weiter, sah sich aufmerksam um.

Sheppard ging weiter, sein Puls beschleunigte sich.  
Wer war jetzt Jäger, wer Gejagter? Er würde dieses Ding stellen und einem vermasselten Tag zumindest ein gutes Ende geben.

In dem schwachen Dämmer, der vielleicht sogar durch die Lampe an seiner Waffe verursacht wurde, sah sie die offenstehende Tür. Geräuschlos entfernte sie sich von der Wand.  
Noch war es nicht soweit.

Vor dem Durchgang blieb Sheppard wieder stehen, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und lauschte angestrengt, die Waffe erhoben. Dann sprang er plötzlich vor, wirbelte durch den Durchgang und zielte ... auf nichts!  
„Rodney!" Er stieß diesen Namen aus wie einen Fluch.

Teyla sah vor sich die verbogene Tür auftauchen, fühlte, wie ihr ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Beinahe hatte sie gedacht, sie würde es nicht mehr schaffen.  
„Weiter, weiter", drängte sie den noch immer sehr benommenen Davids vor sich, während sie selbst Richardson fast hinter sich herschleifte.

„Sie müssen die Treppe nach unten nehmen", beharrte McKay energisch.  
Sheppard blickte skeptisch nach oben.  
Er befand sich in einem schmalen Raum, einem Treppenhaus. Aus der Dunkelheit unter ihm schlängelte sich eine enge Wendeltreppe zur Decke hinauf, wo sie in der Finsternis verschwand.  
Wenn er seinem Instinkt traute, sollte er dort hinauf. Zumindest würde er das tun. Er würde immer höher hinauf, in der Hoffnung, einen Lift oder Hauptgang zu finden. Sein unbekannter Gegner dagegen bewegte sich zielstrebig immer weiter nach unten.  
„Sind Sie sich wirklich sicher?" flüsterte er, den Blick weiter an die Treppe nach oben gerichtet.  
„Ja", kam es prompt entrüstet zurück.  
Sheppard zögerte immer noch, blickte weiter nach oben.  
Er hatte McKay schon erlebt, wenn dieser sicher war. Sicher war man dann jedenfalls nicht immer.  
„Sind Sie sicher, daß Sie sich sicher sind?"  
„Ja." McKay klang gereizt.  
Sheppard seufzte.  
Also würde er seinem Instinkt nicht nachgeben, sondern tiefer in die Eingeweide von Atlantis eindringen.  
Vorsichtig nahm er die Treppe in Angriff, leuchtete, soweit das schmale Gewölbe es möglich machte, nach unten. Doch die engen Windungen ließen nicht wirklich zu, daß er etwas ungefähr zwanzig Stufen stoppte er.  
Irrte er sich, oder wurden seine Hosenaufschläge gerade ...  
Er leuchtete seine Füße zu den Knöcheln stand er in dunklem, öligem Wasser.  
Mit versteinerter Miene aktivierte Sheppard sein Mikro wieder. „Rodney, wohin bewege ich mich gerade?" Ein düsterer Verdacht war ihm gekommen.  
„Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, Sie sollen nach unten gehen", antwortete der untersetzte Wissenschaftler aufgebracht.  
Sheppard trat eine Stufe höher, schüttelte sich das Wasser von den Stiefeln und wartete.  
„Warum gehen Sie nach oben? Da ist der Wraith nicht!"  
Er ließ die Lampe über die schwarze Brühe streifen und wünschte sich einen Moment lang McKay hierher. Dieser kleine Ignorant hatte ihn in die falsche Richtung geführt.  
„Rodney, könnte es sein, daß Sie bei Ihrer Kallibrierung einen Fehler gemacht haben?" Noch blieb er ruhig.  
„Natürlich nicht!"  
Sheppard nickte. Er fühlte, wie gerechter Zorn an ihm zu nagen begann. „Nun, dann sollten diesem Wraith ganz schnell Kiemen wachsen, denn hier steht alles unter Wasser. Und, falls Sie das interessiert, ich BIN nach unten gegangen!"  
„Oh."  
„Ja, oh. Könnte es sein, daß sie das Modell der Stadt auf den Kopf gestellt haben bei Ihrer Kallibrierung? So sieht es nämlich für mich aus. Und danke, daß Sie mich in die Irre geführt haben. Sheppard Ende." Er riß sich das Funkgerät vom Ohr und stopfte es in eine der vielen Taschen seiner Überlebensweste.  
Dann drehte er sich mit wütend blitzenden Augen um, stapfte die enge Treppe wieder nach oben und schaltete sein Funkgerät vollkommen aus.

Teyla war gerade damit beschäftigt, Richardson in eine angenehmere Lage zu drehen, als sie das Geräusch hörte. Mit der Schnelligkeit einer erfahrenen Kriegerin fuhr sie hoch und wirbelte herum, um den sanften Druck eines Stockes an ihrer Kehle zu fühlen.  
Die Fremde stand vor ihr, sah sie aufmerksam an. Dann lächelte sie und hob den Stab. „Sei gegrüßt."

Sheppard war sich sicher, wieder auf der ursprünglichen Ebene angekommen zu sein und hielt sich jetzt in die Richtung der halb zerstörten Tür. Immer noch sicherte er nach allen Seiten, tat vorsichtig einen Schritt nach dem anderen.  
Wenn er dieses Ding wäre, würde er versuchen, durch eben diese Tür zu entkommen und in die zentraleren Bereiche der Stadt vorzudringen. Nachdem seine anderen Pläne gescheitert waren, würde er jetzt also Wache halten und darauf warten, daß Verstärkung und ein Reparaturstrupp eintraf, damit sie zumindest etwas Licht in diese Finsternis bringen konnten. Er war sich sicher, sobald dieser Teil wieder mit Energie versorgt wurde, würde es ihnen gelingen, dieses Ding zu stellen. Solange sie aber im Dunkeln tappten ...  
Er hätte viel früher daran denken sollen. Die Lantianer hatten sicher nicht ohne Grund diese Tür vor diesem Bereich angebracht und verriegelt.  
Dann hörte er den Schrei, erkannte Teylas Stimme.  
Nein!  
Sheppard vergaß alle Vorsicht, rannte los, drückte sich durch den schmalen Spalt der Tür und kam wieder in dem Saal heraus, der auf belebtere Ebenen führte.  
Mit einem Blick hatte er erfaßt, was er glaubte, sehen zu müssen.  
„Der Eindringling ist an uns vorbei gekommen. Sofort alles abriegeln!" befahl er, während er auf die am Boden liegende Teyla zustürzte.  
Davids und ein Junge, der gerade von der Erde gekommen war, lagen an der anderen Seite an die Wand gelehnt, Teyla dagegen am Ende der Treppe, versuchte sich aufzurappeln.  
„Teyla!" Sheppard ließ sich auf die Knie fallen, legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht blickte die junge Frau zu ihm auf. „Colonel, ich ... ich bin ausgerutscht. Mein Fuß."  
Sheppard tastete sein Teammitglied mit den Augen nach weiteren Verletzungen ab, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Darum wandte er sich dem gewiesenen Glied zu.  
Merkwürdigerweise hatte schon jemand das Schnürband gelockert. Es sah aus, als habe derjenige sogar bereits versucht, den Stiefel vom Fuß zu ziehen. Aber wer?  
„Colonel ... John. Tun Sie ihr nichts. Sie ist nicht, was wir dachten", sagte Teyla in diesem Moment keuchend und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.  
Sheppard sah sie irritiert an, bemerkte, daß sie seinen Blick gar nicht erwiderte. Statt dessen sah Teyla die Treppe, die sie offensichtlich hinuntergestürzt war, hinauf bis zur nächsten Zwischenetage. Zögernd folgte er ihrem Blick und richtete sich verblüfft auf.  
Sie stand dort, sah auf ihn hinunter. Sie sah nur ihn an. Und in ihren Augen ...  
Eine Energieentladung traf sie, riß ihren Körper herum. Wie eine Marionette, der man die Fäden durchgeschnitten hatte, sank die Fremde bewußtlos zu Boden.  
Sheppard holte tief Atem.


	3. Vashtus Geschichte

Jetzt:

Nach ihren Worten stand er einen Moment lang steif da, nur seine Augen bewegten sich, glitten über ihren Körper. Sie fühlte diese Blicke wie feine Nadelstiche auf sich, richtete sich noch mehr auf und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Eine Wächterin, soso ..."  
Vashtu betrachtete ihn wieder, wie er gespielt lässig auf der anderen Seite des Gitters stand, ein verwegenes, aber auch unsicheres Lächeln auf den Lippen. Doch den Blick aus seinen Augen vermied sie.  
„Wenn ich zu lange ... wenn ich die Zellen in mir zu lange aktiviert halte, steigen Aggressionen in mir auf, die ich nur mit Mühe beherrschen kann. Dann übernimmt der Instinkt meine Handlungen", erklärte sie.  
Sheppard nickte nachdenklich, kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und neigte den Kopf fragend. „Aber ... eine Antiker? Ich bin mir nicht sicher ..." Auch er wich ihren Augen aus, wie sie feststellte.  
„Ich lebe seit mehr als zehntausend Jahren, Lt. Colonel Sheppard", erklärte sie, hob die Hände. „Ich sah, wie Atlantis unterging, ich erlebte mit, wie alle anderen meines Volkes sich von hier durch das zurückzogen, was Sie Stargate nennen. Lange befand ich mich in Stasis, dann wachte ich wieder auf. Ich konnte spüren, wie die Energie ... Ihre ZPMs, sich immer mehr entluden, bis ihr kamt."  
Sheppard runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts.  
Vashtu schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte mit Ihnen sprechen, darum sorgte ich dafür, daß ihr mich wahrnehmt. Ich wollte wieder unter anderen sein. Lange Zeit war ich allein, schon bevor Atlantis verlassen wurde."  
Colonel Sheppard musterte sie genau. „Teyla sagte mir, Sie seien nicht das, was wir dachten. Woher soll ich jetzt wissen ... Ich meine, Sie sind so jung. Sie sehen zumindest recht jung aus."  
Vashtu lächelte. „Danke." Sie neigte den Kopf ein wenig. „Um zu verstehen, warum das so ist, sollte ich meine Geschichte erzählen, Lt. Colonel Sheppard. Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, einen Teil der Wahrheit kennen Sie bereits."  
Er sah sie nachdenklich an. „Sie sehen nicht aus wie ein Wraith."  
„Weil ich keiner bin. Ich war eine Antikerin, wie ihr uns nennt. Durch ein Experiment wurde ich zu dem, was ich nun bin. Nur der Rat erkannte es nicht an. Ich mußte andere Wege beschreiten. Wollen Sie die Geschichte hören?"  
Sie sah die Neugier in seinen Augen. Er war offen ihr gegenüber, nicht von Vorurteilen zerfressen. Sie spürte deutlich, er wollte ihr eine Chance geben. Und damit hatte sie vielleicht tatsächlich das Ende erreicht. Vielleicht würde ihr Plan doch noch aufgehen.  
„Wo haben Sie so zu kämpfen gelernt? Keinem meiner Männer wurde ein wirkliches Leid angetan, niemand wurde tatsächlich verletzt, bis auf Teyla. Und sie besteht darauf, daß sie ausgerutscht sei und Sie ihr helfen wollten", fragte er.  
Vashtu schloß kurz die Augen, atmete tief und bewußt ein. „Ich hatte eine lange Zeit, um zu dem zu werden, was ich nun bin, Lt. Colonel."  
Sheppard musterte sie wieder, vermied aber, wie auch sie, ihr noch einmal in die Augen zu sehen. Ein kleiner Ruck schien durch seinen Körper zu gehen, dann setzte er sich vollkommen unvermutet auf den Boden vor ihrer Zelle.  
„Wenn die Geschichte wirklich so lang ist, dann sollten wir es uns ein bißchen gemütlicher machen. Kaffee?"

Vashtus Geschichte

Meine Familie war angesehen. Immer wieder durften wir für den Rat Dinge erforschen. Wir waren Wissenschaftler, wie ihr heute sagt. Unsere Forschung diente dazu, den anderen das Leben angenehm zu gestalten und sie vor Krankheiten zu schützen.  
Es war nicht leicht. Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, als Kind auf einem Planeten aufgewachsen zu sein. Doch dann kamen die Wraith und wir flohen nach Atlantis. Der Rat gewährte uns die Möglichkeit, unsere Forschungen weiter zu führen. Wenn es anders gekommen wäre, wäre mein Vater vielleicht sogar eines Tages Mitglied dieses Rates geworden, Bestrebungen dazu gab es.  
Wir, das waren meine Eltern, Gilgak mein Vater und Meoch meine Mutter, und mein Bruder Enkil. Unser Familienname lautete Uruhk.  
Als ich älter wurde, wurde ich Wissenschaftlerin, trat damit in die Fußstapfen meiner Eltern, ebenso wie Enkil.  
Dann kam der Tag, an dem ich mit meinen Eltern zusammen nach Nasra ging, einem Waldplaneten. Wir erhofften dort zumindest Bestandteile zu finden. Bestandteile für ein Medikament gegen die Seuche, denn der Rat überlegte bereits, Atlantis aufzugeben.  
Ob die Wraith wirklich wußten, daß einige von uns dort waren oder ob es nur Zufall war, kann ich nicht sagen. Wir wurden überfallen und gefangen genommen. Und meine Mutter ... Ein Wraith nährte sich vor den Augen meines Vaters und mir an ihr, saugte sie vollkommen aus.  
Ein Kriegsschiff aus Atlantis kam uns zu Hilfe, ehe man uns fortschaffen konnte. Wir kehrten nach Atlantis zurück, doch mein Vater war verändert.  
Sie müssen wissen, Lt. Colonel, wir waren an für sich ein friedliebendes Volk. Wir wollten diesen Krieg nicht und es gab wenige echte Schlachten. Wir gingen den Wraith lieber aus dem Weg, versteckten uns in der versenkten Stadt und hofften, daß wir überlebten.  
Mein Vater aber ... Er hatte meine Mutter sehr geliebt. Als er hat mitansehen müssen, wie ihr das Leben ausgesaugt wurde, als er ihre Schreie hörte ... Nun, mir ging es ähnlich wie ihm. Er war besessen davon, die Wraith ein für allemal zu vernichten. Er wollte eine perfekte Waffe schaffen, etwas, daß die Wraith auf einen Schlag vernichtete.  
Wir wußten einiges über unsere Gegner, und so machten wir uns daran. Uns war klar, daß wir die beste Chance hatten, wenn wir uns ihrem Genom zuwandten. Wer letztendlich auf die Idee gekommen ist, das ganze an uns selbst anzuwenden, den perfekten Krieger zu schaffen ... ich weiß es nicht mehr. Irgendwann wandten wir uns von der Waffe ab, um eine andere zu hatten wir, mit dem wir arbeiten konnten. Wir wußten von den Iratus-Käfern, aus denen sich die Wraith entwickelt hatten. Und dort war auch unser Ansatz.  
Lt. Colonel, Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, was für ein Gefühl es war, als wir dachten, wir hätten es geschafft.  
Mittels der kombinierten Genome von Wraith, Iratus und uns Antikern selbst hatten wir da etwas, eine Gentherapie, wie Sie es heute nennen würden. In Simulationen und einigen Zellexperimenten funktionierte die Therapie, vollkommen ohne Nebenwirkungen. Das Ergebnis war erstaunlich: Ein Individuum, das mit unglaublichen regenerativen Kräften ausgestattet war, sich aber nicht zu nähren brauchte, sondern weiterhin normale Nahrung zu sich nehmen konnte, wenn auch ... Nun, inzwischen weiß ich, ich brauche mehr Nahrung als ein normaler Mensch.  
Mein Vater ging zum Rat, erbat sich die Genehmigung für erste Experimente an einem Individuum. Und der Rat stimmte zu. Sie waren interessiert an einem Krieger, der den Wraith gewachsen war.  
Mein Bruder Enkil meldete sich freiwillig und unterzog sich der Therapie. Zunächst schien auch alles wie simuliert zu funktionieren. Er blieb weiter, wer er war, nur verfügte er über wesentlich mehr Kraft, brauchte weniger Schlaf, konnte härter arbeiten. Seine Ausdauer war erstaunlich.  
Doch dann ...Wenn ich behaupten würde, er wurde zu einem Wraith, wäre das nicht richtig. Er verlor auch nicht wirklich den Verstand. Aber er wurde unberechenbar und aggressiv. Und irgendwann ... Er war auch in diesem Käfig, Lt. Colonel.  
Ich besuchte ihn oft, sah zu, wie er immer mehr degenerierte. Irgendwann erkannte er mich nicht mehr, versuchte mich anzugreifen.  
Der Rat zog seine Einwilligung zurück, erklärte das Experiment für gescheitert.  
Aber ich ...  
Es hatte in allen Versuchen und Simulationen funktioniert. Warum verwandelte Enkil sich aber in eine Bestie? Warum konnte er das Gen plötzlich nicht mehr kontrollieren?  
Ohne das Wissen des Rates arbeitete ich weiter. Mein Vater war in einen anderen Teil der Stadt versetzt worden, wir sahen uns kaum noch.  
Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, warum ich so besessen war. Vielleicht waren es wirklich die Schreie meiner sterbenden Mutter, die mich bis in den Schlaf verfolgten. Vielleicht die Augen von Enkil, deren Verstand immer mehr erlosch.  
Und dann verstand ich das Problem. Unsere Proben, mit denen wir die Tests durchgeführt hatten, waren weiblich. Das Genom von Frauen verfügt über größere regenerative Kräfte als das von Männern. Nur eine Frau konnte die Therapie unbeschadet überstehen.  
Ein anderer Wissenschaftler half mir, und ich sprach dem Rat vor. Ich wollte ein weiteres Experiment wagen, einen weiteren Kanidaten, eine Frau, für den Test. Doch der Rat lehnte ab. Ich war verzweifelt.  
Und in meiner Verzweiflung griff ich zu dem letzten Mittel, um zu beweisen, daß unsere Forschungen nicht umsonst gewesen waren: Ich selbst unterzog mich der Therapie und wurde zu dem Hybridwesen, das ich noch heute bin.  
Wieder sprach ich beim Rat vor, ich sagte ihnen, was ich getan hatte und wie es auf mich wirkte. Und der Rat ... Es wurde entschieden, mich wegzusperren. Unter strenger Aufsicht durfte ich an meinen sonstigen Experimenten arbeiten, aber ich durfte den Flügel der Stadt nicht mehr verlassen, durfte keinen Kontakt zu anderen aufnehmen.  
Die Pläne zur Evakuierung liefen bereits im vollen Gange, doch ich stand nicht mit auf der Liste. Ich sollte hier bleiben, eingeschlossen in ein Untergeschoß, und auf meinen Tod warten.  
Und wieder trat der andere Wissenschaftler an mich heran. Den Namen kennen Sie. Es war Janus.  
Er wollte mir die Flucht ermöglichen und organisierte ein Schiff. Auf einem anderen Planeten wäre ich sicher, meinte er. Und so ... eines Tages stieg ich in einen der Gleiter, die Sie Puddlejumper nennen.  
Doch ich kam nicht weit. Die Belagerung war undurchdringlich. Ich schoß Wraith-Jäger ab, hetzte sie vor mich her, doch immer mehr erschienen. Man ließ mich nicht gehen. Es war ein Gemetzel.  
Schließlich kehrte ich zurück in die Stadt, mir blieb keine andere Wahl. Meine versuchte Flucht war bemerkt worden und ich danach noch schärfer bewacht. Dennoch gelang es Janus immer wieder, in Kontakt mit mir zu treten.  
Einige Male gelang es uns zunächst sogar noch, mich auf ein Wraith-Schiff zu schmuggeln. So lernte ich den Nahkampf. Ich tötete viele von ihnen, auch einige ihrer Königinnen.  
Für mich war das die Bestätigung. Ich hatte richtig gehandelt. Das Gen funktionierte. Ich konnte kämpfen wie kein anderer. Ich konnte die Wraith zwar nicht endgültig zurück-, aber ihnen standhalten. Wenn es mehr wie mich gegeben hätte, hätten wir vielleicht eine Chance gehabt.  
Doch irgendwann kam dem Rat zu Ohren, daß ich trotz allem immer noch aus meinem Gefängnis entkam, daß ich verantwortlich war für die Gemetzel auf den Schiffen. Man stellte mich unter schwerere Bewachung und verschloß die Tür zu dem Bereich, in dem ich mich aufhielt.  
Fort konnte ich nicht, auf Ihren Heimatplaneten auch nicht. Das Gate wurde streng bewacht, die Hangar inzwischen ebenso.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie es Janus gelang, doch immer wieder kam er zu mir. Gemeinsam arbeiteten wir einen anderen Plan aus.  
Wenn ich schon nicht mit den anderen gehen durfte, sollte ich zumindest versuchen, solange wie möglich zu überleben und die Stadt zu schützen.  
Janus ermöglichte mir Zugriff auf die Hauptcomputer. Ich besaß zwar nur Sicht, konnte keine Programme ändern oder neu schreiben, aber ich war auf dem laufenden. Und er brachte mir eine Stasiskammer.  
Ich habe in Ihren Protokollen gelesen, seit sie hier angekommen sind. Ich weiß inzwischen, daß Janus noch einen zweiten Trumpf hatte und mir deshalb dieses Überleben ermöglichte. Er wußte, ich war nicht wie Enkil geworden. Ich konnte das Gen beherrschen, an dem mein Bruder gescheitert war. Vielleicht hoffte er, wie ich es jetzt tue, daß Sie das ebenfalls erkennen und mir eine zweite Chance geben würden.  
Irgendwann war ich allein auf Atlantis, zumindest dachte ich das. Mittels der Scanner konnte ich beobachten, wie die Wraith irgendwann abzogen. Ich hoffte, daß mein Volk zurückkehren würde, doch das tat es nicht. Und so ... irgendwann begab ich mich in Stasis, weil ich die Einsamkeit nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Einige Male in dieser langen Zeit erwachte ich für kurze Zeit, um zu kontrollieren, ob es inzwischen neues Leben auf diesem Planeten gab. Doch nichts geschah, nur die ZPMs entluden sich immer mehr.  
Und dann ... betraten Sie die Stadt und Atlantis erwachte aus seinem langen Schlaf. Und die Stadt weckte mich. Zunächst wußte ich nicht, was ich tun sollte, so beobachtete ich weiter Ihr Vorgehen und Ihren Umgang mit Atlantis. Doch ... ich weiß nicht, ob Sie wissen, was Einsamkeit ist, Lt. Colonel. Ich wollte wieder unter meinesgleichen sein, wollte wieder ein Leben. Und so faßte ich den Plan, Sie auf mich aufmerksam zu machen.  
Doch als dieser Mann in mein Labor trat ... Er war eine Gefahr für mich. Die Wraith-Zellen in mir waren wach. Ich kämpfte mit ihm und schlug ihn nieder. Verstehen Sie mich recht, ich wollte ihn nicht verletzen, doch ich hatte Angst. Ich wollte Kontakt zu Ihnen, doch nicht so. Man sollte mir zuhören, einmal sollte man mir zuhören!  
Ich bin bereit, mich von Ihren Wissenschaftlern untersuchen zu lassen. Und ich bin bereit, bis zu einer endgültigen Entscheidung hier zu bleiben. Aber ich möchte Sie um eines bitten, Lt. Colonel Sheppard. Wenn man sich gegen mich entscheidet, gewähren Sie mir einen Gang durch das Tor. Ich werde nie wieder Atlantis betreten oder Kontakt zu Ihnen suchen. Ich werde mich vor Ihnen verstecken und verschwunden sein. Von mir droht keine Gefahr, und was geschehen ist ... Sie nannten es einen Fehlstart, und ich möchte mich dessen anschließen."

Sheppard hatte sich die ganze Geschichte genau angehört, nagte jetzt nachdenklich an der Innenseite seiner Unterlippe. Die Beine hatte er halb angezogen und seine Arme locker darauf gestützt, sein Blick ging ins Leere.  
Vashtu schwieg, sah ihn nur an und wartete.  
Sein Blick klärte sich endlich wieder, er sah zu ihr, und diesmal trafen sich ihre Blicke wieder, wenn auch nur für eine Sekunde, ehe er den Kontakt abbrach. Sein Gesicht war sehr ernst.  
Vashtu hatte sich auf der anderen Seite des Käfigs ebenfalls irgendwann niedergelassen, saß ihm im Lotossitz gegenüber. Ihr Gesicht war offen, ihre Worte klangen ehrlich.  
Sheppard nickte, rappelte sich auf und trat an den Käfig heran. Noch einmal musterte er sie genau und nachdenklich. Dann sagte er: „Nenn mich John."


	4. Spiegelbilder

Etwas später

„Sie wollen was?" Dr. Elisabeth Weir starrte Sheppard einen Moment lang verblüfft an, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Kommt nicht in Frage."  
Sheppard beugte sich über den Schreibtisch, die Hände auf die ihm zugewandte Kante gestützt. „Elizabeth, ich bitte Sie. Vashtu hat schon genug mitgemacht. Das letzte, was sie jetzt braucht, ist es, noch einmal eingesperrt zu werden, noch dazu an der Stelle, an der ihr Bruder wahrscheinlich starb."  
Weir schüttelte den Kopf. „John, sehen Sie denn überhaupt noch klar? Sie selbst waren es doch ..."  
„Da kannte ich die Hintergründe noch nicht", fiel Sheppard ihr ins Wort, richtete sich wieder auf.  
„Und jetzt kennen Sie sie? Sie kennen eine nicht überprüfte Geschichte, die Ihnen jemand aufgetischt hat, der zunächst als eine Bedrohung auftrat. Und Sie wollen diesen jemand freilassen?"  
„Unter Aufsicht stellen", korrigierte Sheppard sofort, blickte kurz zur Seite und nagte an seiner Unterlippe. „Vielleicht ist Vashtu die Antwort auf unsere Fragen. Vielleicht ..." Er schloß den Mund.  
Weir schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht zulassen, und Sie wissen das. Diese Vashtu bleibt, wo sie ist, bis wir mehr Antworten haben. Eine unbewiesene Geschichte von ihr selbst kann mich nicht überzeugen."  
Sheppard fuhr herum und hob den Arm. Mit der Hand wies er in die ungefähre Richtung, in der der Abschnitt der Stadt lag, in dem die Fremde bis jetzt gewesen war. „Dann lassen Sie ihre Angaben doch überprüfen, Elizabeth! Dann schicken ein paar Techniker dahin, die sich ihr Labor ansehen. Und lassen Sie in den Datenbanken der Stadt suchen. Es wird Aufzeichnungen geben, davon bin ich überzeugt. Aber ich werde nicht zusehen, wie wir sie weiter quälen! Sie selbst hat zugestimmt, sich untersuchen zu lassen. Schicken wir Beckett zu ihr und lassen sie dann unter Aufsicht in die Stadt. Wir müssen es ihr ja nicht gestatten, in wichtige Bereiche einzudringen."  
Weir sah ihn überrascht an. „Sie glauben ihr."  
Sheppard atmete tief ein, sein Blick war fest. „Ja, ich glaube ihr, und zwar jedes Wort." Er kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wissen Sie, was sie mich gefragt hat? Ob ich Einsamkeit verstehen könnte. Und das kann ich, wahrscheinlich sogar besser, als Sie denken. Und genau darum werde ich sie aus diesem Käfig holen!"  
„Wir sind für die Sicherheit dieser Stadt und ihrer Bewohner verantwortlich, Sie und ich, John", mahnte Weir an. „Vashtu hat Sie offensichtlich tief beeindruckt. Aber ich kenne auch die Berichte. Sie waren vom ersten Moment an beeindruckt. Vielleicht nicht nur das. Vielleicht hat sie Sie beeinflußt. Und aus genau diesem Grund kann ich nicht zulassen, daß sie frei in der Stadt herumläuft."  
Sheppards Augen blitzten. „Warum sprechen Sie dann nicht selbst mit ihr? Warum hören Sie sich ihre Geschichte nicht selbst an? Wenn Ihnen so viel an der Sicherheit der Stadt und den Bewohnern gelegen ist, warum wollen Sie dann einem dieser Bewohner weiter die Freiheit vorenthalten?" Er schüttelte erhitzt den Kopf, beugte sich wieder vor. „Elizabeth, ich bitte Sie! Geben sie Vashtu eine Chance, sie hat sie verdient. Hören Sie sie an, und ich bin sicher, Sie werden sehr überrascht sein." Er schloß den Mund, zögerte einen Moment. „Ich bin sicher, sie hält noch irgendetwas zurück. Sie hat mir Vertrauen geschenkt, und jetzt möchte sie eine Bestätigung, daß dieses Vertrauen nicht umsonst gewesen ist. Wenn wir sie freilassen, unter Aufsicht stellen und ihr ein bißchen Freundschaft und Verständnis geben, bin ich sicher, da kommt noch etwas. Sie weiß Dinge, die wir nicht einmal ahnen. Sie war eine Top-Wissenschaftlerin, ehe sie dieses unselige Experiment wagte. Sie hat für den Rat gearbeitet, war an einem Mittel gegen die Seuche beteiligt. Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, welche Dinge durch sie noch ans Licht kommen könnten - wenn wir ihr jetzt etwas Vertrauen schenken."  
Weir senkte den Blick. „Das kann ich nicht."  
Sheppard hob seufzend den Kopf in den Nacken, starrte zur Decke.  
„Warum will sie so unbedingt untersucht werden, haben Sie sich das nicht einmal gefragt? Warum ist sie plötzlich so kooperativ?"  
Sheppard senkte den Kopf wieder, ließ die Arme zu beiden Seiten seines Körpers locker nach unten fallen und sah Weir an mit einem Blick, den sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. „Können Sie sich vorstellen, wie es ist, so lange Zeit eingesperrt zu sein? Können Sie sich vorstellen, niemanden zu haben, der Ihnen helfen kann? Und können Sie sich vorstellen, wie es ist, wenn dann plötzlich jemand auftaucht und nur eine dünne Wand zwischen Ihnen und diesem anderen ist? Eine Wand, die Sie vielleicht einreißen könnten, wenn Sie sich kooperativ zeigen? Wenn Sie sich öffnen und dem anderen Dinge zugestehen, die Ihnen vielleicht unangenehm sind, die Ihnen aber weiterhelfen könnten?"  
Weir sah ihn forschend an. War da Schmerz in seinen Augen? Ein Schmerz, der ihr unbekannt war, der so tief in ihm brannte, daß er ihn noch niemanden hatte sehen lassen?  
Sheppard wandte den Kopf und sah zu den Fenstern hinaus. Seine Stirn umwölkte sich. „Ich kann es nicht ganz, aber zum Teil. Und genau aus diesem Grund will ihr ihr eine Chance geben. Sie ist weder ein Wraith noch eine Bedrohung, davon bin ich überzeugt. Und wenn Sie nicht bereit sind, ihr etwas Vertrauen zu schenken, ich bin es. Ob nun mit oder ohne Ihre Zustimmung, Elizabeth, ich werde sie freilassen. Die Frage ist nur, tue ich es hier oder lasse ich mir eine Adresse von ihr geben und schicke sie durch das Gate. Und hier wäre sie uns meiner Meinung nach weit nützlicher als auf irgendeiner, vielleicht inzwischen leeren Welt." Er kniff die Lippen aufeinander, als müsse er sich noch einen letzten Satz verkneifen.  
Weir beugte sich vor, stützte die Arme auf ihren Schreibtisch, eine Hand legte sie an ihre Lippen.  
So hatte sie John Sheppard wirklich noch nie gesehen. Und das sollte diese Fremde ausgelöst haben? Konnte sie in der wenigen Zeit, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten, tatsächlich einen solchen Einfluß auf ihn ausgeübt haben? War es möglich, daß sie ihn so gründlich an der Nase herumgeführt hatte, um zu erreichen, was immer sie wollte?  
Weir runzelte die Stirn.  
Sheppard stand starr da, blickte noch immer aus den Fenstern in den Gateroom hinaus.  
Sie vertraute ihm und seinem Urteil eigentlich. Er mochte sich schon einige Male geirrt haben, aber im allgemeinen besaß er ein Gespür dafür, was richtig und was falsch war. Nur leider wollte er nur zu gern immer wieder mit dem Kopf durch die Wand. Und ihr gelang es nicht immer, ihn daran zu hindern.  
Irrte er sich jetzt? Bildete er sich nur ein, daß diese Vashtu ihre Freundschaft suchte? Oder ...  
„Nehmen Sie Beckett und lassen Sie sie untersuchen. Sollte Carson nichts finden, steht Vashtu unter Ihrer Aufsicht, Colonel", entschied Weir endlich.  
Wenn es möglich war, leuchteten seine Augen, als er sich mit einem breiten Grinsen wieder zu ihr umdrehte. Er nickte, und voller Energie wollte er zur Tür hinaus.  
„Aber, John", fügte Weir noch an, sah ihm noch einmal ins Gesicht. „Wenn Sie sich irren, werden Sie persönlich die Verantwortung tragen, haben Sie verstanden? Sollte Vashtu sich als Bedrohung herausstellen, werde ich Sie dafür belangen und an die Erde melden."  
Sheppard nickte eifrig, ehe er den Raum verließ. Weir meinte, ein kurzes „Danke" in der Luft hängen zu hören.

* * *

Einige Stunden später

Vashtu blickte auf, als Sheppard den Raum wieder betrat. Sie spürte sofort, daß da noch jemand bei ihm war, ein anderer, dessen Verbindung zu ihr aber längst nicht so stark war wie die erste. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie erkannte, daß dieser sich sogar gegen das wehrte, was ihm gegeben worden war.  
„Vashtu?" Sheppard blickte um die Ecke.  
Sie erhob sich, lächelte ihn an.  
Sheppards Augen strahlten. „Ich bringe jemanden mit." Mit diesen Worten winkte er jemanden, der noch in der Finsternis stand und nun etwas schüchtern daraus auftauchte. Der andere ...  
„Das ist Dr. Beckett", stellte Sheppard ihn vor. „Wenn er sein Okay gibt, darfst du gehen."  
„Dr. Beckett." Sie neigte grüßend den Kopf.  
„Öffnen."  
Dieser Dr. Beckett schien unsicher, sehr unsicher. Seine Augen zuckten nervös, und seine Hände umklammerten krampfhaft die Tasche, die er mit sich trug.  
Vashtu neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. Sie konnte fühlen, wie das Kraftfeld erlosch. Unwillkürlich trat sie, jetzt selbst etwas unsicher, einen Schritt zurück.  
„Sollten wir sie nicht betäuben?" fragte Dr. Beckett in diesem Moment.  
„Das ist nicht nötig, Doc", antwortete Sheppard, trat als erster in den Käfig.  
Vashtu sah ihm entgegen, dann richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Dr. Beckett.  
Irgendwie ... er war ihr sympatisch. Deutlich kleiner als Sheppard, etwas untersetzt. Sein Gesicht wirkte offen und freundlich.  
Jetzt trat er sichtlich nervös ebenfalls in den Käfig, ging langsam an Sheppard vorbei. Der hatte die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt und beobachtete aufmerksam alles atmete einmal tief ein, dann trat sie dem Doktor entgegen.  
Beckett sah sie an wie die Maus die Schlange, schluckte einige Male. „Dann ... ich muß." Verlegen blickte er sich um, stellte die Tasche schließlich auf den Boden und beugte sich darüber.  
Vashtu erhaschte einen Blick auf vertrautes. Spritzen, Nadeln und noch einiges. Lächelnd krempelte sie den Rest ihres Ärmels über den Ellenbogen, spannte die Muskeln an.  
„Ich werde zunächst etwas Blut abnehmen", erklärte Beckett und erhob sich. Erstaunt riß er die Augen auf, als sie bereits soweit bereit stand und ihm ihren Arm hinhielt.  
„Das ist kein Problem, Doktor", sagte sie lächelnd. „Ich kann mir die Nadel auch selbst setzen."  
„Ich ..." Beckett schüttelte verdattert den Kopf.  
„Ich habe doch gesagt, es ist kein Problem", ließ Sheppard sich vernehmen.  
„Wenn Sie das Blut untersuchen, werden Sie veränderte Genstränge finden, Doktor. Sollte das ein Problem sein, ich kann Ihnen gern meine Unterlagen zur Verfügung stellen. Mutationen gab es, meines Wissens, nicht. Falls sich doch etwas finden sollte, wäre ich sehr dankbar, wenn Sie mich informieren würden. Vielleicht könnten wir dann gegensteuern."  
Beckett starrte sie immer noch an. „Wie ... ?"  
„Sie war bei den Antikern Wissenschaftlerin, Doc", erklärte Sheppard. „Sie selbst hat das veränderte Gen geschaffen, das sie trägt."  
Beckett drehte sich halb um, daß er zwischen ihnen beiden stand. Irritiert sah er immer wieder von einem zum anderen. Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie.  
„Sie waren Wissenschaftlerin?"  
Vashtu nickte, band sich nun selbst den Arm ab. „Bei ihnen heißt es, glaube ich, Gentechnikerin. Aber das ist lange her."  
Becketts Gesicht verzog sich zu einem kameradschaftlichem Lächeln. „Wirklich? Ich arbeite selbst auf diesem Gebiet. Und, ich muß zugeben, seit wir hier sind, bin ich mit seinem Arbeiten erstaunlich weit gekommen. Vielleicht möchten Sie später einen Blick darauf werfen."  
Über die Schulter des Arztes konnte Vashtu Sheppard beobachten, der ungeduldig dastand, das Gewicht immer wieder von einem Bein auf das andere verlagerte. Beckett redete weiter, während er ihr endlich Blut abnahm.  
„Diese Sache ist höchst interessant. Woran haben Sie zuletzt gearbeitet?" Beckett zog die Nadel aus ihrem Arm, drückte die winzige Wunde mit einem Tupfer ab.  
Vashtu spannte die Muskeln wieder an und hob den Arm. „Nahrungsersatz. Wir hatten zwar das Tor, aber die Wraith wußten, daß wir darauf angewiesen waren, Nahrung von außen zu holen. Mein Auftrag war es, die verschiedenen pflanzlichen Restbestandteile des Salzwassers auf ihren Nährwert hin zu untersuchen und gegebenenfalls anzureichern, um daraus Nahrung zu gewinnen."  
Beckett nickte anerkennend. „Ein weites Feld, und sicher nicht ganz einfach. Immerhin standen Sie hier ziemlich unter Druck damals, nicht wahr?"  
Sheppard sah sie nachdenklich an, eine Frage in den Augen.  
Vashtu nickte ihm stumm als Antwort zu. „Nicht ganz einfach, das gebe ich zu. Aber nicht wirklich ausfüllend. Immerhin hatte ich noch genug Zeit, um meine eigenen Forschungen an der Gentherapie fortzuführen."  
Beckett schloß seine Tasche wieder. „Ich würde mich gern weiter mit Ihnen darüber unterhalten, Vashtu. Und ich denke, in den nächsten Tagen werden wir noch einige Zeit mit Gesprächen verbringen, wenn Sie möchten."  
„Was soll das heißen?" Sheppard trat vor.  
Beckett drehte sich zu ihm um. „Nun, das heißt, daß sie leider noch einige Zeit in Quarantäne bleiben muß, ehe ..."  
„Sie sollten sie untersuchen und Ihr Okay geben, damit ich sie unter meine Aufsicht stellen kann", entgegnete der Colonel hitzig.  
„Solange wir nicht wissen, ob nicht vielleicht doch eine Bedrohung durch sie erfolgt, entschuldigen Sie, Vashtu, werde ich sie nicht in die Stadt lassen, Colonel." Beckett blieb fest.  
Sheppards Augen flammten auf. „Das ist ..."  
„John!" Vashtu fing seinen Blick ein, schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ich habe gesagt, ich warte. Und ein paar Tage kann ich durchaus noch überstehen."  
Sheppard sah sie an, die Kiefer fest aufeinander gepreßt, dann senkte er den Blick.  
Beckett dagegen starrte sie entgeistert an, dann glitt sein Blick zu dem Colonel hinüber, ging dann wieder zwischen ihnen hin und her. Schließlich nickte er verstehend und leicht schmunzelnd, nahm seine Tasche.  
„Ich möchte mit Ihnen sprechen, Colonel", sagte er, als er den Käfig wieder verließ.  
Sheppard sah wieder Vashtu an, die seinen Blick erwiderte, langsam den Kopf schüttelte. „Es wird gehen", wisperte sie schließlich.  
Er öffnete den Mund, als wolle er etwas sagen, dann aber wandte er sich abrupt ab und verließ ebenfalls den Käfig, folgte Beckett auf dem Fuße.  
„Was sollte das gerade?" fuhr er den Mediziner an, kaum daß sie um die Ecke des Ganges waren.  
Beckett blieb stehen, sah zu ihm hoch. „Dr. Weir rief mich an und übertrug mir die Entscheidung, Colonel. Und ich werde sie nicht eher aus der Quarantäne entlassen, als daß ich genau weiß, was in ihr vorgeht."  
„Sie sollten einen Blick auf sie werfen und sie dann an mich überstellen, Doktor. So war es abgemacht!" entgegnete Sheppard wütend. „Ich lasse mich nicht übergehen."  
Beckett sah ihn an, reckte sich dann. „Und was soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach jetzt sagen? Daß ihr Blut rot wie unseres ist? Colonel, Sie wissen doch sehr genau, daß ich noch gar nichts sagen kann, noch rein gar nichts. Abgesehen von der einen oder anderen Kleinigkeit."  
„Ich werde sie nicht in diesem Käfig lassen. Sie ist keine Gefahr!" Sheppard reckte sein Kinn vor.  
„Sie wird auch nicht hier bleiben. Ich überstelle sie in den Überwachungsraum. Dort haben wir sie unter Kontrolle und sie kann sich ein wenig an die Umgebung und die Menschen hier gewöhnen. Denn, auch wenn es Ihnen vielleicht entgangen ist, diese Vashtu ist in zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen nicht gerade sehr erfahren. Nach allem, was Sie mir bereits erzählten, war sie schon bevor Atlantis verlassen wurde eingesperrt. John, zehntausend Jahre. Wir wissen nicht, was eine so lange Einsamkeit in einem Menschen anrichten kann, erst recht nicht wenn dieser Mensch ein Antiker ist. Wir müssen sie langsam an andere Individuen gewöhnen. Wenn wir sie jetzt in die Stadt lassen, erleidet sie vielleicht einen Kulturschock. Ich werde auf jeden Fall Dr. Heightmeyer zu ihr schicken."  
Sheppard biß sich auf die Lippen, seine Hände verkrampften sich immer wieder zu Fäusten. Doch er nickte.

* * *

Einige Tage später

Dr. Weir stand oben auf der Galerie und sah hinunter auf die Gestalt, die auf dem Bett saß, die Beine angezogen, und offensichtlich in einem Buch las. In frischer Kleidung, einem neuen Haarschnitt und sauber wirkte Vashtu selbst auf sie vollkommen normal. Dennoch bereitete ihr das Auftauchen dieser Frau viele Sorgen.  
„Ah, Elizabeth, schön, Sie zu sehen."  
Weir blickte auf und nickte Beckett zu, der gerade auf die Galerie getreten war, einen Stapel Papiere in den Händen. „Carson. Ich wollte mir einmal selbst unseren unverhofften Gast ansehen."  
Beckett nickte verständnisvoll, stellte sich neben sie und blicke hinunter.  
„Liest sie tatsächlich?" erkundigte Weir sich.  
„Oh ja, das tut sie", antwortete Beckett. „Das Buch hat sie von Colonel Sheppard. Sie liest sehr interessiert, offensichtlich gefällt es ihr."  
Weir nickte skeptisch. „Dann ist er also hier gewesen."  
Beckett lächelte. „Oh, er ist fast jeden Tag hier, nach seinem Dienst. Meist eine Stunde, manchmal etwas länger, manchmal etwas kürzer. Die beiden haben sich offensichtlich viel zu erzählen."  
Weir nickte, runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Und was sagen Sie zu ihr?"  
Becketts Lächeln vertiefte sich. „Meine Tests sind so gut wie abgeschlossen. Und, bis auf das, was sie selbst zugibt, habe ich nichts gefunden. Dr. Heightmeyers Bericht dürften Sie ja bekommen haben. Auch sie attestiert ihr eine gute geistige Gesundheit. Sie leidet eben nur an der langen Einsamkeit, darum bemühen wir uns, ihr Kontaktpersonen zur Seite zu stellen. Der Colonel ist geradezu ... Nun ja, wie gesagt, die beiden haben viel miteinander zu besprechen."  
Weir nickte wieder, ihre Hände glitten über das Metallgestränge der Galerie. „Rodney ist immer noch mit den Auswertungen der Daten in ihrem ... Labor beschäftigt. Wie es aussieht, hat sie auch hier die Wahrheit gesagt. Sie hatte Zugriff auf den Hauptrechner, aber keine Möglichkeit, ihn irgendwie zu manipulieren." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
Beckett sah sie besorgt an. „Aber etwas bereitet Ihnen Kopfschmerzen. Was ist es?"  
„Sheppards Vernarrtheit in diese Frau, die bereitet mir Sorgen." Sie seufzte. „Ich frage mich, was da vor sich geht. Er ist nicht wie sonst. Man könnte den Eindruck gewinnen, er ..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
Beckett nickte. „Sie sollten sich darum keine Sorgen machen, Elizabeth", antwortete er. „Ich glaube im Gegenteil, Vashtu tut dem Colonel gut. Er kommt mehr aus sich heraus als bisher. Und ... da kommt er übrigens."  
Weir richtete sich wieder auf, sah nach unten.  
Tatsächlich hatte sich gerade die Tür geöffnet und Colonel Sheppard betrat den Raum, eine Kiste unter dem Arm. Vashtu blickte auf, und sie lächelte.  
Weir runzelte die Stirn.  
Sheppard ließ sich auf der im Raum stehenden Sitzgruppe nieder und öffnete den Karton. Dann begann er, ein Schachspiel aufzubauen. Vashtu trat interessiert näher, betrachtete ihn aufmerksam dabei.  
„Das ist interessant. Sie sollten es sich ansehen, Elizabeth. Dann werden Sie vielleicht verstehen, warum ich keine Bedenken habe." Beckett nickte lächelnd.  
Weir blickte ihn fragend an. „Was meinen Sie?"  
Vashtu ließ sich jetzt auf der anderen Seite des Spielbrettes nieder. Sheppard hatte den ersten Zug.  
„Seit ein paar Tagen bringt der Colonel dieses Spiel mit. Sie spielen ... Oh, ich glaube, gewonnen hat noch keiner von ihnen, seit Vashtu Schach verstanden hat."  
Weir runzelte die Stirn, blickte wieder nach unten und beobachtete eine Weile das Spiel.  
„Das ist nicht möglich!" entfuhr es ihr endlich. „Haben wir Aufnahmen davon?"  
Beckett nickte. „Sie spielen genau gleich. Ständig gibt es ein Remis nach dem anderen. Sie denken gleich, wie eine Person, nur eben in zwei Körpern", erklärte er. „Zu Anfang gewann Sheppard noch, doch bereits ab der dritten Partie gibt es diese Konstellation. Sie können nicht gegeneinander gewinnen, es sei denn, einer von ihnen läßt es zu."  
Vashtu zog den schwarzen Läufer, schlug damit Sheppards Turm. Der wiederum nahm ihren Springer. Die Partie näherte sich ihrem Ende, einem Ende, das nur auf eines hinauslaufen konnte: ein Remis.  
Weir schüttelte den Kopf. „Soetwas habe ich noch nie gehört. Das ist unmöglich!" entfuhr es ihr.  
Beckett zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann Ihnen nichts anderes sagen. Aber nach Vashtus Geschichte habe ich mir soetwas bereits gedacht. Sie beide sind etwas unkonventionell. Ein merkwürdiger Zufall, aber geistig scheinen sie tatsächlich auf genau der gleichen Ebene zu stehen, einmal abgesehen von Vashtus etwas höherem Entwicklungsstand. Es ist, als seien sie geistig verbunden." Er betrachtete die beiden dort unten noch einmal sehr genau. „Und ich denke, genau dieser Umstand hat den Colonel so für Vashtu eingenommen. Er ist fasziniert von ihr, das gebe ich zu, aber es ist auch umgekehrt. Er ist inzwischen zu ihrer Bezugsperson geworden, ihm vertraut sie am meisten. Wenn wir Sheppard jetzt verbieten, sich weiter mit ihr zu treffen, könnte das auf ihren Geisteszustand Auswirkungen haben. Und genau darum würde ich mich an Ihrer Stelle in die Situation fügen. Ändern können Sie sie sowieso nicht mehr."  
Das Remis war da. Keiner der beiden Spieler konnte noch vor oder zurück. Ein Patt.  
Sheppard lachte, lehnte sich entspannt zurück.  
Weir atmete tief ein. „Und Sie sagen, es besteht keine Notwendigkeit mehr, sie hier festzuhalten?"  
„Vom medizinischen Standpunkt aus nicht."  
Weir konnte nicht aus ihrer Haut, sie machte sich Sorgen um Sheppard. Er war anders als sonst. Schon allein diese Beobachtung, wie er dort so merkwürdig entspannt bei dieser Fremden saß, wie er mit ihr lachte und Scherze machte. Etwas war eigenartig an dieser Sache.  
„Wenn Sie mich fragen, lassen Sie sie unter Aufsicht in die Stadt, Elizabeth. Wenn sie etwas zu verbergen hat, werden wir es ohnehin erst erfahren, wenn es soweit ist. Wenn sie Geheimnisse hat, wird sie sie uns auf diesem Wege nicht verraten."  
„Könnte sie Atlantis schaden?" Weirs Fingerknöchel wurden weiß, so fest umspannte sie das Geländer.  
Beckett neigte den Kopf, drückte die Papiere, die er schon die ganze Zeit mit sich herumtrug, fester an den Körper. „Die Geräte reagieren selbstverständlich auf sie und wir haben nicht die leiseste Ahnung, zu was ihr Geist fähig ist. Aber ... Ich glaube nicht, daß sie eine Gefahr für Atlantis darstellt. Bisher war sie mehr als kooperativ und hat alles mit sich machen lassen. Sie will einfach nur Anschluß. Wir könnten eine Menge von ihr lernen, Elizabeth."  
„Mir bereitet es Sorge, daß sie erst jetzt aufgetaucht ist. Warum nicht schon eher. Mehr als genug Möglichkeiten dazu hatte sie."  
Beckett warf ihr einen langen Blick zu. „Wirklich?"


	5. Eine eigenartige Reaktion

Zwei Tage später

Sheppard führte Vashtu in die Kantine. Sofort, nachdem sie den Raum betreten hatten, herrschte Schweigen. Alle starrten sie beide an, teils neugierig, andere sogar feindselig. Er ließ sich nichts anmerken, doch er spürte, wie Vashtu sich unwillkürlich versteifte. So führte er sie zu einem Stuhl, drückte sie mit sanfter Gewalt darauf nieder.  
„Ich hole uns einen Kaffee", sagte er, zwinkerte Johnson, dem Marine, der zu ihrer Bewachung abkommandiert war, zu.  
Überdeutlich spürte er noch immer die Blicke auf sich, zwang sich, sich ganz normal zu geben. Je mehr er sich anmerken ließ, daß ihm unwohl war, desto länger würde dieser Zustand andauern. Und er hatte vor, so schnell wie möglich zur Routine zurückzukehren - natürlich mit Vashtu.  
Er nahm zwei Tassen und stellte sie vor sich. In eine füllte er soviel Kaffee, wie er mochte, dann stellte er die Kanne zur Seite und goß die zweite halbvoll Milch, ehe er sie mit der braunen Brühe auffüllte, noch etwas Zucker dazugab.  
„Nanu, Colonel, ich wußte gar nicht, daß Sie Ihre Milch neuerdings mit Kaffee trinken", sagte plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme neben ihm.  
Sheppard warf einen halben Blick zu seinem Nachbarn. „Rodney, die Stadt wieder in die richtige Position gebracht inzwischen?" Freundlich lächelnd wandte er sich ab und kehrte zu Vashtu zurück.  
„Was ist das?" fragte sie, als sie die Tasse nahm.  
„Das Geheimnis der ewig wachenden Führungskräfte: Kaffee. Für dich nicht ganz so stark. Du sollst ihn ja erst einmal kennenlernen." Er ließ sich auf dem Stuhl ihr gegenüber nieder, blickte zu Johnson hoch, der hinter ihr stand. „Na los, wir beißen uns schon nicht, solange Sie sich auch eine Tasse holen." Auffordernd nickte er zur Theke hinüber.  
Johnson nickte dankbar und ging nun seinerseits hinüber.  
„Ist das etwa unser Besuch aus der Vergangenheit?" fragte McKay, der Sheppard gefolgt war.  
Vashtu starrte in ihre Tasse. Noch hatte sie nicht probiert.  
Sheppard blickte fragend auf. „Haben Sie nicht noch etwas zu tun, Rodney?"  
McKay ließ sich neben ihm auf einem Stuhl nieder. „Wie ich hörte, haben Sie unseren militärischen Leiter ja sehr in Beschlag genommen."  
Vashtu blickte unter ihren Wimpern hervor auf, musterte McKay einen Moment lang, ehe sie den Blick wieder senkte. „Es ist seine Entscheidung, Dr. McKay, wenn ich mich nicht irre."  
Johnson kehrte zurück, pustete in seine Tasse, aus der heißer Dampf aufstieg.  
Sheppard registrierte erleichtert, daß einzelne Gespräche an den anderen Tischen wieder aufgenommen wurden. Sie waren also nicht mehr die Attraktion.  
„Ich habe mir übrigens Ihr ... Labor angesehen. Was für eine Wissenschaft haben Sie denn ausgeübt? Computerspezialist kann es ja nicht gewesen sein", fragte McKay munter weiter.  
Vashtu nahm nun endlich einen Schluck, stellte die Tasse dann mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht auf den Tisch.  
„Sie war so etwas wie eine Genetikerin, Rodney", antwortete Sheppard für sie.  
„Ach ja?" McKay musterte Vashtu mit hochgezogenen Brauen.  
„Ja, genau das", murmelte sie endlich, blickte wieder auf, fixierte den Blick des Wissenschaftlers. „Ich weiß, was Sie denken, Dr. McKay. Ich habe mehrere Ihrer Protokolle gelesen."  
McKay lächelte.  
„Sie sind auf dem falschen Weg", fügte sie noch hinzu.  
McKays Lächeln verschwand wie ausradiert. „Ich wüßte nicht, was meine Protokolle Sie angehen. Und daß ich auf dem falschen Weg bin ... nun, der Neid eines gescheiterten Volkes kann tief reichen, nicht wahr?"  
Vashtu schob ihre Tasse zur Seite, stützte sich auf ihren Unterarm und beugte sich vor. „Wir sind nicht gescheitert", sagte sie.  
„Nun ja, wenn man bedenkt, daß Sie eine unheilbare Seuche gegen die Wraith getauscht haben ... Warum sollte ich das nicht als Fehlschlag auffassen?"  
„Weil das nicht zu vergleichen ist, Rodney, darum", wandte Sheppard warnend ein.  
McKay lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Wir haben schon so viele abgebrochene Forschungsberichte gefunden, die ausgesetzt wurden, weil man sie ... Was? Ihre Regierung war doch offensichtlich nicht gerade entscheidungsfreudig."  
„Der Rat hat nach seinem Gewissen gehandelt, Dr. McKay", entgegnete Vashtu. „Haben Sie eines?"  
Sheppard stellte seine Tasse hart auf dem Tisch ab. „Okay, es reicht."  
„Es ist schon auffällig, gleichgültig welche Technologie auch immer entwickelt wurde, immer wieder brach man kurz vor der Vollendung die Forschung ab. Mir scheint das ein bißchen zu viel Gewissen zu sein."  
Vashtus Kiefer mahlten. „Ich hoffe für Sie, daß Sie nie in eine ähnliche Lage kommen, Dr. McKay. Dann würden Sie nämlich vielleicht verstehen, was damals geschehen ist."  
„Die Antiker haben den Krieg verloren und sich aus der Pegasus-Galaxie zurückgezogen. Danke, das habe ich begriffen. Selbst Super-Soldaten wie Sie haben das Ende nicht mehr aufhalten können."  
„Ich würde dir gern etwas zeigen, Vashtu, kommst du bitte?" Sheppard wechselte mit Johnson einen hilflosen Blick.  
„Ich bin kein Super-Soldat, Dr. McKay", entgegnete Vashtu mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. „Und ich hantiere auch nicht mit Dingen herum, von denen ich nichts verstehe."  
„Vashtu, wir gehen!"  
Sie blickte irritiert auf. „Was?"  
Sheppard nickte Johnson zu. „Wir gehen."  
McKay blieb am Tisch zurück, trank seinen Kaffee.

* * *

Kurz darauf

„Sir, ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee war", ließ Johnson sich vernehmen, als sie den Puddlejumper bestiegen.  
Sheppard bedachte den Marine mit einem langen Blick, setzte sich dann auf den Pilotensitz und ließ die Triebwerke des Fluggerätes hochfahren.  
Vashtu beobachtete ihn dabei.  
Er war tatsächlich erstaunlich begabt, doch alle Systeme schien er trotzdem noch nicht zu beherrschen. Der Puddlejumper tat, was er von ihm verlangte, doch offensichtlich waren ihm einige Fragen noch nicht in den Sinn gekommen.  
Sie lehnte sich auf ihrem Sitz zurück, starrte aus dem Fenster.  
Dieser Dr. McKay ... Sie wußte selbst nicht, was genau in sie gefahren war. Im Moment fühlte sie sich von der Situation etwas überfordert. Diese ständigen Blicke machten ihr Angst. Wäre Sheppard nicht an ihrer Seite gewesen, vielleicht hätte sie ihren Plan inzwischen tatsächlich aufgegeben.  
Aber McKay? Sie hatte etwas in ihm gefühlt, doch es wirkte nicht wie bei Sheppard oder Dr. Beckett. Offensichtlich experimentieren auch die Menschen mit ihrem Genom herum, und offensichtlich hatten sie da etwas entdeckt - oder zumindest glaubten sie, etwas entdeckt zu haben. Dabei aber machten sie auch gewisse Fehler.  
Sie hatte die Wahrheit gesagt, wenn auch etwas verdreht. Sie konnte in McKay lesen, in seinen Gedanken. Und das war etwas, was ihr selbst bei ihrem eigenen Volk verwehrt gewesen war. Es gab bestimmte Verbindungen zwischen den Individuen, das ja, aber nicht so.  
Es hatte sie einfach angewidert, wie seine Gedanken sie angefallen hatten, wie er sie in seinem Geist herabsetzte und auf sie hinuntersah. In Verbindung mit der Reaktion der weiteren Atlantis-Besatzung war ihr schlicht ... Sie hatte einfach überreagiert.  
„Rodney ist eigentlich gar nicht so ein schlechter Kerl", sagte Sheppard jetzt vollkommen unvermittelt.  
Der Puddlejumper schwebte durch die obere Schleuse.  
Vashtu biß sich auf die Lippen.  
„Laß dich nicht so von ihm reizen. Man muß ihn unter Druck setzen, dann arbeitet er besser. Sein Umgang mit anderen läßt zu wünschen übrig, das gebe ich zu. Aber er ist ein guter Wissenschaftler", fuhr Sheppard fort.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Vashtu, daß er konzentriert durch das Sichtfenster blickte. Der Himmel über dem Ozean war blau und mit einigen weißen Wolken betupft.  
„Er ist in meinem Team, darum wirst du dich wohl oder übel mit ihm anfreunden müssen. Mir ist er manchmal auch zu anmaßend, aber ich denke, inzwischen habe ich ihn ganz gut im Griff." Er drehte sich zu ihr um, lächelte ein wenig. Doch in seinen Augen stand Sorge.  
Vashtu seufzte, senkte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, ich weiß auch nicht, was in mich gefahren ist", sagte sie.  
Sie würde sich vor McKays Geist schützen müssen, ihre Barrieren verstärken. Vielleicht half es, wenn sie sich während seiner Anwesenheit auf andere konzentrierte. Allerdings war sie sich da nicht so ganz sicher.  
„Colonel Sheppard, hier Weir. Was tun Sie da?"  
Er blinzelte ihr zu, drehte sich wieder nach vorn. „Ich zeige unserem Gast die Umgebung, Elizabeth", seine Stimme klang vollkommen unschuldig bei diesen Worten.  
Vashtu sah ihn forschend an, nachdem sie plötzlich Weirs Stimme nicht mehr hörte.  
Das war noch etwas, was sie niederdrückte und belastete. Daß man ihr immer noch mißtraute. Sollte ihr Plan Erfolg haben, brauchte sie das Vertrauen aller Menschen auf Atlantis. Doch bis jetzt sah es nicht so aus, als würde ihr das gelingen.  
Sie drehte sich wieder zum Fenster um und blickte hinaus.  
Das hatte ihr gefehlt. Früher war sie oft mit den Jumpern unterwegs gewesen. Ihr Vater hatte immer scherzhaft behauptet, sie hätte in die Armee eintreten sollen. Doch dazu hatte sie sich nicht berufen gefühlt. Sie wußte, sie brauchte mehr Freiheit, als man ihr dort hätte geben können. Also glaubte sie, in der Wissenschaft diese zu finden. Doch wie schnell Vertrauen aufgebraucht war, hatte sie nur allzu schnell feststellen müssen. Daß Janus ihr die Jumper zugänglich machte, war für sie wie eine Befreiung gewesen.  
„Gefällt es dir?" fragte Sheppard sanft.  
Sie nickte, schloß die Augen.  
Selbst wenn sie eigentlich nichts spürte, glaubte sie doch, sie könne fühlen, wie sie flog. Wie ein Vogel.  
Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, lächelte er sie an, und sie erwiderte sein Lächeln.  
„Noch mehr würde es mir gefallen, wenn du mich einmal fliegen lassen würdest." Die Worte waren ihr herausgerutscht, da sie nicht glaubte, er würde es wagen.  
In seinen Augen blitzte Überraschung auf, dann grinste er, schaltete kurz den Autopiloten zu und erhob sich.  
Vashtu ließ sich diese Aufforderung nicht zweimal zeigen. Sofort rutschte sie auf den Pilotensitz, übernahm das Steuer.  
„Sir, ich glaube nicht ..." hörte sie Johnson hinter sich mit einem zweifelnden Unterton in der Stimme sagen.  
„Überwachen Sie die Kontrollen", fiel Sheppard ihm ins Wort, setzte sich auf ihren vorherigen Platz. Sie fühlte seine Blicke auf sich, er musterte sie interessiert, ob sie auch alles unter Kontrolle hatte. Dann glitt sein Blick ab und er sah zum Fenster hinaus.  
Vashtu überkam der Übermut. Sie steuerte den Jumper in einen engen Looping, machte dann rasch aufeinanderfolgende Ausweichmanöver, zog dann das Gerät hoch bis in eine niedrige Umlaufbahn, um sie dann wieder fallen zu lassen und kurz über dem Ozean abzufangen. Sie beschleunigte und konnte beinahe die Wellen fühlen, die sie hinter sich herzogen.  
„Du fliegst gut." In Sheppards Stimme schwang Bewunderung.  
Vashtu lachte, ließ den Jumper, ohne die Geschwindigkeit wegzunehmen, eine noch engere Kurve beschreiben, zog ihn wieder hoch bis in einen weiteren Orbit hinein. Dann legte sie ihn in eine weitere Kurve, ließ ihn wieder hinunter trudeln, indem sie die Geschwindigkeit abrupt absenkte, um ihn in geringer Höhe wieder aufzufangen und in einen festen Kurs zu zwingen.  
„Wow!"  
Vashtus Lächeln erlosch.  
Sie mußte es tun. Und jetzt war vielleicht genau der richtige Zeitpunkt. Sie musterte ihn kurz aus den Augenwinkeln, blickte dann wieder nach vorn. Noch einmal überdachte sie ihre Entscheidung, dann atmete sie tief ein. „John, ich möchte gern mit dir sprechen ... unter vier Augen." Sie sagte es so leise, daß sie hoffte, nur er würde es hören.  
Verstehen blitzte in seinen Augen auf. Er drehte sich zu Johnson um. „Könnten Sie mir bitte meine Weste aus dem Abteil holen. Sie muß auf einem Sitz liegen."  
Der Marine erhob sich, warf ihnen noch einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Natürlich, Sir." Damit ging er.  
Kaum hatte er die Kanzel verlassen, drückte Sheppard auch schon den Knopf und ließ die Trenntür zwischen Vorderteil und Heck einrasten. Dabei grinste er wie ein kleiner Junge, der gerade einen besonderen Streich ausgeheckt hatte.  
Dumpfes Klopfen drang zu ihnen hinein.  
„Muß eine Fehlfunktion sein, Johnson. Ich arbeite daran", rief der Colonel über die Schulter zurück.  
Vashtu ließ den Jumper im Autopiloten weiterfliegen, drehte sich zu ihm um und schüttelte den Kopf. „Manchmal ... John, ich frage mich wirklich, ob du alle deine Taten ernst meinst."  
„Wenn ich ihn nicht ausgesperrt hätte, wären wir nie allein, dafür werden die anderen schon sorgen, glaube mir. Also, was wolltest du mir sagen?"  
Vashtu zögerte nun doch, blickte wieder zum Frontfenster hinaus. Sie wußte, sie hatte noch mehr Trümpfe, sie wußte, sie konnte sie nach und nach ausspielen. Aber war es wirklich richtig, was sie tat? Würde ihr Plan gelingen, wenn sie auf diese Weise vorging? Oder würde er scheitern?  
Sie kniff die Lippen aufeinander, knetete mit den Händen ihre Oberschenkel.  
„Hey, du mußt es mir nicht sagen, wenn du nicht willst." Sheppard beugte sich vor, suchte ihren Blick.  
Hinter ihnen hämmerte Johnson noch immer fluchend gegen die Tür.  
Vashtu sah auf und seufzte. „Während der Zeit, in der ich euch beobachtete, ist mir euer Umgang mit den Energien aufgefallen, den ZPMs", sagte sie schließlich.  
Sheppard setzte sich wieder auf und runzelte die Stirn. „Und?"  
Jetzt war sie es, die sich nicht mehr traute, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Viel zu sehr wünschte sie sich, ihm etwas anderes sagen zu dürfen. Aber dazu war jetzt keine Zeit, wollte sie an ihrem Plan festhalten. Und sie hatte Angst, daß er genau das in ihrem Gesicht lesen konnte.  
„Ihr benutzt die ZPMs, bis sie leer sind. Dann baut ihr sie aus und ... was? Werft ihr sie einfach weg?"  
Sheppard stutzte. Offenbar hatte er sich darüber noch keine Gedanken gemacht.  
Vashtu nickte. „Die Geräte, die ihr ZPMs nennt, waren nie dazu gedacht, nur einmal verwendet zu werden. Es gab und gibt vielleicht noch immer Geräte, mit denen sie ihre Energie wiederherstellen können. Ihr nutzt die Macht der Stadt nicht, weil ihr immer nur ein oder zwei ZPMs verwendet, vielleicht weil ihr von diesen Maschinen nichts wußtet. Ihr könntet wesentlich mehr haben, ihr könntet Atlantis wirklich wiederauferstehen lassen." Jetzt wagte sie doch einen Blick.  
Sheppard starrte sie mit großen Augen an. „Wir könnten den Schild verwenden!"  
Vashtu nickte. „Ihr könntet Atlantis fliegen lassen", setzte sie hinzu.  
In seinen Augen leuchtete es auf. „Cool!" Er wurde ernst. „Aber ... es sind immerhin zehntausend Jahre vergangen ..."  
„Die Technologie ist gleich. Ich denke, irgendeines müßte noch funktionieren, selbst wenn die anderen vielleicht zerstört sind."  
„Andere? Wieviel Ladegeräte gab es?" Sheppard beugte sich vor, in seinen Augen blitzte Abenteuerlust und Neugier.  
„In dieser Galaxie drei", antwortete Vashtu. „Und wo eines ist weiß ich. Bei einer meiner Expeditionen hatte ich mich einem Reparaturtrupp anschließen dürfen. Ich kenne die Gate-Adresse."  
Johnson, der sich noch immer die Lunge aus dem Hals brüllte und wie irr gegen die Tür hämmerte, war endgültig vergessen. Vashtu und Sheppard sahen sich an, während in ihren Köpfen fast gleiche Bilder abliefen. Dann nickten sie einander im stummen Einverständnis zu.  
„Wir sollten es Weir sagen."


	6. Die Konferenz

Einen Tag später

Vashtu betrat den Konferenzraum von Atlantis, blickte sich um. Sie hatte sich gewappnet, da Sheppard ihr erzählt hatte, daß zu dieser Versammlung auch McKay erscheinen würde. Doch noch war nur Dr. Beckett anwesend, der sich mit einem schmalen Mann mit wirrem Haar und einer Brille unterhielt.  
Sheppard trat hinter ihr ein, geleitete sie zu dem Tisch und setzte sich neben sie. Beckett und dem anderen nickte er freundlich zu.  
„Das ist Dr. Zelenka, ein richtig kluger Kopf", wisperte der Colonel ihr zu.  
Vashtu nickte. Kurz spürte sie hinaus, doch da war nichts, was sie mit ihm verbinden konnte. Nein, er trug das Erbe nicht in sich wie Beckett oder Sheppard. Doch er sah kurz hinüber, lächelte ihr zu. Seine Augen blickten freundlich.  
„Johnson, warum nehmen Sie sich nicht auch einen Stuhl", schlug Sheppard dem Marine vor, der neben den Türen stand, sich offensichtlich sehr unwohl fühlte.  
Vashtu spürte kurz zu Beckett hinaus, zog sich dann sofort wieder zurück. Vielleicht sollte sie mit ihm über das Problem sprechen, daß sie mit McKays ... Bewußtsein hatte. Er schien ihr zumindest der richtige Ansprechpartner zu sein.  
In diesem Moment betrat Dr. Weir, gefolgt von McKay, den Raum. Die Leiterin der Expedition ließ sich am Kopfende des Tisches nieder, McKay setzte sich neben Zelenka, musterte die Antikerin abschätzend.  
Wieder wollten seine Gedanken mit voller Wucht auf sie einstürzten. Doch dieses Mal war Vashtu gewappnet. Sie hatte einen geistigen Schild errichtet, so daß seine Gedanken von ihr abgeschirmt waren.  
„Vashtu Uruhk, ich freue mich, daß wir uns jetzt endlich kennenlernen. Ich hoffe, Sie fühlen sich inzwischen wohl bei uns. Wie ich hörte, führt Colonel Sheppard Sie ein wenig herum und zeigt Ihnen unsere Einrichtungen", begrüßte Weir sie.  
Vashtu nickte, beugte den Kopf weit, um ihre Ehrerbietung zu zeigen. „Ich danke Ihnen, daß Sie mich hier aufgenommen haben. Ich weiß, es ist nicht selbstverständlich, daß Sie mir all das ermöglichten."  
McKay starrte sie an.  
Weir lächelte. „Nun, es freut mich, wenn es Ihnen hier gefällt. Sie werden sicher verstehen, daß wir noch die ein oder andere Frage an Sie haben, wenn Sie sich eingewöhnt haben, versteht sich. Sie werden sicher mehr Antworten kennen als wir."  
Vashtu zögerte, ehe sie nickte. „Ich denke, ich kann bei dem einen oder anderen helfen. Darum ... darum haben Colonel Sheppard und ich ja auch um dieses Treffen gebeten."  
Weir sah etwas überrascht aus, beugte sich ein wenig vor. „An mich war nur der Colonel herangetreten und hat sehr geheimnisvoll getan."  
„Ich wollte, daß sie Ihnen das selbst sagt, Elizabeth", antwortete Sheppard wie auf eine Frage.  
„Inwiefern meinen Sie denn, Sie könnten uns helfen, Vashtu? Indem Sie unseren munteren Colonel noch weiter in seine Rolle treiben? Im Moment fühlt er sich ja wohl wieder wie Captain Kirk", wandte McKay ein.  
Sheppard schüttelte resignierend den Kopf, als wüßte er, was jetzt geschehen würde.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wer Captain Kirk ist, Dr. McKay. Aber ich denke schon, ich kann helfen. Ihre, teils doch recht stümperhaften Versuche, unsere Technik mit der Ihren zu verbinden, haben bereits einigen Schaden angerichtet. Letztendlich war das auch der Grund, aus dem ich Sie auf mich aufmerksam machte", entgegnete Vashtu. Die letzten Worte richtete sie wieder an Weir. „Ich kenne zwar auch nicht alle Einzelheiten und Geräte in dieser Stadt, aber ich denke, ich könnte Ihnen weiterhelfen. Wie mit den ZPMs."  
McKay lachte, während ansonsten plötzlich absolute Stille im Raum herrschte. „Eine Antikerin, und Sie kennen sich nicht einmal mit Ihrer eigenen Technik aus?" Ihm schien plötzlich aufzugehen, daß alle anderen gespannt schwiegen, räusperte sich und verstummte.  
Vashtu hatte ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gelenkt und nickte. „Ich bin kein Universalgenie, Dr. McKay. Das waren wir alle nicht. Ich habe nur ungefähres Wissen über bestimmte Techniken, andere dagegen beherrsche ich im Schlaf. Wir hatten Techniker, Wissenschaftler, Ärzte, ein Militär. Denken Sie etwa, jeder von uns hätte jedes einzelne Detail gewußt? Atlantis war, als ich hierher kam, schon einige Jahrmillionen alt. Selbst wir, die hier lebten, kannten sich nicht mit allem aus, was wir vorfanden. Aber die Technologie reagierte auf uns, wir konnten sie verändern, wir wußten, wie wir etwas reparieren konnten, wenn es zerstört oder beschädigt wurde." Sie wandte sich wieder Weir zu. „Ich möchte mich in ihre Gesellschaft einfügen, Dr. Weir. Es mag sein, daß ich bereits auf einer höheren Stufe stehe als sie, aber ich möchte es versuchen. Bisher ist es mir gelungen, wenn ich Colonel Sheppard und Dr. Beckett glauben darf. Ich möchte Ihnen mein Wissen und meine Kraft zur Verfügung stellen. Im Gegenzug möchte ich hier bleiben, mich frei bewegen und mich vielleicht einem Forschungsteam anschließen dürfen. Ich möchte ein Leben, ein freies Leben. Und ich bin bereit, für diese Freiheit zu arbeiten."  
Weir lehnte sich nachdenklich zurück. „Sie erwähnten die ZPMs. Was hat es damit auf sich?"  
Vashtu lächelte, breitete ihre Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch aus, die Handflächen nach oben. „Das ist der Grund, aus dem Colonel Sheppard Sie um diese Unterredung bat. Es geht um mein Wissen, über das Sie nicht verfügen. Die ZPMs sind wie ... wie ..." Hilfesuchend sah sie zu Sheppard. Er hatte ihr diesen Vergleich vorgeschlagen, doch irgendwie begriff sie ihn noch nicht so ganz.  
„Akkus", half der aus, beugte sich jetzt ebenfalls vor. „ZPMs sind offenbar wiederaufladbar, nachdem sie verbraucht sind. Wir müssen uns ein Ladegerät besorgen und sind erst einmal alle Sorgen los." Er faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch und lächelte sehr zufrieden.  
„Das ist vollkommen unmöglich!" brauste McKay auf. „Die Null-Zeit im Vakuum kann nicht zweimal in die gleiche Kammer gelangen."  
„Wenn sie verbraucht ist schon", entgegnete Sheppard.  
„Das ist richtig. Sie müssen entladen sein, dann kann man ihnen neue Energien zuführen", bestätigte Vashtu.  
Weir setzte sich wieder auf. „Und Sie wissen von so einem Ladegerät?"  
Sheppard grinste und hob die Finger. „Wir wissen von drei Ladegeräten", antwortete er, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sofern sie noch existieren und funktionstüchtig sind. Wir haben sogar eine Gate-Adresse."  
„Was Sie da erzählen, ist schlicht ein wundervolles Märchen, Vashtu." McKay hob eine Hand und begann zu gestikulieren, als wolle er seine Worte unterstreichen. „ZPMs nutzen die Energie der Null-Zeit, soviel dürfte Ihnen auch klar sein. Nur allein die Struktur des ganzen ist nicht dazu angelegt, diese Vakuumenergie neu zu ordnen, geschweige denn, sie erneut aufzunehmen. Ist ein ZPM entladen, bleibt es entladen."  
„Das ist nicht ganz richtig, Rodney", wandte nun Zelenka mit akzentschwerer Stimme ein. „Gerade die Kristallstruktur ist für riesige Speichermengen geeignet, die weit über unser Vorstellungvermögen reichen. Denken Sie nur an die Speicher des Stargates. Wenn die Energie des Vakuums aufgebraucht ist, gibt es kein Vakuum mehr. Um es wieder zu einem Vakuum zu machen, muß man ihm wieder Energie zuführen."  
„Und warum haben wir bisher nichts davon gefunden?" ereiferte McKay sich.  
„Weil Sie an den falschen Stellen gesucht haben", antwortete Vashtu trocken, fühlte wieder alle Blicke auf sich gerichtet. „Dr. Zelenka hat recht. Echte Vakuumenergie kann wieder zugeführt werden, nur werden dafür selbst riesige Energien aufgewendet. Dennoch war es einfacher, die ZPMs aufzuladen als sie ständig neu herzustellen."  
Sheppard nickte, Zelenka ebenso.  
„Sie haben doch gerade noch selbst gesagt, Sie würden sich nicht in allen Bereichen auskennen. Und Sie bezeichnen sich selbst als Genetikerin. Was hat das mit Physik zu tun? Das ist ... das ist, als würde ich einen Frosch bitten, eine Atombombe zu bauen."  
Vashtu stutzte wieder, wandte sich dann an Weir: „Die Vakuumenergie eines ZPMs wieder herzustellen, benötigt, wie gesagt, selbst gewaltige Kräfte. Und genau darum wurden die Ladegeräte auf anderen Planeten gebaut. Es war zu gefährlich, sie hier zu benutzen. Wenn also die Geräte noch funktionsfähig sind, sollten wir sie dort lassen oder auf einen anderen Planeten bringen und dort ein Kraftwerk errichten."  
Sheppard nickte ernst.  
„Projekt Arkturos", sagte Zelenka, warf einen langen Blick auf McKay.  
Vashtu runzelte die Stirn. „Arkturos? Was hat Arkturos damit zu tun? Es war schon zu meiner Zeit gescheitert und hatte eine gesamte Zivilisation ausgelöscht."  
Sheppard lehnte sich zurück, kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Inzwischen ein bißchen mehr als nur eine Zivilisation", bemerkte er.  
Vashtu warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.  
„Fünf Sechstel des Sonnensystems sind zerstört, wenn wir genau sein wollen", erklärte er ihr leise.  
„Arkturos kam zu früh, die Antiker konnten es nicht beherrschen", erklärte McKay. „Wenn es Ladegeräte für ZPMs geben würde, und wenn diese eine noch gewaltigere Energie benötigen, um die Null-Zeit herzustellen, was anderes als Arkturos bliebe übrig?"  
„Geothermische Energie", wandte Sheppard ein.  
Vashtu hob die Hand. „Moment, bitte. Ich habe verfolgt, daß Sie sich über Arkturos informiert haben. Aber warum sollte ein abgeschalteter Reaktor plötzlich wieder anlaufen?"  
Sheppard nickte zu McKay hinüber. „Er hatt's eingeschaltet."  
Vashtu blieb der Mund offen stehen. Mit großen Augen starrte sie McKay an.  
„Sie waren mit dabei, Colonel. Reden Sie sich jetzt nicht hinaus", verteidigte dieser sich, woraufhin Sheppard nachdenklich nickte, den Blick auf den Tisch vor sich gerichtet. „Außerdem tut das nichts zur Sache. Es ist physikalisch vollkommen unmöglich, ein ZPM wieder aufzuladen, wenn es sich entladen hat."  
„Haben Sie in Ihrem Größenwahn vollkommen den Verstand verloren, Dr. McKay?" brauste Vashtu auf. „Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wieviele Leben dieses Projekt damals gekostet hat? Es war kein Irrtum, es kam auch nicht zu früh, es war schlicht der falsche Weg. Keen hatte sich in etwas verrannt, daß er nicht beherrschen konnte. Und dann kommen Sie zehntausend Jahre später und schalten einen Reaktor wieder ein, über den Sie vorher gelesen haben, daß er schlichtweg gemeingefährlich ist? Ich kannte einige der Wissenschaftler, die damals ihr Leben gelassen haben, als das Gerät überlud. Es waren gute und fähige Leute, die eine große Zukunft vor sich gehabt hätten, hätte Keen sich nicht in diese Sache verrannt!"  
Sheppard warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. „Keen?"  
„Bringen wir doch wieder etwas Ruhe in die Runde", sagte Weir scharf, sandte sowohl McKay als auch Sheppard und Vashtu strenge Blicke. „John, Sie warfen da gerade einen Begriff in den Raum. Was meinen Sie damit?"  
Sheppard drehte sich mit seinem Stuhl zu Vashtu herum. „Ich denke, daß sollte Sie besser erklären."  
Vashtu nickte. „Die Reaktoren der Ladegeräte liefen über stabile geothermische Energien. Die Anlagen an sich waren sehr klein, ich selbst habe einmal eine gesehen. Mittels eines Dorns wurden die Energien des jeweiligen Planeten oder Mondes angezapft und direkt in die nötige Energie für die ZPMs umgewandelt."  
„Der Haken war, sie konnten die Ladegeräte nicht abschalten", fuhr Sheppard fort. „Für uns gut. Wir können die Energiesignaturen orten. Für die Antiker schlecht, denn die Wraith konnten die Energien ebenfalls orten. Darum sind wir nicht ganz sicher, ob noch alle drei Geräte funktionieren."  
McKay lachte bitter auf.  
„Sie wurden regelmäßig auf andere Himmelskörper gebracht, nachdem die Wraith aufgetaucht waren. Eine der letzten Stationen deckte sich zufällig mit einem meiner Forschungsziele", berichtete Vashtu weiter. „Darum kenne ich die Gate-Adresse. Ich kann Ihnen auch sagen, daß sich dieses Tor im Weltraum befindet. Über die anderen beiden Stationen weiß ich nichts. Doch es sollte mir nicht schwerfallen, sie im Hauptcomputer ausfindig zu machen."  
„Sehen Sie denn nicht, daß das alles ein riesengroßes Märchen ist?" McKay sah hilfesuchend in die Runde. „Selbst wenn es diese Geräte gegeben hat, wenn man sie nicht abschalten konnte, dürften sie inzwischen überladen und vielleicht sogar die jeweiligen Standorte mit sich gerissen haben. Ganz zu schweigen davon, daß geothermische Energie alles andere als stabil ist, zumal, wenn man sie anzapft. Ich bitte Sie, Vashtu. Diesen Bären können Sie jemand anderen aufbinden."  
„Bei der Menge der entnommenen Energie aus dem jeweiligen Planetenkern handelte es sich um einen Bruchteil seiner eigenen Kraft, Dr. McKay. Selbst wenn ich keine Physikerin bin, so weiß ich doch, wann und wo die kritische Masse erreicht wird. Und mit den Geräten konnte es kaum zu solchen Zwischenfällen kommen, es sei denn, der Kern selbst wird instabil."  
Zelenka nickte anerkennend.  
McKay hob stolz das Kinn. „Wie auch immer, ich denke, wir sollten kein einziges Wort glauben."  
„Ihre Sache, Rodney", wandte Sheppard ein, neigte den Kopf und faltete die Hände wieder vor sich. „Ich glaube sie. Und, wenn ich das richtig sehe, bin ich da nicht ganz allein."  
McKay warf dem neben ihm sitzenden Zelenka einen unsicheren Blick zu, dann wandte er sich ab.  
Weir, die sich die Diskussion stirnrunzelnd angehört hatte, wandte sich jetzt auch dem Tschechen zu: „Was denken Sie, Radek?"  
Zelenka sah Vashtu nachdenklich an, drehte sich dann zu der Leiterin um. „Ich denke, es ist möglich. Selbst ohne Berechnungen hätte ich vermuten können, daß die Antiker solche Geräte geschaffen haben, wir sind nur nie auf den Gedanken gekommen. Bedenken Sie doch, für was sie die ZPMs alles verwendeten."  
Sheppard nickte.  
Weir wandte sich wieder Vashtu zu. „Und Sie werden uns die Adresse freiwillig zur Verfügung stellen?"  
Die Antikerin nickte.  
Weir fiel auf, daß beide, sowohl Vashtu als auch Sheppard, genau die gleiche Haltung eingenommen hatten, schüttelte wie abwehrend den Kopf.  
„Ich bleibe dabei, es ist unmöglich", ließ McKay sich leise vernehmen.  
Weir beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Vashtu. „Und was, wenn das Gerät beschädigt wurde? Dr. McKay hat recht, es sind über zehntausend Jahre vergangen."  
„Wir hätten zumindest einen Ansatz. Wenn das Gerät tatsächlich defekt sein sollte, können wir es mit hierher nehmen und vielleicht reparieren. Ich denke, mit der Hilfe Ihrer Wissenschaftler müßte ich das schaffen", antwortete die Antikerin.  
„Wir?" Weirs Blick glitt von ihr zu Sheppard. Der saß auf seinem Stuhl, lächelte sie mit großen, unschuldigen Augen bittend an. Sie seufzte. „Diese Entscheidung werde ich später treffen. Dr. Zelenka, Vashtu, ich würde gern noch mit Ihnen sprechen, allein", sagte sie.

* * *

Einige Tage später

Weir betrat die Sporthalle. Sie hatte sich erkundigt, wo sie die Antikerin finden könnte, und war auf eben diesen Ort verwiesen worden.  
Sie war sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher über Vashtu, doch etwas in ihr sagte ihr, daß sie ihr doch vertrauen konnte. Inzwischen hatte es einige Unterredungen mit ihr gegeben, größtenteils über die Möglichkeit, ein ZPM-Ladegerät zu teilte nicht ganz Vashtus Vertrauen in die Technik ihres Volkes, dafür hatte sie inzwischen zuviel erlebt. Doch sie mußte zugeben, der Reiz eine solche Quelle an Energie zu besitzen, für immer sicher vor den Wraith zu sein sowie diese Technik der Antiker auf der Erde als kostengünstige Variante der Energiegewinnung zu nutzen, all das reizte sie.  
Nur einige Kleinigkeiten machten ihr noch Sorgen, darum war sie hergekommen.  
„Vashtu?"  
Die Antikerin drehte sich zu ihr um, neigte den Kopf. „Dr. Weir?"  
Weir lächelte ein wenig unsicher, als sie die Stöcke bemerkte, die ihr Gegenüber in den Händen hielt. „Üben Sie allein?"  
Vashtu schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich warte auf Lt. Colonel Sheppard. Wir haben einen Handel geschlossen, er und ich", antwortete sie.  
Weir hob das Kinn, kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich habe davon gehört, daß er Sie hat testen lassen. Wie waren die Ergebnisse?"  
Vashtu wirkte etwas verschämt. „Im Schießen bin ich wohl nicht ganz so gut", gestand sie ein. Sie legte die Stöcke zurück und sah Weir offen an. „Aber ich denke, Sie sind nicht deshalb gekommen. Sie möchten etwas anderes mit mir besprechen."  
Weir atmete tief ein. „Das ist richtig. Ich habe eine Anfrage von Colonel Sheppard. Er möchte Sie zumindest vorerst in sein Team aufnehmen für diese Mission."  
Vashtu nickte verständnisvoll und senkte den Kopf.  
„Ehe ich eine endgültige Entscheidung treffe, möchte ich noch einige letzte Fragen an Sie richten, Vashtu", fuhr Weir fort.  
Die Antikerin blickte wieder auf, eine leise Hoffnung in ihren Augen.  
Weir schüttelte wie benommen den Kopf. „Es ist mir nicht ... Ich frage mich, wie Sie diese Jahrtausende überstehen konnten, ohne zu altern. Irgendwie fällt es mir wirklich schwer, Sie als ..."  
„Ich kenne die Berichte über das, was Janus getan hat", fiel Vashtu ihr ins Wort. Bedauernd hob sie die Schultern, ließ sie wieder sinken. „Hätte ich gewußt, daß noch jemand in der Stadt war, ich hätte versucht, Ihr Ebenbild zu retten. Ich ... wahrscheinlich wäre ich selbst dann auch stärker gealtert, doch es wäre gleich gewesen. Woran es liegt, daß ich noch so jung wirke? Es sind die Wraith-Zellen in mir, Dr. Weir. Wie Dr. Beckett schon bemerkte, sind Wraith-Gene bar jeder Form der Alterung. Da sie in meinem Genom ein Drittel einnehmen, habe ich den gleichen Vorteil. Ich bin schwer zu töten und lebe, wenn das nicht eintrifft, nahezu ewig. Gealtert bin ich, das können Sie mir glauben. Aber ich war selbst überrascht, wie wenig, als ich mich das erste Mal in einem Spiegel sah."  
Weir nickte nachdenklich, sah sie forschend an.  
„Das ist es aber nicht, was Sie wirklich interessiert, nicht wahr?" Vashtu lächelte freundlich.  
„Es ist mir unangenehm, aber ... Ihr Verhältnis zu Colonel Sheppard. Er hat Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, damit Sie aus der Zelle kamen. Und seit Sie sich in der Stadt frei bewegen dürfen, sieht man Sie kaum ohne ihn. Dann die Sache mit dem Puddlejumper. Vashtu, ich möchte Ihnen nichts unterstellen, doch sie beide verhalten sich ... etwas merkwürdig."  
Die Antikerin senkte den Blick, ihre Finger strichen über einen der Stöcke. Dann sah sie wieder auf, Weir direkt in die Augen.  
Was keine der beiden Frauen bemerkt hatte, war, daß Sheppard seit einiger Zeit vor der geöffneten Tür stand und mithörte. Stirnrunzelnd wartete er jetzt auf Vashtus Antwort.  
„Wenn Sie meinen, ob meine Absichten ehrlich sind, kann ich Ihnen nur sagen ja", erklärte die Antikerin nun. „Lt. Colonel Sheppard und ich haben viel gemeinsam, vielleicht mehr, als Sie ahnen. Zwischen uns besteht ein gewisses Band. Sie müssen wissen, daß es diese Art von Verbindung schon zu meiner Zeit gegeben hat. Dieses Band zu zerstören ... Nun, es ist nicht ratsam." Sie seufzte. „Falls Sie sich fragen, wie weit dieses Band reicht ... die Antwort darauf ist unendlich. Es kann alles geschehen, doch es muß nicht. Es kommt auf die an, die es tragen. Tut mir leid, besser kann ich es Ihnen nicht erklären."  
Sheppard runzelte die Stirn.  
„Ich werde ihn nicht verletzen, wenn es das ist, was Sie vielleicht glauben. Ich würde mich selbst verletzen. Nein, ich würde das niemals tun. Noch ist alles möglich, die Zeit wird zeigen, wie dieses Band sich zwischen uns entwickelt. Aber ändern können wir beide es nicht mehr."  
Sheppard atmete tief ein.  
„Weiß er davon?" erkundigte Weir sich.  
„Nicht bewußt", antwortete Vashtu. „Sehen Sie, wie, wann und warum ein solches Band entsteht, das ist völlig willkürlich. Sie haben vielleicht einen anderen Begriff dafür, heute, auf der Erde. Ich kann nur von dem sprechen, das ich kenne. Das Band zwischen dem Lt. Colonel und mir ist noch frisch, noch sehr stark. Es hat sich noch nicht in eine Richtung entwickelt. Darum sage ich, es ist noch alles offen."  
„Das kommt mir etwas anders vor. Ich kenne John Sheppard schon eine Weile, Vashtu. Und ich kann Ihnen sagen, bisher hat er sich noch nie so vernarrt verhalten wie jetzt bei Ihnen. Und umgekehrt scheint es ebenso zu sein."  
Sheppard wurde dieses Gespräch allmählich etwas zu privat. Er überlegte noch einen Moment, dann betrat er die Turnhalle.  
Weir wandte sich ihm zu, als sie sah, wie Vashtus Augen plötzlich aufleuchteten.  
„Bin da, wie abgesprochen." Sheppard klatschte in die Hände. „Störe ich?"  
Die beiden Frauen wechselten einen Blick, dann sagte Weir: „Nein, wir sind hier fertig. Danke für Ihre Antworten, Vashtu."  
Die Antikerin nickte, griff jetzt wieder nach den Kampfstöcken.  
Weir ging zur Tür, blieb dann aber stehen und drehte sich um. „Ach, John", sagte sie in einem möglichst neutralen Ton, „wie hat Ihre Kandidatin abgeschnitten?"  
Sheppard, der sich gerade selbst zwei Stöcke geholt hatte, hob den Kopf. Ein schiefes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als fühle er sich ertappt. „Im Nahkampf sehr gut. Im Schießen ... 76 von 100."  
Weir nickte, kreuzte wieder die Arme vor der Brust. „War das nicht auch Ihr Wert bei Ihrer letzten Prüfung?"  
Sheppard kniff die Lippen zusammen, während Vashtu ihn amüsiert musterte. Langsam nickte er. „Genau der gleiche Wert", gab er zerknirscht zu.  
Weir hob das Kinn, schmunzelte. Dann wurde sie übergangslos wieder ernst. „Dann würde ich vorschlagen, nach Ihrem Training beginnen Sie mit den Vorbereitungen für Ihre neue Mission, mit zwei neuen Teammitgliedern. Aushilfsweise erst einmal, solange Teyla und Ronon noch auf der Krankenstation liegen."  
Und wieder hatte sie das Vergnügen, den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck auf zwei verschiedenen Gesichtern zu sehen. Es war immer noch unheimlich, doch allmählich glaubte sie zu verstehen.  
Sie überlegte kurz, dann ging sie zu der Bank, die an der Seite stand, und setzte sich.  
Sheppard wurde übergangslos wieder ernst. In seinen Augen stand ein gewisser Schrecken zu lesen.  
„Wenn ich Ihnen schon diese Mission genehmige, möchte ich selbst sehen, was ein Mitglied Ihres Teams leisten kann", antwortete Weir auf die stumme Frage, die sich daraufhin in ein eindringliches Flehen verwandelte.  
Dann seufzte Sheppard schließlich ergeben.  
Vashtu nahm eine bestimmte Haltung ein, einen Arm mit dem Stock nach vorn und oben, den anderen hinter ihrem Rücken. „Na komm, Mister ich-schaffe-100-Punkte."  
Sheppard seufzte, stellte sich jetzt ähnlich wie sie auf.  
Vashtu hob eine Braue, sagte aber nichts, sondern griff an. Ihre Stöcke trommelten einen Moment auf seinen erhobenen, dann traf sie seine Hand, was Sheppard vor Schmerz aufstöhnen ließ. So schnell wie möglich brachte er die andere Hand hoch, tat einen Schritt zurück.  
Weir betrachtete den ungleichen Kampf aufmerksam. Selbst Teyla hätte Schwierigkeiten, gegen eine Gegnerin wie die Antikerin zu bestehen, ging ihr auf, nachdem der Lt. Colonel in drei rasch aufeinander folgenden sehr kurzen Gefechten seine eigenen Waffen verloren hatte und sich rote Striemen auf seinen Handrücken und -gelenken deutlich abzeichneten.  
„Du kannst es wirklich nicht", seufzte Vashtu ergeben und schüttelte den Kopf. „Im Nahkampf bist du besser."  
Sheppard nahm seine Stöcke wieder auf. „Ich frage mich ohnehin, warum diese Art von Waffen in dieser Galaxie gebräuchlich sind. Die Wraith sind doch keine Vampire ... naja, zumindest im herkömmlichen, irdischen Sinn."  
„Vampire?"  
Sheppard winkte ab, nahm wieder seine Grundhaltung ein. „Eine Legende von der Erde. Nur sollen unsere Vampire Blut trinken statt ihren Opfern die Lebensenergie zu entziehen."  
Vashtu runzelte die Stirn. „Und warum erinnern dich die Stöcke an Vampire?"  
Weir beugte sich interessiert vor.  
Sheppard zuckte mit den Schultern. „Von den Vampiren heißt es, mit einem Holzpfahl ins Herz könne man sie töten", antwortete er.  
Vashtu nickte nachdenklich, verzog dann das Gesicht ein wenig. „So geht das nicht, John", sagte sie. „Du bist zu steif. Du mußt den Stockkampf wie einen Tanz sehen. Dein Gegner ist dein Tanzpartner. Paß auf."  
Sie stellte sich vor ihm auf, nahm ihre Grundstellung ein. „Jetzt stellst du dich mir gegenüber, spiegelverkehrt in der gleichen Haltung", befahl sie.  
Weir ging auf, daß die beiden sie tatsächlich vollkommen vergessen hatten. Schmunzelnd beugte sie sich vor, stützte die Ellenbogen auf ihre Oberschenkel und beobachtete das so eigenartige Paar.  
Vashtu gab sich viel Mühe, bewegte sich in Zeitlupe, erklärte Sheppard jede einzelne Bewegung. Und allmählich ging es tatsächlich voran, zumindest wurden beide schneller, wenn das Tempo auch immer wieder stockte.  
Weir dachte nach, während sie das Paar beobachtete. Dann nickte sie schließlich, erhob sich und verließ die Turnhalle.


	7. Der erste Planet

Einen Tag später

Weir betrat die Kommandozentrale, gerade als der Puddlejumper in den Torraum schwebte.  
„Jumper 13 bereit", meldete eine weibliche Stimme über Funk.  
Weir stutzte, lächelte dann. Sie trat an das Panel und fragte: „Na, Colonel, heute nicht Sie selbst am Steuer?"  
Vashtu warf dem neben sich sitzenden Sheppard einen amüsierten Blick zu, doch der starrte nur dumpf aus dem Frontfenster.  
„Heute nicht", antwortete sie für ihn, „er hat eine Wette verloren."  
Weir im Kontrollraum nickte lächelnd. „Dann viel Glück. Und bringen Sie alle heil wieder zurück Vashtu." Sie beobachtete, wie der Puddlejumper im Tor verschwand, sich das Wurmloch kurz darauf auflöste.  
Die Maschine nahm auf der anderen Seite des Tores Fahrt auf, die Antriebsdüsen fuhren aus. Ein kleiner, vorbeifliegender Meteorit, von der Größe eines Kiesels, schlug auf der Unterseite des Rumpfes ein. Dies jedoch bemerkte keiner der Insassen, da ein größerer Brocken rumpelnd über die Seite des Gleiters schrammte. Auch entging es ihnen, daß der erste die Außenhaut genug eindellte, daß sich im Inneren einige Kabel endgültig lösten, die schon vorher nur noch sehr lose in ihrer Verbindung gesteckt hatten.  
„Geh in den Tarnmodus, für alle Fälle." Das war tatsächlich das erste, was Sheppard zu sagen hatte, seit er hatte mitansehen müssen, wie Vashtu sich auf den Pilotensitz niedergelassen hatte.  
Natürlich traute er ihr das Fliegen zu. Sie hatte ihm ja erst vor kurzem gezeigt, zu was sie fähig war. Dennoch empfand er es als seine ureigenste Pflicht, die Gleiter selbst zu fliegen. Sein Pech, daß Weir ihn bei dieser kleinen Schummelei erwischt hatte.  
Eine Klappe an der Seite öffnete sich, ein kurzer Arm ließ eine Apparatur herausschnellen.  
Sheppard hob die Brauen.  
„Wir können ihn brauchen, falls sich der Standort des Ladegerätes verschoben haben sollte", erklärte Vashtu, ließ das Gerät, einen Lebenszeichendetektor wie seinen, in ihre Brusttasche gleiten.  
„Halten Sie es nicht für sehr gefährlich, daß nicht Sie am Steuer sitzen, Colonel?" fragte McKay.  
Sheppard drehte sich zu seinem einzig verbliebenen Teammitglied um, bedachte ihn mit einem langen Blick. „Nein."  
„John?"  
Er wandte sich wieder nach vorn, betrachtete die, auf der Frontscheibe erschienene Darstellung. Ein Punkt, der rasch näherkam, blinkte.  
„Könnte ein Wraith-Aufklärer sein."  
Im nächsten Moment änderte sich die Anzeige. Sheppard war überrascht. Er konnte tatsächlich den Jäger sehen, der rasch auf sie zuhielt.  
„Stimmt." Vashtus Stimme klang ausdruckslos.  
„Er kann uns nicht wahrnehmen, solange wir im Tarnmodus sind. Flieg einfach weiter. Falls er uns zu nahe kommt, können wir immer noch ausweichen." Er beschloß, sie ein wenig leiden zu lassen. Auf keinen Fall wollte er jetzt und hier zugeben, daß er dieses Unterprogramm nicht kannte.  
„Das ist wirklich interessant. Ich wußte gar nicht, daß man ranzoomen kann." McKays Stimme klang das erste Mal wirklich interessiert. Er sah über Vashtus Schulter hinweg, wie der Jäger immer näher kam.  
Jetzt konnte man das Schiff auch mit bloßem Auge sehen.  
„Könntest du die Waffensysteme übernehmen?" fragte Vashtu. „Nur für alle Fälle."  
Sheppard, der sich wieder ertappt fühlte, nickte, konzentrierte sich kurz.  
Augenblicklich teilte sich die Darstellung auf der Frontscheibe. Jetzt war er wirklich verblüfft.  
Auf seiner Seite sah er die taktische Anzeige, konnte die Drohnen überprüfen und losschicken. Vashtus Seite dagegen zeigte immer noch eine schematische Darstellung ihres Kurses.  
„Cool!"  
„Er kommt immer näher. Willst du ihn abschießen?" Vashtu warf ihm einen Blick zu, den er erwiderte, gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte.  
Da zuckte direkt vor ihrem Bug ein heller Lichtblitz auf.  
Beide Augenpaare weiteten sich.  
„Der Tarnmodus ..." flüsterte Sheppard.  
„... ist zugeschaltet", ergänzte Vashtu. In ihrem Gesicht war mindestens ebenso große Überraschung zu sehen wie in seinem.  
„Was ist das für eine Meldung?" rief McKay über ihre Schulter hinweg.  
Ein weiterer Lichtblitz.  
Wie in Zeitlupe drehten die beiden Piloten sich wieder nach vorn. Und beide sahen die Schriftzeichen, die rhythmisch rot aufleuchteten und sich über den gesamten Schirm zogen. Und dahinter, überlebensgroß wirkend, den Wraith-Jäger.  
„Fehlfunktion!"  
Sheppard war es, als könne er den anderen Piloten sehen, obgleich das unmöglich war. Die Energiewände eines Wraith-Jägers waren lichtundurchdringlich.  
Vashtu reagierte als erste. Ehe der Jäger noch einmal schoß - und dieses Mal wahrscheinlich wirklich getroffen hätte, so dicht war er ihnen inzwischen gekommen - riß sie den Jumper herum und beschleunigte.  
Sheppard konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Waffensysteme. Wenn er eine Drohne abschoß, könnte er den Wraith vielleicht mit einem Schlag eleminieren.  
Die intelligente Antiker-Waffe löste sich tatsächlich aus ihrer Halterung, doch sie schoß nach vorn, statt nach hinten, traf einen umhertrudelnden Asteroiden.  
„Auf den Wraith zielen. Um alles andere kümmere ich mich", knurrte Vashtu.  
Der Jäger hatte ihre Verfolgung aufgenommen, raste hinter ihnen her.  
„Vielleicht sollte der Colonel jetzt doch besser das Steuer übernehmen", schlug McKay vor.  
„Keine Zeit." Sheppard sah ein kleines rotes Licht auf seiner Waffenanzeige blinken.  
Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Er konzentrierte sich darauf, erhielt eine weitere Meldung. Etwas mühsam las er sie sich durch und fühlte sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzen.  
„Die Steuerung der Drohnen ist gestört, wie unsere Tarnung. Du mußtest ja auch unbedingt die 13 nehmen!"  
Vashtu flog ein waghalsiges Manöver nach dem anderen, um dem ständigen Beschuß des Jägers auszuweichen. Sie hielt sich sehr gut, wenn Sheppard auch noch etwas anderes auf den Anzeigen lesen konnte.  
„Du überhitzt die Triebwerke."  
„Sie sollten das Steuer übernehmen, Sheppard", ließ McKay sich wieder vernehmen.  
Vashtu jagte den Jäger weiter. „Funktioniert die Steuerung gar nicht mehr?"  
„Colonel!"  
„Keine Zeit, Rodney." Sheppard konzentrierte sich auf das, was er draußen sah.  
Die Meteoriten nahmen immer mehr zu, die Bahn, die Vashtu flog, war einfach irrsinnig. Und vor ihnen ... Da tauchte etwas noch finsteres aus der Dunkelheit des Alls auf.  
„Sir? Kann ich etwas tun?" ließ Johnson sich nun vernehmen.  
„Sitzenbleiben und Klappe halten, alle beide." Wie aus einem Mund kam diese Anweisung aus zwei Kehlen.  
Sie gewannen ein wenig Abstand zu dem Jäger. Der schoß immer noch auf sie, doch seine Strahlenwaffen verdampften nur auf ihrem Weg trudelnde Asteroiden, gaben ihnen damit etwas mehr Raum.  
Sheppard mühte sich durch die Statusberichte des Jumpers, um den Fehler im System der Drohnen zu finden.  
„Wir sind fast da. Vielleicht kann ich ein bißchen Abstand zwischen uns und den Wraith gewinnen. Viel nutzen wird es uns allerdings nicht", sagte Vashtu. Für eine Sekunde sah sie zu ihm hinüber, ehe sie sich wieder auf ihren waghalsigen Flug konzentrierte.  
Sheppard fand endlich die richtige Meldung. „Die Steuerung läßt nur einen Geradeausflug der Drohnen zu." Frustriert lehnte er sich zurück, starrte aus dem Frontfenster.  
So hatte er die Jumper noch nie geflogen. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher gewesen, ob das überhaupt möglich war.  
Vashtu steuerte die Maschine auf den riesigen, finsteren Planeten zu, nutzte dabei jede Deckung, die sie finden konnte. „Es muß schnell gehen", sagte sie dabei, „erst einmal lassen wir die Scanner laufen, um herauszufinden, ob das Gerät überhaupt noch da ist, soweit auch der ursprüngliche Plan. Dann nehmen wir uns den Wraith vor, kehren zum Mond zurück und holen es. Wie hört sich das an?"  
Sheppard nickte. „Hört sich vernünftig an, wenn du ihn uns solange vom Hals halten kannst, wie wir zum Scannen brauchen. Und ich benötige eine gute Zielvorgabe. Du mußt dich irgendwie hinter ihn bringen."  
„Colonel, wir sollten nach Atlantis zurückkehren", entgegnete McKay. „Alles andere ist Wahnwitz."  
Vashtu und Sheppard tauschten einen Blick.  
Der Jumper flog um den Planeten herum, tauchte unter dessen Pol hindurch, den Wraith weit hinter sich gelassen. Doch was sie erwartete, war nicht, was sie gehofft hatten.  
Vashtu ließ die Kontrollen los, starrte fassungslos auf das Bild, das sich ihnen bot.  
Sheppard beugte sich vor, auf der Suche nach etwas, was nicht da war. Dann ging ihm allmählich etwas auf.  
„Das kann nicht sein!" Vashtu schüttelte den Kopf, starrte auf das Trümmerfeld, das sich vor ihnen erstreckte. Vor zehntausend Jahren hatte es hier noch einen Mond gegeben. Einen Mond mit einem ZPM-Ladegerät.  
„Aldebaran. Hier sollte Aldebaran sein", murmelte Sheppard, erntete einen halb fassungslosen, halb fragenden Blick und winkte ab. „Ich erklär's dir später."  
Die Wucht der Explosion hatte sogar den Planeten getroffen. Ein gewaltiger Krater war in ihn geschlagen worden. Die Trümmer von Mond und dazugehörigem Planeten hatten sich im weiten Umkreis um letzteren in verschiedenen Umlaufbahnen gesammelt. Ein riesiges Gesteinsfeld umgab den Himmelskörper.  
Sheppard konnte beinahe fühlen, wie Vashtu resignierte, und er konnte es nachvollziehen. Auch er hatte damit gerechnet, hier das Gerät vorzufinden und damit aller Energiesorgen für die Zukunft ledig zu sein.  
„Laß mich ans Steuer. Ich fliege uns zurück", sagte er.  
In diesem Moment nahm der Wraith-Jäger sie wieder unter Beschuß. Er kam von oben, schoß eine Salve nach der nächsten ab.  
Vashtu reagierte instinktiv, ließ den Jumper absinken und zur Seite kippen. Dann beschleunigte sie wieder, hielt auf den Planeten zu.  
Sheppard ließ sich in seinen Sitz zurücksinken, konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Waffensysteme, behielt aber auch ihren Kurs im Auge.  
Vashtu fing den Jumper ab, brachte ihn in eine niedrige Umlaufbahn und raste über den Planeten hinweg. Nichts als tiefschwarz verbranntes Gestein starrte zu ihnen hoch.  
„Wenn ich es schaffe, uns hinter ihn zu bringen, denkst du, du kannst ihn abschießen?" Sie schien sich schon wieder gefangen zu haben. Mit ernstem, konzentrierten Gesicht starrte sie auf die Anzeigen.  
„Ich denke schon." Sheppard nickte.  
„Sollten wir nicht zum Stargate zurück? Hier ist doch sowieso nichts mehr zu finden", schlug McKay vor.  
„Wenn wir ihn nicht abschießen, schaffen wir es nicht bis zum Gate zurück", antwortete Vashtu. Mit einer winzigen Bewegung ließ sie den Jumper aus seiner Umlaufbahn aufsteigen. Der Jäger war immer noch hinter ihnen, schoß Salve auf Salve auf sie ab.  
Sheppard ahnte, was sie vorhatte, machte sich bereit und aktivierte in Gedanken bereits eine Drohne.  
Und tatsächlich nahm Vashtu urplötzlich den Schub weg. Sie sahen den Jäger, wie er im geringen Abstand über ihnen hinwegschoß, dann nahm sie die Verfolgung auf. Sheppard ließ die Drohne vorschießen. Doch ein Trümmerstück lag auf dem berechneten Kurs, die Drohne explodierte ohne Schaden anzurichten.  
In einer engen Kurve setzte der Wraith sich wieder hinter sie.  
Vashtu fluchte in einer fremden Sprache, riß das Steuer hart herum.  
Besorgt beobachtete Sheppard wieder die Anzeigen. Inzwischen waren mehrere von ihnen bereits in den gelben Bereich gerutscht.  
Dann ging ihm plötzlich auf, wohin ihr Kurs sie führen würde.  
„Nicht in das Meteoritenfeld!"  
Doch zu spät, Vashtu heizte den Jumper mitten in die vermeintlichen Mondtrümmer. Im halsbrecherischen Tempo rasten sie durch die träge dahintreibenen Gesteinsbrocken.  
„Wähl das Tor an, wenn ich es sage." Ihre Stimme klang hart.  
Sheppard starrte nach draußen. Noch immer war der Wraith dicht hinter ihnen.  
Vashtu riß plötzlich den Jumper hoch, flog einen so engen Looping, daß Sheppard ihn nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Zum Glück gab es hier weniger Trümmer. Dafür konnte er jetzt hören, wie kleine Meteoriten auf die Außenhaut trafen.  
Er schoß wieder, als er glaubte, in der richtigen Position zu sein. Die Drohne zischte dicht an dem Jäger vorbei und verpuffte an einem weiteren Gesteinsstück.  
„Das ist Irrsinn!"  
Vashtu raste weiter, mitten durch ein dichtes Feld von Asteroiden hindurch, den Wraith dicht auf den Fersen.  
Sheppard atmete tief ein. „Du kommst zu schnell rein. Das kann der Autopilot niemals schaffen!"  
„Jetzt!"  
„Du bist zu schnell!"  
„Wähl das verdammte Tor an!"  
Vashtu beschleunigte weiter.  
Sheppard sah das Stargate am Horizont auftauchen. Er preßte die Kiefer fest aufeinander und begann mit dem Wahlvorgang.  
Der Jumper pendelte von einer Seite auf die andere. Kurz schrammte ein größeres Stück Gestein über eines der Triebwerke.  
„Atlantis, Sheppard hier. Könnte etwas ungemütlich werden", meldete er über Funk. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Anzeigen. Er erbleichte.  
Die Anzeige für die Triebwerke leuchtete in einem tiefen Rot, und die Trägheitsdämpfung überschritt gerade den Übergang.  
„Du bringst uns um!"  
Vashtu schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Ihr Blick war voll konzentriert auf das Gate gerichtet, und noch immer beschleunigte sie. Allerdings hatte sie jetzt ihre Ausweichmanöver eingestellt. Ein Energiestrahl des Wraith streifte den Jumper, ließ das kleine Schiff aufstöhnen.  
„Noch so einen Treffer überstehen wir nicht", rief McKay. „Holen Sie endlich diese Verrückte vom Steuer, Sheppard!"  
Das Tor raste auf sie zu. Am Rande registrierte Sheppard, daß er plötzlich nicht mehr die Kontrolle über die Waffen hatte, doch er kam nicht mehr dazu, sich zu fragen, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Jeden Moment mußte der Autopilot die letzten Meter zum Gate übernehmen.  
Und genau in diesem Moment schaltete Vashtu die Triebwerke ganz ab und ruckte den Schalthebel zur Seite. Wie ein irdisches Fahrzeug riß es den Jumper herum, und Sheppard fühlte, wie er gegen die Seite gedrückt wurde. Die Trägheitsdämpfer funktionierten zwar noch, doch diese Wucht konnten selbst sie nicht aufhalten.  
Das Tor verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld, statt dessen tauchte der Wraith-Jäger vor ihnen auf. Und in diesem Moment schoß eine Drohne an der Seite hervor. Der Jumper ruckte nach hinten, in das Feld des Autopiloten hinein und übernahm die Steuerung. Rückwärts glitt der kleine Gleiter in das Tor hinein.  
Das letzte, was Sheppard sah, ehe sie in das Wurmloch gezogen wurden, war der explodierende Wraith-Jäger.


	8. Die Stimme aus der Vergangenheit

Plötzlich war es absolut still in der Kommandozentrale, alle Augen richteten sich auf die großen Fenster.  
Weir, die sich gerade mit einem der Techniker unterhalten hatte, drehte sich um und sah den Puddlejumper mit der Nummer 13 an der Seite, wie er gerade noch im Torraum schwebte, sacht nach oben gezogen wurde. Der Gleiter schwebte falsch herum, mit dem Heck zur Treppe, als wolle er gerade abreisen und würde nicht ankommen. Beulen und Schrammen zierten die Außenhülle und an der Heckklappe befand sich ein häßlicher schwarzer Streifen.  
„Wie ist der denn angekommen?" fragte endlich einer der Techniker.  
Weir schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Sie traute Sheppard ja eine Menge zu, aber ... Da fiel ihr ein, als Jumper 13 losgeflogen war, hatte Vashtu am Steuer gesessen. Sollte die Antikerin etwa ... ?  
Weir kümmerte sich nicht mehr um ihren vorhergehenden Gesprächspartner, marschierte los zur Treppe, um in den Hangar zu darauf betrat sie die Puddlejumper-Base und konnte beobachten, wie die Nummer 13 sanft landete. Auch hier standen einige Mechaniker ungläubig staunend und betrachteten das verbeulte Chassis. Mit einem widerstrebenden Stöhnen öffnete sich die Hecklucke und Johnson stürzte mit leichenblassem Gesicht heraus, beide Hände vor den Mund geschlagen. Weir konnte kurz darauf seine Würgelaute hören.  
Was war passiert?  
Als nächster verließ ein ebenfalls ziemlich blasser McKay den Jumper, aus dem jetzt zwei laute Stimmen zu hören waren. Weir trat näher.  
„Was ist passiert?"  
McKay sah sie leidend an, hielt sich den Magen. Dann kniff er die Lippen aufeinander und versuchte sich aufzurichten. „So eine Sheppard-Sache", antwortete er, nickte zurück. „Allerdings von der Antikerin."  
Sheppard-Sache?  
Weir lugte in den Jumper, sah die beiden Gestalten, wie sie sich gegenüberstanden.  
„... Befehl gebe!" bellte Sheppards Stimme.  
McKay winkte ab und ging.  
Weir runzelte die Stirn und betrat zögernd den Jumper.  
„Das nächste Mal lasse ich uns von dem Wraith atomisieren, wenn du so darauf bestehst!" Vashtu.  
Die Leiterin der Expedition trat in den Durchgang zum Cockpit. Sheppard und die Antikerin standen sich in dem engen Raum gegenüber, beide die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt, und blitzten sich wütend an.  
„Ich habe gesagt, du sollst nicht in das Meteoritenfeld fliegen. Und was tust du? Natürlich fliegst du mitten rein." Sheppard reckte wütend den Hals.  
„Wohin hätte ich denn sonst fliegen sollen? Dort hatten wir zumindest etwas Deckung. Außerdem war nicht ich es, die die Drohnen in die Felsen gejagt hat", gab Vashtu zurück.  
„Wenn du Mitglied meines Teams sein willst, hast du dich meinen Befehlen zu fügen und nicht irgendwelche irrsinnigen Stunts aufzuführen. Was hast du dir davon versprochen? Das hätte das Gerät auch nicht zurückgebracht. Wir wären beinahe draufgegangen, falls dir das entgangen sein sollte!"  
Vashtus Augen weiteten sich. Nun reckte auch sie den Hals, funkelte den, fast um einen Kopf größeren Sheppard an. „Ich weiß, wieviel die Jumper aushalten, John, ich bin sie oft genug geflogen. Ich wußte, was ich tue. Du hättest früher einwählen können, denn um alles konnte ich mich auch nicht kümmern!" Sie neigte leicht den Kopf, schob den Unterkiefer vor. „Und was heißt hier Mitglied deines Teams? Du wolltest mich doch dabei haben. Du hast mich doch gar nicht gefragt!"  
„Du warst damit einverstanden!"  
„Weil ich helfen wollte!"  
„Danke, aber das nächste Mal brauchen wir deine Hilfe nicht!"  
„Ihr würdet sie auch nicht bekommen!"  
„Was geht hier vor?" mischte Weir sich ein.  
Sheppard straffte sich, drehte sich, betont kontrolliert, zu ihr um. „Elizabeth, schön Sie zu sehen."  
Weir sah forschend von einem zum anderen. „Sie hatten eine etwas ... ungewöhnliche Landung, wie ich mitansehen durfte. Woran lag das?"  
Sheppards Kiefer mahlten. „Ein Wraith-Aufklärer war hinter uns her. Der Tarnmodus hat versagt und die Drohnen ließen sich nicht richtig steuern. Und was die Landung angeht ... Beinahe wäre sie schiefgegangen!" Wütend funkelte er die Antikerin an.  
„Es war knapp, ja, aber schiefgegangen wäre sie nicht. Ich wollte den Wraith erledigen, da du das ja nicht geschafft hast", gab Vashtu zurück.  
Weir hob eine Hand. „Dann darf ich wohl davon ausgehen, daß Sie das Ladegerät nicht mitgebracht haben?"  
Beide schüttelten die Köpfe.  
„Der Mond, auf dem es sich befunden hat, existiert nicht mehr", antwortete Vashtu zögernd.  
Weir nickte nachdenklich.  
„Wahrscheinlich habt ihr ihn auch noch in die Luft gejagt", knurrte Sheppard.  
„Das ist ..."  
„Das haben wir alle nicht gehört, Colonel", fiel Weir der Antikerin ins Wort, nickte ihr dann zu. „Vashtu, ich möchte, daß Sie sich zum Hauptcomputer begeben und dort nach den anderen beiden Geräten forschen. Colonel Sheppard, mit Ihnen möchte ich noch ein paar Worte wechseln."  
Vashtu zögerte plötzlich, senkte betreten den Kopf.  
Weir stutzte. „Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte sie.  
Die Antikerin nagte unsicher an ihrer Unterlippe. „Ich ... ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ..." Sie stockte, straffte die Schultern und blickte auf. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt eine Zugriffsberechtigung habe. Gut möglich, daß der Rat meine Daten gelöscht hat."  
„Was? Und das sagst du erst jetzt?" Sheppard schien, wie ein zorniger Raubvogel, über die kleinere Frau herfallen zu wollen. „Das setzt dem ganzen ja jetzt wirklich noch die Krone auf! Du weißt nicht, ob du in den Hauptcomputer überhaupt reinkommst und erzählst uns von den Dingern? Und dann setzt du uns fast noch in einen riesigen Felsbrocken? Hast du den Verstand verloren?"  
Vashtu riß ihren Kopf herum und starrte ihn voller Wut an. „Ich dachte, das Gerät existiert noch, Lt. Colonel, sonst hätte ich nichts davon erzählt. Konnte ich denn ahnen, daß der Mond durch irgendetwas vernichtet wird?"  
Sheppard hob die Hände und rang sie. Eine Vene an seinem Hals trat hervor vor unterdrückter Wut.  
„Wir werden eine Lösung finden", versuchte Weir die beiden zu beruhigen. „Gehen Sie jetzt bitte, Vashtu. Melden Sie sich auf dem Kommandoposten. Vielleicht ..." Den Rest des Satzes ließ sie offen.  
Die Antikerin starrte den Lt. Colonel noch einen Moment lang haßerfüllt an, dann ging sie hocherhobenen Hauptes an Weir vorbei und verließ den Jumper.  
Sheppard sah ihr mit wütend zusammengezogenen Brauen nach.  
Weir wandte sich wieder ihrem militärischem Leiter zu. „Und jetzt, Colonel, beruhigen Sie sich bitte und erzählen Sie mir, was da draußen passiert ist."

* * *

Vashtu zögerte, während Smithers ihr Platz am Hauptrechner schuf.  
Sie wußte nicht, was passieren konnte, sollten ihre Daten tatsächlich gelöscht oder schlimmeres sein. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob man nicht doch noch eine Gefahr in ihr sah, daß man ihr damals sogar zugetraut hätte, sich zu befreien. Und wie weit hatte Janus interveniert?  
Eine gewisse Trauer überkam sie, als sie an ihren alten Freund und Helfer dachte. Warum er ihr ausgerechnet jetzt in den Sinn kam, wußte sie nicht.  
„Bitte", Smithers lächelte schüchtern.  
Vashtu nickte stumm und trat an das Panel.  
Warum hatte Sheppard nur so reagiert? Sie hatte doch nichts unrechtes getan. Es war schlicht zu knapp gewesen, um die Plätze zu tauschen. Sie fühlte sich einfach nur schlecht und falsch behandelt. Und ihre Mutlosigkeit nahm noch zu, als sie die Hände hob und die Kristalle bediente.  
Sie erwartete nicht wirklich, daß irgendetwas geschah. Wahrscheinlich besaß sie so wenig Zugriff wie die Menschen von der Erde.  
„Sei gegrüßt, Vashtu Uruhk", sagte eine bekannte Stimme.  
Sie erstarrte, ihr Atem stockte.  
Ein erstauntes Gemurmel erhob sich, alle Arbeitenden wichen etwas von ihren Plätzen zurück. Dann erhaschte sie einen ersten Blick auf ein Gesicht, ein bekanntes Gesicht!  
Vashtu fuhr zum Hauptbildschirm hinter ihr herum.  
Janus!  
Er lächelte scheinbar auf sie hinunter, und auf jedem Bildschirm im Raum konnte sie sein Gesicht noch einmal sehen, mal schärfer, mal verwaschener.  
„Du hast es also endlich gewagt, dich an den Rechner zu begeben. Ich habe gehofft, daß du das versuchen würdest", fuhr Janus fort.  
Vashtu wurden die Knie weich, sie stützte sich mit beiden Händen schwer auf die Konsole und konnte den Blick nicht von dem verschwommenen Gesicht vor sich lösen.  
„Aber ich hoffe ebenso, du tust es aus einen guten Grund und nicht wegen niedriger Instinkte. Ja, ich habe dir nicht alles gesagt, wie du inzwischen wahrscheinlich selbst hast herausfinden dürfen. Und daß du hier stehst, beweist mir, daß du meinen anderen Plan inzwischen kennst."  
Unbewußt nickte sie.  
Janus' Augen schienen sehr weich zu werden, sein Lächeln väterlich. „Die Menschen, die dir zur Flucht verholfen haben, erscheinen mir als wahre Erben unseres Wissens, Vashtu. Aus diesem Grund hoffe ich, du stehst ihnen mit deinem Rat und deinem Wissen zur Seite. Du warst eine der wenigen, die sich aktiv am Krieg beteiligt haben, wenn auch nicht immer im Namen unserer Führer. Doch deine Motive waren ehrlich, und darum habe ich dir auch geholfen."  
Ein Klumpen wuchs in ihrem Hals, ihre Lippen begannen zu beben.  
„Wenn du hier stehst, werden wir uns niemals wiedersehen. Du wirst eine der letzten sein, die es von uns noch gibt. Du hast deine Wahl vielleicht zu früh getroffen, doch du hast sie getroffen und nichts kann sie jemals wieder rückgängig machen. Ich kann nur hoffen, du bereust es nicht inzwischen."  
Weir und Sheppard betraten Seite an Seite den Raum, blieben stehen. Die Expeditionsleiterin atmete tief ein.  
„Janus!"  
Plötzlich ging es Vashtu auf, was ihr Überleben bedeutete. Sie begriff endlich wirklich, daß sie wahrscheinlich niemanden, den sie damals gekannt hatte, jemals wiedersehen würde. Ihr Vater, Enkil, Janus, der Rat, alle anderen Freunde und Bekannten, sie alle waren verschwunden und würden nie wieder zu ihr zurückkehren. Niemand war mehr übrig, niemand außer ihr.  
Natürlich hatte sie gewußt, daß ihr Volk nicht mehr existierte. Doch jetzt erst verstand sie wirklich, was das für sie bedeutete. Und dieses Begreifen allein trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen.  
Sheppard sah, wie ihre Schultern sich krampfhaft hoben. Er konnte nicht anders, langsam drängte er sich an Weir vorbei und trat auf sie zu.  
„Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war hat der Rat deine Zugänge gelöscht", erklärte Janus nun gerade. „Aber mir ist es gelungen, dir doch Berechtigung zu ermöglichen. Ein Zugangskristall sollte jetzt sein Versteck preisgeben. Ich gebe dir die absolute Macht über unsere Stadt, kleine Vashtu, wenn du sie denn willst. Aber du solltest bedenken, auch die Menschen haben eine Berechtigung, hier zu sein. Entscheide also selbst, willst du dir erneut Feinde schaffen oder dieses Mal auf Freundschaft und Vertrauen bauen."  
Vashtus Lippen bebten und sie zitterte am ganzen Leib. Sie spürte, wie sich hinter ihr eine kleine, verborgene Klappe öffnete. Ohne ihre Augen von der unscharfen, immer wieder leicht ruckenden Darstellung ihres alten Freundes zu nehmen, griff sie instinktiv nach dem Kristall, der sich in ihre Handfläche schmiegte.  
Sheppard tat vorsichtig einen letzten Schritt, stand jetzt direkt neben ihr. In seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich Hilflosigkeit und -bereitschaft.  
Janus lächelte immer noch. „Ich vertraue dir, Vashtu, das habe ich schon immer getan. Du warst vielleicht zu früh für unser Volk gekommen, aber jedenfalls zu spät für unsere Zivilisation in dieser Galaxie. Vielleicht ist die Zeit der Menschen die richtige für dich, ich jedenfalls hoffe es nach dem, was ich erfahren habe."  
Tränen rannen über Vashtus Wangen.  
Sheppard sah es, hob langsam die Hand, doch er konnte sie ihr nicht wie geplant auf die Schulter legen. Es ging einfach nicht. So blieb er unverrichteter Dinge stehen, den Arm halb erhoben.  
Janus' Gesicht wurde ernst. „Laß dich nicht von Dingen einnehmen, die niemals deine Ziele waren", mahnte er. „Denk an Enkil. Er hoffte auf die Lösung, doch für ihn kam sie zu spät. Laß du es nicht auch zu spät sein. Du kannst dich anpassen, glaube mir. Du bist jung genug und dein Geist noch offen. Tue nichts, was du später bereuen würdest. Dies sage ich dir auch im Namen deines Vaters. Sei wie du bist, die Menschen werden dich verstehen, davon bin ich überzeugt." Er schwieg, das Bild wurde einen Moment unscharf. „Ich muß dich jetzt verlassen, kleine Freundin, und ich fürchte, es wird für immer sein. In Gedanken bin ich bei dir, solange mein Leben währt. Ich hoffe, dir wird man eines zugestehen. Ich hoffe es wirklich. Leb wohl."  
Sein Gesicht blieb noch einen Moment sichtbar, dann schaltete sich die Aufnahme ab.  
Vashtu weinte stumm vor sich hin, ergeben von der Trauer um ihr Volk. So viele Erinnerungen stürzten auf sie ein, von einem Leben, daß sie nie wirklich geführt hatte. Immer war sie angeeckt, immer war ja jemand gewesen, der sie maßregelte. Doch war es ihr Volk, für daß sie zu kämpfen gewagt hatte. Und doch gab es auch positive Erinnerungen, an andere Antiker, an Geschehnisse, die sie längst vergessen zu haben glaubte. All das war verloren, für immer verloren.  
Sie wandte den Blick vom leeren Bildschirm ab, schloß einen Moment die Augen. Dann sah sie schemenhaft die Gestalt neben sich, die erhobene Hand, die kurz über ihrer Schulter in der Luft schwebte. Sie blickte auf, in das hilflose Gesicht von Sheppard.  
Dann drehte sie sich um, sah Weir in der Tür stehen und sie mustern.  
Ja, sie hatte ihr Volk verloren, sie würde niemanden je wiedersehen, den sie gekannt hatte. Aber, und das ging ihr jetzt plötzlich auf, all ihre Bemühungen waren umsonst gewesen. Sie hätte all das nicht tun brauchen, was sie getan hatte.  
Vashtu begriff, sie hatte ein neues Volk gefunden, und zumindest einige aus diesem Volk boten ihr an, wonach sie sich schon ihr ganzes Leben gesehnt hatte. Und sie würde sich bemühen, dieses Angebot zu danken.  
Ihr Blick glitt wieder zu Sheppard zurück. Sie lächelte hinter ihren Tränen und zeigte ihm den Kristall.


	9. Die zweite Adresse

Eine Woche später

Das Gesicht auf beide Hände gestützt und müde starrte Vashtu auf den Bildschirm vor sich und überflog die Daten, die sie aus dem Hauptrechner abgerufen hatte. In ihrer Nähe stritten Zelenka und McKay sich über irgendein anderes Unterprogramm. Sie seufzte.  
Sie wußte gar nicht mehr, wann sie das letzte Mal geschlafen hatte. Selbst in dem Quartier, das man ihr überlassen hatte, ging sie die Daten aus dem Hauptrechner durch. Dazu hatte sie sich einen der Laptops aus einem Lagerraum stibizt und auch den Umgang mit den Speichermedien der Menschen gelernt.  
Weir hatte nicht alles verstanden, was Janus ihr gesagt hatte, erinnerte die Antikerin sich, doch zumindest einen Teil. Und ihr war klar gewesen, daß ihre Forschungsgruppe wahrscheinlich noch nie so nahe an der Entschlüsselung aller Daten war wie nie zuvor. Kurz darauf hatte die Expeditionsleiterin Vashtu in ihr Büro gebeten, wo bereits McKay und Zelenka warteten. Die Antikerin wurde gebeten, mit den beiden Wissenschaftlern zusammenzuarbeiten. Ihr hatte dies zwar widerstrebt, doch auch ihr war klar, daß sie diese gewaltigen Datenmengen allein nicht würde bewältigen können.  
Dieses Labor war ihnen zugeteilt worden, Vashtu selbst hatte die Daten aus dem Hauptcomputer hierher transferiert. Und seitdem suchten sie nach den Standorten der letzten beiden Ladegeräte. Da die Antikerin keine Ahnung hatte, wo genau sie suchen mußten, ging die Arbeit nur schleppend voran.  
Vashtu seufzte wieder, scrollte weiter in dem Verzeichnisbaum.  
Allmählich kamen ihr echte Zweifel, ob sie sich überhaupt auf dem richtigen Wege befanden. Sie konnte schon nicht mehr sagen, wieviele Dateien und Unterspeicher sie durchsucht hatte.  
Die Schriftzeichen verschwammen vor ihren Augen. Sie lehnte sich zurück, um sich zu strecken und gähnte herzhaft.  
Sheppard hatte sie in den letzten Tagen nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Zwar hatte er ihr Nachrichten hinterlassen und sie wußte, daß er immer noch den Kontakt zu ihr suchte, aber sie hatte schlicht keine Zeit. Sie wollte ihrem neuen Volk helfen, sie wollte ein neues Leben führen, hier, auf Atlantis. Und sie würde diese verdammten Adressen finden!  
Leicht angewidert griff sie nach der Tasse, trank naserümpfend einen Schluck von dem lauwarmen Kaffee. Sheppard hatte mit einem recht gehabt, dieses Zeug hielt wach, und das brauchte sie im Moment. Aber was den Geschmack betraf ... Ein Freund dieses Gebräus würde sie nie werden.  
Ihr Blick fiel auf den Verzeichnisbaum, den sie aufgerufen hatte. Unwillkürlich erstarrte sie, beugte sich vor, bis ganz dicht vor den Bildschirm.  
Sie mußte wirklich müde sein, daß sie das übersehen hatte!  
Mit einem tiefen Atemzug öffnete sie das Programm. Die Anzeige des Bildschirm wechselte, Schriftzeichen und Zahlen erschienen, und Symbole.  
„Ich habe es", flüsterte sie ungläubig, konnte die Augen einen Moment lang nicht von dem lösen, was sie da vor sich sah. Dann riß sie sich los, stellte die Tasse hart zurück auf den Schreibtisch.  
„Ich habe es gefunden!" rief sie zu den beiden Wissenschaftlern hinüber.  
Beide Männer erstarrten. McKay, der gerade dabei gewesen war, einen seiner ominösen Riegel zu verspeisen, vergaß das Kauen.  
Vashtu leitete die Anzeige auf den großen Hauptschirm zurück, vor dem die beiden Männer standen, ehe sie sich erhob und zu ihnen Augen zuckten die Reihen der Schriftzeichen entlang, während er hektisch kaute.  
Vashtu wies auf die mittlere der Gate-Adressen. „Hier, das ist die Adresse, die wir schon besucht haben. Jetzt haben wir auch eine Erklärung. Das Gerät sollte demnächst weggeschafft werden, weil ein Meteoritenhagel von außergewöhnlicher Schwere erwartet wurde. Offensichtlich aber hat man während der Evakuierung nicht mehr daran gedacht."  
McKay hob die Hand. „Sie sagten, das Gerät wäre ständig eingeschaltet gewesen. Dann braucht ein Brocken nur in der Nähe eingeschlagen zu haben. Die geothermische Energie, die das Gerät speiste, dürfte den Rest erledigt haben."  
Vashtu nickte.  
McKay schnippte mit den Fingern, eine Angewohnheit, die sie schon des öfteren versucht hatte, ihn wieder anzufahren.  
„Das bedeutet, falls eines der anderen Geräte an einem ebensolchen Platz gestanden hat, war die Suche vergeblich. Und das bedeutet ... Eine Menge. Wahrscheinlich sonderte es irgendeine Art von Strahlung ab, nicht wahr?"  
Vashtu nickte, wies auf einen Absatz weit oben in der Datei. „Es wird erklärt. Wahrscheinlich sind die anderen Daten nur angefügt worden, um auf dem Laufenden zu sein. Sie würden es als harte Strahlung bezeichnen. Doch die stoßen die Geräte nur aus, wenn sie laden. Abgeschaltet werden konnten sie wegen ihrer Plasmabohrer nicht, sonst hätten sie zuviel Energie bei jedem Ladevorgang verbraucht. Doch sie schalteten ihren Energiebedarf hinunter, wurden sie nicht benötigt." Sie kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, las aufmerksam noch einmal alles durch, was auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen war.  
„Jetzt haben wir eine Antwort auf die Frage, warum die Antiker unbewohnte Monde und Planeten benutzten", sagte Zelenka.  
„Das zweite Ladegerät war gerade erst installiert worden", murmelte Vashtu. „Vielleicht haben wir dort größere Chancen."  
Gedanklich scrollte sie den Bildschirm hinunter ... und fühlte ihre Hochstimmung verfliegen.  
McKay warf ihr einen neidischen Blick zu, konzentrierte sich dann aber ebenfalls auf das, was dort zu lesen war.  
Die letzte Adresse ...  
Vashtu fühlte ihren Mut sinken.  
„Sieht nicht gut aus", stellte Zelenka fest.  
Das konnte nicht sein!  
Und doch sah sie es selbst.  
Die Datei war in der Mitte der Gate-Adresse zerstört worden. Es fehlten die letzten zwei Symbole. Ob man sie schon zu ihrer Zeit gelöscht hatte, sie im Laufe der Zeit Schaden genommen hatte oder irgendjemand von der jetzigen Besatzung darin herumgepfuscht hatte, konnte sie nicht erkennen.  
„Oh", war alles, was McKay von sich gab.  
„Vielleicht läßt es sich wiederherstellen", mutmaßte Zelenka.  
Vashtu starrte einfach nur auf die leere Stelle und fühlte, wie ihr Mut sank.

* * *

Zwei Tage später

Das Wurmloch baute sich vor ihnen auf. Vashtu fühlte einen kleinen Teilerfolg. Zumindest die Adresse existierte noch.  
Leider hatten sie keine Hinweise darüber finden können, ob die Ladegeräte vom Weltraum aus zu erreichen waren oder die Gates auf Planetoiden standen. Nach einer langen Besprechung hatte Weir schließlich entschieden, sie sollten zunächst MALPs durch das Tor schicken, um nachzusehen. Sheppard und auch McKay schienen zwar nicht wirklich begeistert von dieser Idee, dennoch stand nun das kleine, fahrbare Gerät vor dem Wurmloch und wartete auf weitere Befehle.  
Vashtu musterte das MALP interessiert, da sie soetwas nicht kannte. Doch sie begriff, wie wichtig es war. Eine kleine Kamera war an einem langen Arm befestigt. Auf diese Weise konnten sie feststellen, wo sie herauskommen würden.  
„MALP bereit", meldete der zuständige Lieutanent. Die Antikerin beobachtete, wie der Roboter sich auf seinen sechs Rädern vorwärts bewegte, dann im Wurmloch verschwand.  
Sie wandte sich dem Monitor zu, auf dem die ersten Bilder der Videokamera zu sehen sein würden.  
Natürlich hatte man ihr erklärt, daß dieser Roboter noch mehr tun konnte als nur Bilder zu schicken, dennoch war sie neugierig.  
„Noch keinen Kontakt", sagte der Lieutanent überflüssigerweise.  
Vashtu wurde unruhig. Sie starrte auf den Bildschirm, als könne sie die ersehnten Bilder herbeizwingen.  
Dieses Wurmloch war ihre letzte Chance. Sie glaubte nicht daran, daß sie jemals herausfinden würden, wie die vollständige Adresse für das letzte Gerät lautete. Die Möglichkeiten waren zu groß, selbst wenn man die Kombinationen ausließ, bei denen sich keine Verbindung bilden würde.  
„Noch kein Kontakt."  
„Das ist unmöglich!" ließ McKay sich vernehmen.  
Vashtu starrte immer noch auf den leeren Bildschirm, Sheppard trat neben sie.  
Noch immer kein Bild, keine wie auch immer gelagerten Daten. Nichts, der Bildschirm blieb leer.  
„Und was, wenn es nicht klappt?" murmelte Sheppard.  
Vashtu ließ sich keine Reaktion anmerken. „Dann werden wir einen möglichen letzten Kandidaten berechnen müssen."  
Sheppard hob die Brauen, sagte aber nichts mehr. Er konnte sich ausrechnen, wie hoch die Chancen standen, daß sie auf diese Weise den richtigen Himmelskörper finden würden.  
Vashtus Blick glitt vom Bildschirm ab, sie sah nach unten in den Torraum. Das Wurmloch war noch immer stabil. Wie eine glitzernde Wasserfläche stand es offen, schwappte sacht vor sich hin.  
Und doch ...  
Sie wußte selbst nicht wie und warum, aber plötzlich spürte sie etwas. „Kontakt sofort abbrechen!" Sie wirbelte herum.  
Weir und Sheppard sahen sie verständnislos an.  
„Wir haben Energieschwankungen", sagte plötzlich der zuständige Techniker.  
„Wir müssen den Kontakt sofort abbrechen", beharrte die Antikerin.  
Weir sah sie an. „Aber ..."  
Ein Blitz zuckte in den Torraum hinein. Er kam aus dem Gate.  
„Unterbrechen Sie die Verbindung", befahl Weir daraufhin.  
Der Techniker nickte, gab den Befehl ein. Doch nichts geschah.  
Alle Augen richteten sich auf das aktivierte Gate.  
Vashtu fühlte sich wie in einem Alptraum gefangen. Immer wieder zuckten Blitze aus dem Tor hinaus, Elmsfeuer tanzten auf den Metallplatten vor dem Gate.  
„Schalten Sie es ab!" rief sie.  
Es war, als habe ein unglaublich starker Sog sie plötzlich erfaßt. Sie konnte sich kaum dagegen wehren. Sie wußte selbst nicht, was mit ihr vorging. Irgendetwas geschah auf der anderen Seite des Wurmlochs, und dieses etwas war ... Energie?  
Vashtu taumelte zurück, gegen eine Konsole. Benommen schüttelte sie sich.  
McKay hatte inzwischen die Kontrolle über das DHD übernommen, versuchte immer noch, das Wurmloch aufzulösen.  
Vashtu wußte, daß soetwas normalerweise nicht passieren durfte. Die Gates funktionierten nur in eine Richtung, also könnten diese Energieentladungen nicht auf ihre Seite treffen, trotzdem taten sie es. Und sie konnten nichts dagegen tun.  
Nichts?  
Sheppard sah zu Vashtu hinüber. Er war besorgt. Sie reagierte irgendwie auf das, was im Torraum passierte. Sie hatte ein paar Minuten lang gewirkt, als würde sie gleich die Besinnung verlieren. Jetzt aber straffte sie sich plötzlich, ihr Blick war klar. Und dann flüsterte sie sich selbst etwas zu, zwei Wörter, doch er begriff.  
„Manuelle Abschaltung."  
Vashtu drehte sich um, suchte Weir. „Wir müssen das Gate manuell abschalten, vom Torraum aus", sagte sie dann mit fester Stimme. „Das heißt, ich muß es tun. Ich muß kurzzeitig die Kontrolle über Atlantis übernehmen. Einen anderen Weg gibt es nicht."  
Weir sah die Antikerin an, schien eine Sekunde nachzudenken, dann nickte sie.  
Doch Sheppard war schneller. Er hastete bereits die Treppe hinunter.  
Soviel hatte er verstanden. Nur jemand mit Antiker-Genen konnte die manuelle Abschaltung vornehmen. Und er würde nicht zulassen, daß jemand anderer als er sich in Gefahr begab.  
Ein eigenartiger Sog schien aus dem Tor zu kommen. Kurz zuvor war es McKay zumindest gelungen, den Schutzschild hochzufahren.  
„John!"  
Sheppard drehte sich nicht um. Atemlos sah er sich auf dem Vorplatz um.  
Eine manuelle Abschaltung, gut, aber wo? Er hätte besser zuhören sollen.  
Eine Hand riß ihn herum, und er starrte in Vashtus wütendes Gesicht. „Geh zurück, das ist zu gefährlich und du weißt nicht einmal, wo du suchen sollst!"  
„Ich werde das allein machen. Sag mir, wo ich suchen soll. Geh du zurück", entgegnete er.  
Vashtu schüttelte den Kopf, ihre Augen blitzten unter den zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Das schulterlange Haar umwehte ihr Gesicht.  
Und in diesem Moment brach der Schutzschild zusammen.  
Aus dem Sog wurde ein wahrer Orkan. Er riß beide auf der Treppe Stehenden in den Torraum hinein.  
Sheppard versuchte sich festzuklammern, wo immer er konnte, dennoch wurde er immer weiter ans Tor herangezogen. Doch plötzlich packte ihn eine Hand und hielt ihn fest. Er blickte hoch.  
Vashtu lag vor seinen Augen, mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen. Ihre eine Hand umkrallte eine halb herausgerissene Bodenplatte, mit der anderen hielt sie ihn fest. Sie öffnete den Mund, doch der Sog riß ihr die Worte von den Lippen.  
Sheppard war sich jedoch auch so darüber im Klaren, was sie ihm mitteilen wollte. Er griff mit seiner freien Hand nach ihrem Arm, versuchte sich an sie zu klammern.  
Die Bodenfliese wurde endgültig aus ihrer Verankerung gerissen, die beiden Leiber rutschten ein Stück näher an das Tor heran.  
Es kostete sie fast übermenschliche Kräfte, ihre Wraith-Zellen zu aktivieren. Doch sie wußte, nur so hatten sie beide eine Chance, nicht in das Tor gezogen zu werden. Sheppard klammerte sich an sie, während sie sich mit den Fingernägeln in den schmalen Spalt zwischen zwei anderen Platten festhielt. Doch sie spürte auch, wie sein Handgelenk allmählich aus ihrem Griff rutschte.  
„Halt dich fest!" schrie sie, versuchte das Getöse der Blitze und das Jaulen des Soges zu übertönen, streckte sich ihm noch mehr entgegen. Und tatsächlich gelang es ihm, sich an ihrem Arm noch einmal festzukrallen.  
Ihre Fingerspitzen rutschten endlich unter die Platte, die gewaltigen Kräfte rissen an ihr, und die Tatsache, daß sie noch jemanden halten mußte, machte das ganze nicht leichter. Sie spürte, wie die Wraith-Zellen an Wirkung verloren, konzentrierte sich stärker auf sie und biß sich die Lippen blutig.  
Sie würde ihn nicht loslassen! Nicht nach allem, was sie zu Anfang falsch gemacht hatte. Sie mußte das wieder gutmachen.  
Vashtu starrte auf das geöffnete Tor. Wenn sie zumindest ein Funkgerät hätte. Vielleicht gelang es jemandem im Kontrollraum, den Schild noch einmal hochzufahren, Reserveenergien müßten noch vorhanden sein. Dann hätte sie zumindest eine Sekunde Zeit.  
Die Platte gab immer mehr nach. Lange würde auch sie nicht mehr halten.  
Sie konnte nicht beides, Sheppard festhalten und versuchen, das Tor abzuschalten. Sie brauchte beide Hände, um an die Kabel zu gelangen. Denn die Säule würde sie niemals erreichen. Ihr blieb nur der irrsinnige Weg, die Kabel zum Kontrollraum zu kappen und dem Sternentor auf diese Weise die Energie zu entziehen.  
Mit Hilfe ihrer Wraith-Zellen versuchte sie, Sheppard näher zu sich zu ziehen, damit er sich an ihrem Körper festklammern konnte. Dabei rutschte erst seine linke, dann seine rechte Hand von ihr ab. Mit einem stummen Schrei wurde er von ihr weggerissen. Sie versuchte noch, ihn wieder festzuhalten, doch sie konnte ihn nicht mehr erreichen.  
Vashtu wirbelte herum, die Wraith-Zellen in ihr erhielten noch einen zusätzlichen Impuls. Mit einer Hand riß sie die Bodenplatte vollständig heraus, während sie sich mit der anderen festklammerte. Dann griff sie in das entstandene Loch. Die Pupillen ihrer Augen wurden zu vertikalen Schlitzen.  
Mit einem gewaltigen Schrei, der keiner auch nur menschenähnlichen Kehle entstammen konnte, riß sie die Kabel aus der Verkleidung heraus. Die glasfaserähnlichen Stränge konnten die Gewalt ihres Griffes nicht aushalten und zerrissen.  
Und im Kontrollraum überlud das DHD, gerade als McKay zum zigsten Mal versuchte, das Tor von dort aus abzuschalten. Der Wissenschaftler wurde von dem Energiestoß getroffen und zurückgeschleudert. Bewußtlos blieb er auf dem Boden liegen.  
Stille senkte sich über Tor- und Kontrollraum. Atem- und fassungslos starrten die Anwesenden auf das Gate.  
Dort unten lag eine Gestalt platt auf dem Bauch, richtete sich jetzt zögernd auf und blickte zum deaktivierten Tor. Dann drehte Vashtu sich um und sah hoch zu den Fenstern des Kontrollraums.  
John Sheppard war verschwunden.


	10. Ernüchterung

Zwei Pfleger hoben die Trage hoch und machten sich auf den Weg in die Krankenstation. Auf dieser Bahre lag, bewußtlos, Dr. Rodney McKay.  
Vashtu Uruhk, die Antikerin, die sich dem menschlichen Team von Atlantis anschließen wollte, saß auf einer Stufe der Treppe und beobachtete, wie die Pfleger den Wissenschaftler wegbrachten. Dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Dr. Beckett zu, der ihren Arm gewissenhaft untersuchte.  
„Sie haben einen Haufen Glück gehabt, nach dem, was Sie erzählten, Vashtu", sagte er gerade in einem leicht tadelnden Tonfall.  
„Was ist mit Dr. McKay?" Sie nickte in die Richtung, in der die Bahre verschwunden war.  
„Er hat einen ziemlichen Stromschlag abbekommen." Beckett drehte ihren Arm, um die Beweglichkeit der Schulter zu überprüfen.  
Vashtu senkte ihren Blick auf ihren Unterarm. Dort zeichneten sich fünf blutunterlaufende Halbmonde ab. So fest hatte Lt. Colonel John Sheppard sie gekrallt, doch genutzt hatte es ihm wenig. Er war in das Tor und wahrscheinlich auch durch das Wurmloch gezogen worden.  
Die Antikerin dagegen hatte kaum eine Blessur abbekommen. Die Fingerknöchel ihrer rechten Hand waren blutig und ein Schnitt in der Handfläche der linken. Ein paar Prellungen, die sich gerade bemerkbar machten. Nichts, womit sie nicht fertig werden würde.  
Doch was in ihr vor sich ging, war etwas ganz anderes. Sie hätte sich verfluchen können, von dem Moment an, als sie bemerkte, daß etwas aus dem geöffneten Wurmloch zu ihnen zu gelangen suchte. Sie hätte schneller reagieren und nicht erst um Einverständnis bitten sollen. Dann wäre Sheppard nie verloren gegangen.  
Mit Hilfe ihrer Wraith- und Iratus-Käfer-Gene war es ihr schließlich gelungen, dem Tor die Energie zu entziehen. Und daraufhin war das Wurmloch zusammengebrochen. Doch sie hatte den Colonel, den sie festgehalten hatte, loslassen müssen dafür. Er hatte sich nicht halten können und war abgerutscht und wohl in das geöffnete Wurmloch hineingezogen worden.  
Dr. Elizabeth Weir, die Leiterin der Expedition auf Atlantis, kam mit ernstem Gesicht aus dem Kontrollraum und stellte sich neben sie.  
Vashtu wagte nicht aufzublicken. Sie fühlte sich so verdammt schuldig!  
„Was ist passiert?" fragte Weir.  
Vashtu atmete tief ein, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich konnte ihn nicht festhalten. Er ist in das Tor gerutscht."  
„Das konnten wir alle sehen. Aber wie konnten Sie ihn vorher so lange festhalten? Es muß ein gewaltiger Sog geherrscht haben."  
Vashtu blickte nun doch auf, Weir ins Gesicht. „Ich habe meine fremden Gene eingesetzt. Aber selbst damit ist mir nicht leicht gefallen."  
Weir nickte stirnrunzelnd.  
Beckett erhob sich nun, blickte ebenfalls auf sie hinunter. „Sie sollten mit in die Krankenstation kommen. Ihre Schultern wurden bei dieser Kraft beinahe ausgekugelt, und die Schnitte könnten sich entzünden. Außerdem ..."  
Vashtu seufzte. „Es geht mir gut." Sie sah wieder Weir an. „Er ist weg, nicht wahr? Wir werden ihn nie wieder sehen."  
Weirs Gesicht zeigte keine Emotion. „Das wissen wir noch nicht genau. Solche Arten von Unfällen sind selten, aber manchmal gibt es sie. Das Wurmloch brach in dem Moment zusammen, als er gerade hineingezogen wurde. Vielleicht ... Ich weiß es nicht."  
Vashtu schloß die Augen und senkte den Kopf wieder.  
Das alles war ihre Schuld. Sie hatte den einzigen, der von Anfang an freundlich zu ihr gewesen war, in den Tod stürzen lassen. Sie hätte ihn irgendwie retten müssen.  
Weir hockte sich plötzlich neben sie und legte ihr schüchtern eine Hand auf die Schulter. Die Berührung brannte wie Feuer.  
„Wenn es möglich ist, werden wir ihn zurückholen, Vashtu. Und vielleicht können Sie dabei sogar mithelfen. Und jetzt sollten Sie auf Dr. Beckett hören und zur Krankenstation gehen. Oder möchten Sie lieber einen Rollstuhl?"  
Die Antikerin erhob sich, verzog kurz das Gesicht. Dann nickte sie und folgte Beckett.

* * *

Eine Stunde später

Weir trat nachdenklich in die Krankenstation, winkte Beckett zu sich. Ein Stück entfernt sah sie die Antikerin auf einem der Untersuchungstische sitzen. Eine Krankenschwester war gerade damit beschäftigt, ihre oberflächlichen Wunden zu versorgen.  
Wenn Vashtu Sheppard wirklich so ähnlich war, würden die Pflaster allerdings nicht sonderlich lange halten. Wahrscheinlich wartete sie nur darauf, von hier fortzukommen. Und wenn sie Sheppard ähnlich war, würde sie ...  
„Elizabeth, gibt es Neuigkeiten?" Beckett war näher zu ihr gekommen.  
Weir trat durch die Tür nach draußen auf den Gang und wartete, bis der Mediziner ihr folgte. „Bowman und Hornbach arbeiten an dem Problem. Beide sind sich ziemlich sicher, daß noch nicht alles verloren ist. Aber zunächst muß die Energieversorgung zum Tor wiederhergestellt werden", erklärte sie.  
Beckett nickte. „Hornbach? Ach, dieser Neue. Er soll ein sehr guter Theoretiker sein, hörte ich."  
Weir nickte. „Aber das ist nicht das, was mir Sorgen bereitet. Wie geht es Vashtu?"  
„Ein paar Schrunden und Prellungen, nichts lebensgefährliches."  
Weir nickte. „Sie waren nicht dabei, Carson, als sie im Torraum waren. Sheppard stürmte in seiner üblichen Art vor, und sie lief hinterher. Wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre ..." Sie schloß einen Moment den Mund. „Mir bereitet ihre Gentherapie Unbehagen. Sie war plötzlich weit kräftiger als jeder Mensch es je sein könnte. Was, wenn sie diese fremden Zellen in sich nicht richtig unter Kontrolle hat?"  
Beckett nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich kann Sie beruhigen, Elizabeth. Ich nahm ihr noch einmal Blut ab. Bisher habe ich zwar nur einen oberflächlichen Blick darauf werfen können, aber es sieht völlig normal aus. Sie hatte mir ja bereits erklärt, daß sie die fremden Gene willentlich steuert und gerade darum für uns so normal wirkt."  
Weir sah ihn an. „Und wenn etwas geschieht, das nicht geschehen sollte? Wenn sie diese Gene plötzlich nicht mehr steuern kann?"  
„Sie trägt sie jetzt seit mehr als zehntausend Jahren. Ich glaube nicht, daß soetwas geschieht. Aber wenn es Sie beruhigt, werde ich ihre Proben miteinander vergleichen, ob es vielleicht zu irgendeiner Art Mutation gekommen ist", sagte Beckett lächelnd. Dann aber wurde er ernst. „Die andere Frage ist jetzt, wie sie vielleicht helfen kann. Sie hat sehr große Schuldgefühle, weil sie den Colonel losgelassen hat."  
„Er ist abgerutscht. Sie versuchte noch nachzufassen, doch er war schon außerhalb ihrer Reichweite", berichtigte Weir.  
„Sie sieht das ein wenig anders." Beckett lächelte wieder, wenn auch humorlos. „Sie hat Atlantis in den wenigen Wochen, die sie hier ist, ganz schön durcheinander gebracht. Und dann ist da immer noch der Colonel. Sie liebt ihn, wenn Sie mich fragen."  
Weir zögerte mit einer Antwort. „Sie versucht, sich ins Team einzufügen. Die Frage allerdings lautet eher, kann Atlantis zwei John Sheppards verkraften." Sie erinnerte sich an eine kurze Szene, deren Zeugin sie vor kurzem gewesen war. „Auf der anderen Seite wird ihm einmal vor Augen geführt, wie er selbst ist. Das heißt, wenn ..."  
„Sie werden schon eine Lösung finden", sagte Beckett im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Ob Vashtu dabei allerdings eine Hilfe sein wird, das weiß ich nicht. Sie brütet im Moment zu sehr, als daß da nicht noch etwas wäre. Meines Wissens hat sie zwar ein, für unsere Verhältnisse, sehr großes Allgemeinwissen, aber möglicherweise stößt diese Sache dann doch an ihre Grenzen."  
Weirs Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. Eigentlich war sie hierher gekommen, um die Antikerin um ihre Mithilfe zu bitten. Wenn diese sich aber mit der Wurmlochphysik nicht auskannte ...  
„Wie geht es Rodney?" fragte sie.  
Beckett zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist immer noch bewußtlos. Und leider kann ich Ihnen auch nicht sagen, wann er wieder zu sich kommen wird. Durch seinen Körper ist eine sehr hohe Ladung Strom geflossen. Das hätte ihn auch töten können."  
Weir seufzte. „Danke, Carson. Kann ich jetzt mit Vashtu reden?"  
Der Mediziner machte eine einladende Geste. „Gehen Sie nur hinein."  
Vashtu war inzwischen versorgt. Um ihre Schultern lag ein Stützverband, der sie körperlich bei ihren Bewegungen störte. Ein paar Pflaster verdeckten die Schrammen. Als sie sich wieder das T-Shirt übergestreift hatte, das sie während des Unfalls getragen hatte, war ihr der Gedanke gekommen, Teyla zu besuchen, die seit ihrem Auftauchen hier in einem Bett der Krankenstation mit einem gebrochenen Knöchel lag.  
Noch etwas, weswegen sie sich Vorwürfe machte. Sie hatte mit der Athosianerin reden wollen damals. Doch ihr vorheriges Auftreten hatte das Vertrauen selbstverständlich nicht unbedingt wachsen lassen. Immerhin hatte sie das Sicherheitsteam, das Sheppard damals angeführt hatte, bis auf Teyla und den Colonel zusammenschrumpfen lassen und die Soldaten einen nach dem anderen ausgeschaltet. Verletzt nicht, nein, nur bewußtlos geschlagen.  
Vashtu erinnerte sich, wie sie Teyla damals gegenübergestanden hatte. Wie sie versuchte, auf die andere einzureden, ihr zu sagen, daß sie ihr kein Leid antun würde.  
Teyla hatte gezögert, doch dann ...  
Die Athosianerin war auf der Treppe ausgerutscht und hinuntergestürzt. Dabei hatte sie sich den Knöchel gebrochen. Vashtu wollte helfen, da kam dann Sheppard dazu und sie wurde gefangen genommen.  
Jetzt setzte die Antikerin sich an das Bett der Kranken. Teyla lächelte sie an. Vashtu dagegen konnte dieses Lächeln nicht erwidern.  
„Ich habe gehört, was geschehen ist", begann Teyla.  
Vashtu blickte auf, senkte den Kopf aber gleich wieder.  
„Sie sind eine Heldin", fuhr die Athosianerin fort.  
Vashtu zog die Schultern hoch. „Haben Sie auch gehört, daß der Lt. Colonel ... ?" Sie brach ab.  
Teylas Gesicht wurde ernst. „Ich bin sicher, Sie haben getan, was Sie konnten. Es gibt Dinge, die wir nicht beeinflussen können. Sich über solche Dinge Sorgen zu machen ist müßig und überflüssig. Ich bin sicher, es wird schon einen Weg geben."  
Vashtu sah wieder auf, doch Teyla blickte sie nicht an. Ihre Augen schweiften ab und blieben an einem anderen Bett hängen. Dem Bett, in dem Dr. McKay lag. Sie schloß die Augen wieder.  
„Waren alle Vorfahren wie Sie?" fragte Teyla leise.  
Vashtu hielt die Augen weiter geschlossen, dachte nach. Nach einer Weile schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Die wenigsten, fürchte ich", antwortete sie, kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, wobei der Verband um ihre Schultern unangenehm spannte. Dennoch krümmte sie sich zusammen, als könne sie so ihre Schuldgefühle abstreifen.  
Sie fühlte Teylas Blick auf sich, doch weigerte sie sich immer noch, der anderen in die Augen zu sehen. Die Schuldgefühle nagten an ihr. Wenn sie Sheppard nur fester gepackt hätte. Wenn sie ihn irgendwie in den Kontrollraum hätte zurückbringen können, ehe der Schild versagte.  
„Die Menschen von der Erde haben schon viele Probleme gemeistert", sagte Teyla in diesem Moment.  
Das wußte Vashtu auch. Sie kannte jede einzelne Mission, die unternommen worden war. Alles hatte sie gelesen, sich immer wieder gefragt, ob und wie sie sich bemerkbar machen konnte. Den Menschen war es gelungen, Atlantis vor den Wraith zu schützen. Zwar um einen hohen Preis, aber es war ihnen geglückt.  
Hätte sie nur nicht diesen unseligen Plan gefaßt! Hätte sie sich nur nicht so sehr auf John Sheppard versteift. Warum hatte sie das tun müssen? Warum war sie nicht einfach in ihre Stasiskammer zurückgekehrt und hatte auf das Ende gewartet?  
Vashtu preßte die Lippen fest aufeinander.  
Natürlich war es einfach zu behaupten, die Wraith-Gene in ihr hätten reagiert und sich ihrer Kontrolle entzogen. Doch so war es nicht gewesen. Sie hatte einen starken Fürsprecher gebraucht und gewußt, daß sie, eben durch die veränderten Erbinformationen, in Gefahr war, wenn sie sich an die Menschen wandte. Also hatte sie den Plan gefaßt, einen Anführer für sich einzunehmen. Mittels Pheromonen hatte sie Sheppard damals in den Gängen rund um ihr einstiges Labor benebelt. Immer wieder hatte sie Spuren gelegt, die er nicht bewußt wahrnahm, auf die er aber dennoch reagierte. Für die anderen mußte er danach wie von ihr besessen gewirkt haben. Es hatte sie selbst erschreckt, wie sehr er plötzlich von ihr abhängig zu sein schien. Und darum hatte sie ihre fremdartigen Duftstoffe bereits während der Quarantäne abgesetzt. Doch da war es schon geschehen und der Colonel konnte sich nicht mehr von ihr lösen. Bis zu der unseligen Mission, bei der sie am Steuer gesessen hatte.  
„Vashtu?"  
Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde. Ihre Schultern brannten von der plötzlichen Bewegung.  
„Es freut mich, Sie zu sehen, Dr. Weir", begrüßte Teyla die Expeditionsleiterin.  
Vashtu blickte langsam auf, verzog das Gesicht, daß man vielleicht ein Lächeln in ihm lesen konnte.  
Weir sah besorgt auf sie hinunter. „Es gibt Neuigkeiten. Ich dachte, das würde Sie interessieren."  
Mit einem Ruck saß Vashtu aufrecht, ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer lag in ihren Augen. „Neuigkeiten?"  
Weir nickte. „Es könnte sein, daß Colonel Sheppard vom Tor noch nicht abgestrahlt worden ist. Bowman ist sich ziemlich sicher, daß, wenn er das DHD wieder in Betrieb nehmen kann, er die Daten des Colonel finden wird." Sie lächelte. „Wie es aussieht, haben Sie genau im richtigen Moment das Tor abschalten können, Vashtu."  
Der Mut der Antikerin sank. Sie zog die Brauen zusammen. „Seine Daten sind im Tor gespeichert?" Sie grübelte, ihr Blick glitt wieder ab.  
Sie wußte, wie die Tore arbeiteten. Sie wußte auch, daß das betreffende Objekt erst durch das Wurmloch geschickt wurde, wenn es vollständig im Ereignishorizont verschwunden war. Aber ...  
Ihr Mut sank. Sie hatte noch nie gehört, daß man diese Daten wieder abrufen konnte. Und selbst, wenn das möglich sein sollte, hätte sie keine Ahnung, wie.  
„Das sind doch sehr gute Nachrichten", sagte Teyla.  
Vashtu schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, ich werde Ihnen dabei nicht helfen können. Wenn ein Schaden an Tor oder DHD passiert wäre ... Aber die Speicher? Nein, ich weiß nicht, was man tun kann." Ihre Stimme klang dumpf.  
Sie fühlte Weirs Blick auf sich, hörte dann ein Seufzen. „Dann sollten wir alle hoffen, daß Dr. McKay schnell wieder zu sich kommt. Er ist der einzige, der weiß, was zu tun ist."


	11. Vor 10000 Jahren

Vashtu schlich durch die Gänge, die Waffe nach vorn gerichtet und aufmerksam die Zeichen auf dem Detektor beobachtend. Das Dutzend Antiker, das ihr folgte, machte in ihren Ohren zu viel Lärm. Aber ändern würde sie es nicht mehr können.  
Janus hatte auf den Rat eingewirkt, damit sie diese Mission durchführte. Und Vashtu war mehr als froh, einmal aus ihrem Gefängnis ausbrechen zu können. Einige wichtige Wissenschaftler waren von den Wraith gefangen genommen worden. Der Kapitän der Nehemus war ebenfalls unter ihnen, der einzige Militär in dem zusammengewürfelten Haufen.  
Ahnak war es, dessentwegen sie losgeschickt worden war. Sie hatte gehört, seine Forschungen würden ihr Volk eines nicht mehr allzu fernen Tages in eine höhere Existenzebene führen. Eine Ebene, die ihr für immer verschlossen bleiben würde. Das war der Preis dafür, daß sie es fertigbrachte, sich zu wehren.  
Aufmerksam betrachtete sie die Anzeigen, blieb dann stehen und gab ein Zeichen nach hinten weiter.  
Die Gefangenen zu befreien war noch die leichteste Übung gewesen. Nicht umsonst hatte sie sich schon immer für Waffen und Nahkampf interessiert und irgendwann, nach ihrer Ankunft auf Atlantis, zu ihrer vorwiegenden Freizeitbeschäftigung gemacht. Enkil und sie waren als Kinder Stöcke schwingend durch die Gänge gerannt und hatten sich auf diese Weise sicher mehr als nur einen Feind geschaffen.  
Vashtu riß sich mit aller Macht aus diesen Erinnerungen, spannte die Kiefer an. Acht Wraith standen zwischen ihr und dem Jumper. Acht, für sie allein nicht zu viel, aber sie hatte noch andere mit dabei.  
Dies war ihre letzte Chance. Sollte sie versagen, würde sie für immer in dieses Kellerloch wandern, man würde ihr auch noch ihre Forschungen entziehen und sie sich selbst überlassen. Dem Rat war sie zu gefährlich, und das Beispiel Enkil war zu überzeugend gewesen.  
„Wenn ich sage, daß Sie laufen sollen, laufen Sie, so schnell Sie können", zischte sie dem Kapitän zu. Der nickte, hob die Waffe.  
Vashtu versteifte sich, nachdem sie den Detektor zurück in ihren Gürtel geschoben hatte.  
Ehrlich gesagt war sie eine lausige Wissenschaftlerin. Nicht, daß sie nicht über das Wissen verfügte. Nur hielt sie es selten bei ihrer Arbeit. Es gab so viel anderes, und die Ruhe, die ihr Vater oder auch Enkil ausgestrahlt hatten, um diese konnte sie ihre Familie nur beneiden.  
Wenn es ihr aber gelang, diese Lantianer zurück zu bringen, heil und unversehrt, dann würde sich vielleicht das eine oder andere ändern. Vielleicht würde der Rat dann endlich einsehen, daß sie keine Bedrohung war und sie laufen lassen, statt ihr die unwichtigsten Arbeiten vorzulegen und sie einzuschließen.  
Vashtu sprang vor, senkte den Stunner, den sie erbeutet hatte und schoß. Einer der Wraith wurde herumgeschleudert und landete auf dem Boden. Zur Sicherheit drückte sie nochmal auf ihn ab, ließ den Lauf dann hochrucken und zog den Abzug durch.  
Der Gang hinter ihr war frei, und sie hatte vor, die Wraith von den anderen abzulenken.  
Sie sprang einen Schritt zurück, als sie bemerkte, daß ihre Gegner nun wirklich auf sie aufmerksam geworden waren, raste los. „Laufen Sie!" rief sie über die Schulter zurück, ehe sie um die Biegung rannte, Schwung nahm und hochsprang.  
Augenblicklich aktivierten sich die Iratus-Zellen in ihr. Wie eine Spinne hing sie unter der Decke, die Waffe auf dem Boden unter ihr. Das würde den Wraith zu denken geben.  
Und tatsächlich blieben die Verbliebenen etwas ratlos stehen.  
Vashtu ließ sich zwischen sie fallen, landete auf den Schultern von einem und drückte mit einem Ruck seinen Kopf nach vorn und zur Seite. Sie konnte hören, wie sein Genick brach. Sie nutzte seinen Fall, um den nächsten anzuspringen, riß an dessen langem weißen Haar und zog ihn mit sich zu Boden. Sein Kopf krachte gegen ihr Knie, während sie schon nach seiner Waffe griff, blind den Abzug betätigte. Sie riß ihm den Lauf aus den Händen, schwang ihn herum und spießte den nun Waffenlosen auf, drückte rasch nacheinander einige Male ab, bis die Strahlen sich durch sein Rückgrad frassen und ein Loch in die Wand brannten.  
Sie spürte den Schlag kommen, ehe der sie treffen konnte, warf sich flach auf den Boden und griff sich ihren Stunner, rollte sich herum und feuerte. Doch leider hatte sie den vierten Wraith unterschätzt. Dessen Stiefel knallte gegen ihre Schulter. Sie verriß den Schuß, der eine rauchschwarze Spur an die Decke malte.  
Mühsam kam sie wieder auf die Beine, wich ungeschickt dem nächsten Schlag aus und stieß den Stunner vor.  
Der Wraith schien sie anzustarren, auch wenn sie sein Gesicht, sollte er überhaupt eines haben, nicht sehen konnte. Er packte den Lauf, der sich in seinen Bauch bohrte, und riß ihn herum, daß sie meinte, ihre Arme würden ausgekugelt von der Gewalt.  
Sie trudelte wenig elegant herum, fing sich wieder und setzte die Wraith-Waffe an ihre Schulter. Der Wraith kam auf sie zu. Ihre Augen wurden eng und sie drückte ab. Da traf sie ein Schlag in den Rücken.  
Krachend landete sie an der Wand, fuhr so schnell wie möglich herum und schrie vor Schmerz auf, als ein weiterer Schlag den Arm traf, der die Waffe hielt. Beinahe öffneten sich ihre Finger. Sie biß die Zähne fest aufeinander und rammte dem Wraith den Lauf in den Bauch, um sofort abzudrücken. Wie eine Marionette wurde er nach hinten geschleudert, ein Loch in seiner Rüstung.  
Ihr Arm blutete, ihre Schulter schmerzte und sie fühlte sich etwas benommen. Zeit zu verschwinden, ehe den anderen dreien auffallen würde, daß sie ...  
Sie wirbelte herum und raste den Gang hinunter, um zu ihrem Jumper zu gelangen. Hoffentlich war es Kapitän Inniar und den Wissenschaftlern gelungen, sich bis dorthin durchzuschlagen. Die übrigen Wraith folgten ihr dichtauf, und das fremdartige Gewimmer des Alarms zerrte an ihren Nerven.  
Sie hastete in den Hangar und schloß das von ihr manipulierte Schott. Das würde zumindest solange halten, bis sie hier raus waren.  
Kapitän Inniar senkte seine Waffe und seufzte. „Da sind Sie ja endlich." Er musterte sie forschend.  
Vashtu holte einige Male tief Luft, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Alle da? Dann können wir fliegen." Sie lächelte siegessicher, ging zur Hecklucke des Jumpers. Doch dann blieb sie wie erstarrt stehen. Da fehlte jemand.  
Sie fuhr zum Kapitän herum und starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Wo ist Vingor?"  
Inniar zuckte mit den Schultern, wollte sich an ihr vorbeidrängen. „Zurückgeblieben. Wir sollten sehen, daß wir von hier verschwinden. Ändern können wir sowieso nichts mehr."  
Seine Worte trafen sie tiefer, als er ahnte. Sie starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, dann griff sie nach ihrem Gürtel und holte den Detektor wieder hervor. Angestrengt starrte sie auf die kleine Anzeige, drehte sich immer wieder herum, bis sie glaubte, das Lebenszeichen des Wissenschaftlers ausfindig gemacht zu haben.  
Sie ließ niemanden zurück, niemals!  
Mit weiten, festen Schritten marschierte sie zu der verriegelten Tür zurück, griff nach dem Wraith-Stunner.  
„Wo wollen Sie hin?"  
„Bleiben Sie hier, solange Sie es verantworten können. Ich hole Vingor", antwortete sie.  
„Ich befehle Ihnen ..."  
Sie fuhr herum, starrte den Kapitän zornig an. „Ich lasse niemanden zurück!" Damit öffnete sie das Schott und schoß.  
Der junge Wissenschaftler mußte noch in dem Gang sein, aus dem sie gekommen waren. Zumindest hatte der Detektor dort ein schwaches Signal angezeigt.  
Wenn die Wraith sich schon an ihm genährt hatten ...  
Vashtu biß sich auf die Lippen und trat in den Gang hinaus. Hinter ihr schloß sich die Tür.  
Sie würde niemanden zurücklassen, niemals! Viel zu laut gelten noch die Schreie ihrer Mutter in ihr, viel zu sehr traf sie es immer noch, wenn sie sich daran erinnerte, wie diese damals vor ihren Augen immer älter geworden war.  
Der Alarm lockte inzwischen andere Wraith hierher. Wenn sie sich nicht beeilte, würden auch die veränderten Gene nicht mehr allzu viel nützen.  
Vashtu zielte, doch der Gang war momentan leer. Im Laufschritt bewegte sie sich zurück zu dem Quergang, rückwärts sprang sie dort hinein und sah sich um.  
Der Gang war leer.  
Fluchend griff sie nach dem Detektor, aktivierte ihn wieder und eilte los. Doch weit brauchte sie nicht, hinter der nächsten Ecke fand sie den Vermißten. Nur als jung würde sie ihn wohl nie mehr bezeichnen können.  
Vashtu ließ sich auf ein Knie sinken, suchte seinen Puls. Sein Herz schlug noch, gut.  
Schwach hob er den Kopf.  
„Können Sie aufstehen?" fragte Vashtu.  
„Ich ... ich weiß nicht", kam die geflüsterte Antwort.  
Dann würde sie ihn wohl schleppen müssen. Sie griff nach ihm, um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen. In diesem Moment hörte sie das Zischen hinter sich. Ein Wraith.  
Warum hatte sie nicht daran gedacht? Warum ... ?  
Vashtu schaltete ihre Gedanken aus, fuhr herum und hob die Waffe. Doch als sie sie betätigte, passierte nichts!Der Wraith war fast über ihr. Sie riß die Waffe hoch, wollte sie ihm in den Körper rammen, doch auch dieses Mal war er schneller. Er schlug sie ihr aus den Händen.  
Vashtu trat zu. Der Wraith torkelte zurück.  
Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie ihm überhaupt schmecken würde. Und, wenn es nach ihr ging, sie wollte das auch lieber nicht ausprobieren. Ihr war wichtiger, daß sie nahezu über die gleichen Reflexe und Kräfte verfügte. Sie konnte den Wraith schaden.  
Er kam wieder näher, die Waffe lag hinter ihm.  
Vashtu fluchte in Gedanken. Sie mußte auf seine rechte Hand achten. Und einfach zu töten würde er auch nicht sein, wahrscheinlich war er es gewesen, der sich an dem armen Vingor genährt hatte.  
Sie stürzte sich auf den Wraith, und das wurde ihr beinahe zum Verhängnis. Sie hatte seine gesteigerten Kräfte unterschätzt. Er mußte mehr von dem Wissenschaftler genommen haben, als sie zunächst geglaubt hatte.  
Seine Faust krachte in ihr Gesicht, daß sie dachte, Nase und Wangenknochen würden bersten. Die Wucht schleuderte sie herum und ließ sie taumeln.  
Dann fühlte sie den mentalen Stich in ihrem Kopf. Doch gegen den konnte sie sich wappnen.  
Entgegen der offensichtlichen Vermutung, nämlich daß sie sich vor Schmerz auf dem Boden krümmen würde, fuhr sie wieder herum und sprang dem Wraith mit einem wilden Knurren entgegen. Und dieses Mal gelang es ihr zumindest, einen Schlag zu plazieren, ehe sie selbst glaubte, ihr Magen würde perforiert werden durch den gewaltigen Fausthieb. Sie flog tatsächlich einige Schritte zurück, ihr Kopf knallte gegen die Wand. Benommen rutschte sie an dem halblebendigen Gewebe hinunter und blieb liegen.  
Der Wraith kam näher.  
Vashtu schmeckte Blut im Mund und stöhnte vor Schmerz, als sie sich bewegen wollte. Dann riß sie die Augen plötzlich weit auf. Ihre Hände packten zu, gerade als der Wraith seinen Saugmund auf ihren Brustkorb krallen wollte, um sich an ihr zu nähren.  
Wenn er nur nicht so stark wäre!  
Vashtu hielt seine Hand mühsam von sich ab, während ihre Gedanken rasten.  
Irgendwie mußte sie aus dieser Lage heraus. Irgendwie mußte sie ...  
Sie starrte mit einem kalten Lächeln zu dem Wraith hoch, der ihren Blick erwiderte. „Bist du nicht schon satt? Du solltest auf deine Figur achten." Blitzschnell zog sie die Beine an ihren Körper und rammte sie ihm in den Unterleib.  
Der Wraith stolperte von ihr zurück.  
So schnell wie möglich war sie wieder auf den Beinen.  
Waffe, sie brauchte eine Waffe!  
Ein Ganglauf!  
Sie riß an dem ekelhaft warmen Material, das aus der Wand wuchs, während sie genau den Wraith im Auge behielt. Was sie jetzt auf keinen Fall gebrauchen konnte, war eine hinterhältige Attacke. Doch der Ganglauf hatte sich bereits gelockert, wahrscheinlich war sie selbst während ihre Sturzes dagegen geknallt.  
Sie riß ihn ganz aus seiner Halterung und wirbelte herum.  
Na bitte, das ging doch.  
„Ich an deiner Stelle würde gehen", sagte sie, hob den Stock.  
„Ich werde dir häppchenweise dein Leben aussaugen und mich an deinem Leid ergötzen!" zischte der Wraith.  
Vashtu seufzte. „Wenn du meinst." Sie holte aus und schlug zu.  
Der Wraith taumelte zurück, sein Gesicht drückte deutlichen Unglauben aus.  
Vashtu kam näher, riß den Stock hoch, rammte ihn ihrem Gegner in den offenstehenden Rachen. Einige Zähne brachen ab und blieben in dem Material stecken. Der Fremdartige heulte auf vor Schmerz. Sie legte sich mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht auf den Stab, trieb ihn Stück um Stück weiter in den Rachen ihres Gegners. Um sich schlagend wurde der Wraith an die Wand genagelt und brüllte.  
Sie wandte sich nun wieder dem Wissenschaftler zu. An seinem Gürtel sah sie eine der kleinen Handwaffen ihres Volkes, besser als nichts. Sie nahm die Waffe an sich und zog den ehemals jungen Mann hoch.  
„Kommen Sie, es ist nicht weit."  
Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wieviele Wraith inzwischen zwischen ihr und dem Jumper waren. Sie konnte im Moment nur das beste hoffen.  
Und dieses Mal hatte sie zumindest etwas Glück. Es waren nur drei Wraith im Gang, und die hatten ihr den Rücken zugewandt.  
Rasch drückte sie immer wieder ab und sah sie fallen. Es würde nicht lange dauern, doch es würde reichen.  
Vingor trug sie inzwischen mehr als das sie ihn stützte. So schnell sie konnte kehrte sie, ihn schleppend, in den Hangar zurück und lief ... direkt in die Mündung einer Waffe. Polternd hörte sie die ihre auf dem Boden aufschlagen. Vor Überraschung hatte sich ihre Hand geöffnet.  
„Lassen Sie ihn", befahl Inniar.  
Vashtu zögerte einen Moment, dann ließ sie den sterbenden Körper des Wissenschaftlers los. Er sank wie Herbstlaub zu Boden.  
„Und jetzt in den Jumper. Sie fliegen uns zurück in die Stadt."  
Vashtu sah zu dem Sterbenden hinunter. „Aber ..."  
„Ich werde dem Rat die Empfehlung geben, Sie einzusperren und den Schlüssel wegzuwerfen, Vashtu Uruhk." Er nickte zu Vingor hinunter. „Sie sind unberechenbar und haben meinen ausdrücklichen Befehl verweigert. Sie werden niemals wieder freikommen, dafür sorge ich. Einen Toten retten ..."  
Sie blickte auf, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Er ist nicht tot!"  
Ein Energieblitz löste sich aus der Waffe und traf den sterbenden Wissenschaftler. „Jetzt schon."


	12. Reparaturarbeiten

Gegenwart

Vashtu riß die Augen auf. Augenblicklich flammte die Beleuchtung in ihrem Quartier auf , dimmte sich aber sofort wieder herab, als sie geblendet blinzelte.  
Mit einem Stöhnen rappelte sie sich auf, rubbelte in ihren Haaren. Dann zog sie die Beine an, schlang ihre Arme um die Schenkel und stützte das Kinn auf ihre Knie.  
Ein Traum, nur ein Traum.  
Ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Ein Traum, der tatsächlich geschehen war. Sie war auf diesem Wraith-Schiff gewesen, sie hatte diese Wissenschaftler gerettet. Kapitän Inniar ... das war eine andere Geschichte. Doch sie war damals froh über jede Art der Unterstützung gewesen. Er aber hatte sie nur benutzt.  
Vor dem Rat war diese Rettungsaktion etwas anders dargestellt und sie als die Schuldige an dem Tod von Vingor genannt worden. Inniar war sogar soweit gegangen zu behaupten, sie hätte sich an dem Toten genährt.  
Vashtu schloß die Augen.  
Das war lange her, sehr lange. Weder Inniar noch einer der anderen lebte, zumindest hoffte sie das. Warum also hatte sie sich im Traum gerade an diese Mission erinnert?  
Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, blickte sie genau auf den Rücken des Buches, das Sheppard ihr in die Quarantäne gebracht hatte. Bisher hatte sie noch nicht weiterlesen können, und er wollte es noch nicht zurück. Sein Lesezeichen war noch sehr weit vorn plaziert gewesen.

_**L. Tolstoi - Krieg und Frieden**_

Vashtu starrte auf den Titel.  
Sheppard saß im Speicher des Tores fest und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie man ihn dort wieder herausholen konnte. Und er war dort hinein geraten, weil sie so dumm gewesen war und den Menschen von den Ladegeräten erzählt hatte, die ihr Volk damals benutzte, um genügend Energie für alles zur Verfügung zu haben.  
Es war alles ihre Schuld!  
Sie lehnte ihre Wange an die Knie und schloß die Augen wieder.  
Sie wußte nicht, was zu tun war, sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Dr. Weir nach dem zweimaligen Schlamasel überhaupt noch Wert auf die letzte Adresse legte. Wofür sollte das alles überhaupt gut sein?  
John Sheppard ...  
Sie war damals, wenn auch nur vorrübergehend, dem Militär unterstellt worden. Ein Militärangehöriger hatte ihr einen klaren Befehl gegeben, den sie vollkommen ignorierte, um Vingor zu retten. Einen jungen Wissenschaftler, der schon tot war, ehe sie überhaupt zu dieser waghalsigen Rettung aufgebrochen war.  
Sie kannte zumindest Auszüge aus der Personalakte von Sheppard. Sie wußte, auch er hatte einen Befehl verweigert, in einer ähnlichen Situation. Nur sehr viel Glück - oder vielleicht die Vorsehung - hatten ihn hierher gebracht.  
Plötzlich verstand sie.  
Sie hatte sich an den Colonel gewandt, sie hatte ihn mit ihren Duftstoffen einfangen wollen, weil ihre Entscheidungen ähnlich waren. Sie selbst waren sich ähnlich. Immer wieder war ihr aufgefallen, daß sie nicht viele Worte machen mußten. Es genügte ein Blick, und der eine wußte, was der andere dachte.  
Sie erinnerte sich noch an die waghalsige Jagd durch das Meteoritenfeld. Sheppard hatte ihr später vorgeworfen, sie hätte seine Befehle verweigert. Doch während des Fluges waren ihr nicht die Blicke entgangen, die Art, wie er ihre Bewegungen beobachtet hatte. Und sie war sicher gewesen, daß er ebenso wie sie gehandelt hätte, hätte er am Steuer des Jumpers gesessen.  
Was dachte sie da? Das war unmöglich!  
Doch eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Inneren wisperte ihr zu, daß es genau das war, was ihr aufgefallen war. Das war von Beginn an der Grund gewesen, warum sie so fasziniert von ihm gewesen war. Er ließ niemanden zurück, ebensowenig wie sie. Er setzte sein Leben aufs Spiel für andere, für Dinge, an die er glaubte - genau wie sie. Sie dachten gleich, oder fast gleich.  
Er würde nie jemanden zurücklassen - sie würde das niemals tun ...  
Und doch war sie gerade dabei, sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Sie suhlte sich in ihren Selbstvorwürfen, statt sich zusammenzureißen und etwas zu tun. Etwas, das ihm helfen konnte.  
Vashtu hob mit einem Ruck den Kopf, schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und saß stocksteif da.  
Was konnte sie tun? Wie konnte sie behilflich sein?  
Sie konnte ... Die Datenbank! Sie konnte versuchen, die letzte Adresse ausfindig zu machen. Sie konnte die fehlenden Symbole suchen.  
Das würde Sheppard nicht viel helfen. Aber wenn er zurückkehrte ...  
Die Menschen hatten Schwierigkeiten mit der Technik ihres Volkes. Gut möglich, daß die Energiezufuhr noch immer gestört war. Immerhin hatte sie mit ziemlicher Kraft an den Kabeln gezerrt. Nun, wenn es darum ging, das konnte sie mit dem richtigen Werkzeug beheben. Wenn das Tor wieder offen war, konnte man ...  
Nein, nicht solange Sheppard im Speicher festsaß. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, sie solle nicht einmal daran denken, das Tor anzuwählen, solange er noch darin war.  
Aber hatte Dr. Weir nicht gesagt, Dr. McKay würde sich mit diesem Problem auskennen? Hatte sie nicht etwas von einem ähnlichen Vorfall auf der Erde erzählt?  
Vashtu erhob sich, verzog kurz vor Schmerz das Gesicht, dann kleidete sie sich rasend schnell an.  
Nein, Sheppard helfen konnte sie nicht. Aber sie konnte dafür sorgen, daß ihm geholfen wurde und alles bereit war, wenn er zurückkehrte!

* * *

Kurz darauf

In der Krankenstation herrschte nächtliche Ruhe und Stille. Gleichmäßige Atemgeräusche und das leise Summen einiger Apparaturen waren die einzigen Geräusche. Die Nachtschwester saß vorn, weit entfernt von den Betten, und las.  
Vashtu hatte eines als erstes gelernt: sich so leise wie möglich zu bewegen. So war sie durch eine kleine Tür am anderen Ende der Räumlichkeiten eingetreten, stand jetzt vor McKays Bett und blickte auf ihn hinunter.  
Was sie da tun wollte, war für ihr Volk zwar relativ selbstverständlich, doch sie hatte es schon lange nicht mehr getan. Seit sie sich selbst die fremden Gene injiziert hatte nicht mehr. Sie hoffte, die fremden Zellen würden sie nicht behindern oder ihm gar Schaden zufügen.  
Sie zögerte noch einen Moment, dann trat sie näher an sein Bett heran und nahm seine Hand. Sie war eiskalt und trocken, doch sein Herz schlug.  
Vashtu schloß die Augen und konzentrierte sich.  
Teyla, die einen leichten Schlaf hatte, öffnete die Augen. Sie wußte im ersten Moment selbst nicht, was sie geweckt hatte, dann drehte sie den Kopf.  
Die Ahnin, Vashtu, stand an McKays Bett, hatte seine Hand in ihre genommen. Ein sanftes Licht pulsierte zwischen den beiden Gestalten.  
Teyla lächelte und drehte den Kopf wieder zurück.

* * *

Einige Zeit später

Vashtu betrat das Labor, in dem sie zusammen mit Dr. Zelenka und Dr. McKay gearbeitet hatte, als sie die Gate-Adressen der Ladegeräte hatten finden wollen. Von hier aus hatte sie noch immer vollen Zugriff auf den Hauptrechner, ohne daß jemand in der Kommandozentrale etwas bemerken würde.  
Sie stellte sich vor den großen Bildschirm und gab ihre Befehle ein.  
Augenblicklich erschien eine Abfrage, die sie beantwortete. Der Rechner lud die erforderlichen Daten herunter.  
Vashtu trat an das Panel und begann, ihre Abfrage zu starten. Als sie wieder aufblickte, rasten Datenreihen über den Bildschirm.  
Auch das hatte sie erledigt.

* * *

Am Morgen, einige Stunden später

Weir betrat die Kommandozentrale, um sich auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Bowman war bereits anwesend und hantierte am DHD herum. Er blickte auf, als er sie kommen hörte.  
„Guten Morgen, Dr. Weir. Wie ich sehe, sind Sie auch früh aufgestanden", begrüßte er sie.  
Weir lächelte, doch in ihren Augen stand Sorge. „Wie weit sind wir?" fragte sie.  
Bowman richtete sich auf und nickte nach draußen in den Gateraum. „Dank ihr, hoffe ich, schon ein gutes Stück weiter", antwortete er. „Die rudimänteren Programme laufen wieder, das Stargate könnte sich öffnen. Ein paar kleine Beschädigungen richtet sie gerade."  
Weir trat ans Fenster und blickte hinaus.  
Im Torraum hockte die Antikerin und hantierte mit irgendwelchen Geräten herum, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Weir stutzte.  
„Seit wann ist sie hier?" Sie drehte sich zu Bowman um.  
Der zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Spätschicht sagte, sie sei irgendwann mitten in der Nacht aufgetaucht. Wenn Sie mich fragen, kann sie ebensowenig schlafen wie einer von uns."  
Weir runzelte die Stirn. Sie selbst hatte Vashtu gestern auf der Krankenstation gesagt, sie solle sich hinlegen. Aber sie hatte auch gewußt, daß, wenn sie Sheppard wirklich so ähnlich war, sie keine Ruhe finden würde. Daß sie allerdings statt dessen damit begann, die von ihr angerichteten Schäden zu reparieren ...  
„Ich rede mit ihr." Sie nickte Bowman kurz zu und verließ den Raum wieder.  
Vashtu blickte auf, als sie die Treppe hinunterkam.  
„Guten Morgen, Dr. Weir", begrüßte sie sie.  
Weir blieb stehen, sah sich um.  
Die Antikerin schien schon recht weit mit ihrer Reparatur gekommen zu sein. Eine der zerstörten Fliesen lag bereits wieder auf ihrem Platz, und auch die herausgerissenen Kabel boten keinen so scheußlichen Anblick wie gestern mehr.  
„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich nützlich gemacht, Vashtu", sagte sie statt einer Begrüßung, musterte jetzt die fremdartigen Geräte, die die andere um sich gesammelt hatte.  
Vashtu sah sich um.  
Auf Weir machte sie keinen besonderes fitten Eindruck. Dunkle Schatten hatten sich unter ihren Augen gesammelt, ihre helle Haut wirkte noch blaßer, und in ihren Augen stand Sorge und eine gewisse Verzweiflung. Und noch etwas, was die Expeditionsleiterin zunächst nicht wirklich lesen konnte. Dann aber begriff sie. Es war eine Art von Wissen. Etwas, was sie auch manchmal in Sheppards Augen lesen konnte.  
„Ich muß in den Lagerräumen nachsehen, ob ich dort noch etwas finden kann, was die fehlende Fliese ersetzt." Vashtus Blick irrte wieder ab. Hilflos ließ sie die Schultern sinken. „Die Verbindung steht jetzt fast wieder. Ich fürchte aber, ich habe etwas mehr Schaden angerichtet, als ich wollte. Wenn John ... Wir werden das Gate sehr genau testen müssen, wenn diese ... diese Sache ausgestanden ist."  
Weir kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und nickte. „Das werden wir auch tun. Aber vorher sollten Sie sich etwas ausruhen, denken Sie nicht?"  
Vashtu warf ihr einen leidenden Blick zu, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Wenn ich die Augen schließe ... Nein. Ich will helfen. Wenn ich die Kontrollen überbrücke, können wir das Gate vielleicht jetzt schon prüfen, ohne den Speicher ..." Mutlos seufzte sie.  
Weir trat näher, sah zu Boden und betrachtete die fremdartigen Gegenstände, die die Antikerin um sich verteilt hatte. „Sind das Werkzeuge Ihres Volkes?"  
Vashtu schien einen Moment lang zu taumeln, riß ihre Augen weit auf und nickte dann. „Ja, ich habe mir Ihre Werkzeuge angesehen, aber ich konnte nicht damit umgehen. Also ... Ich wußte, wo ein Geräteraum ist." Sie drehte sich um und deutete auf eine Wand unter der Kommandozentrale. „Sehen Sie?"  
Weir sah nichts als eine Wand, doch sie nickte.  
Warum schien Vashtu plötzlich so kraftlos zu sein? Bisher hatte sie eigentlich immer wach auf sie gewirkt, selbst wenn andere eigentlich längst ins Bett gehört hätten. Jetzt aber ... Irgendetwas war da vorgegangen.  
„Wenn ich den Boden repariert habe ..." Vashtu stockte, sah plötzlich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf. „Haben Sie schon etwas von Dr. McKay gehört?"  
Weir schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, meines Wissens gibt es noch keine Veränderung an seinem Zustand", antwortete sie, beobachtete, wie die Antikerin zu einem Häufchen Elend zusammensank und fühlte Mitleid in sich wachsen. „Aber ich werde Sie sofort informieren, wenn ..."  
Vashtu hob plötzlich ruckartig den Kopf, starrte mit glasigen Augen durch sie hindurch. Dann sank sie mit einem leisen Stöhnen bewußtlos zu Boden.  
Weir atmete tief ein, beugte sich über sie und fühlte nach ihrem Puls. Dann aktivierte sie ihr Funkgerät. „Ein Notfallteam in den Gateraum, schnell!"

* * *

Kurz darauf

Weir war Beckett und seinem Team dicht auf gefolgt. Sie machte sich Sorgen um die Antikerin. Vor allem, warum sie plötzlich vor ihren Augen zusammengebrochen war, den Grund hätte sie gern herausgefunden.  
Vashtus Herz schlug unregelmäßig, ihre Haut war inzwischen weiß wie ein Laken und Schweißperlen standen ihr auf der Stirn. Über einen Monitor konnte Weir die Lebensdaten der Antikerin lesen, wenn auch nicht unbedingt verstehen. Der EEG-Bildschirm, den Beckett gerade anschloß, da er keinen anderen Grund für ihre Bewußtlosigkeit finden konnte, schlug augenblicklich Alarm. Sämtliche meßbaren Gehirnwellen führten, so schien es, einen irren Tanz auf, stoppten kurzfristig, um dann, mit leichter Verzögerung, wieder in beinahe unmeßbare Höhen auszuschlagen.  
Beckett trat vom Bett zurück mit einer Miene, als erwarte er, daß Vashtu jeden Moment explodierte.  
„Was ist los mit ihr?" verlangte Weir zu wissen. „Carson, Sie haben mir doch gestern zugesichert, daß sie gesund ist."  
Vashtus Körper zuckte kurz, lag dann wieder still.  
Beckett schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Alle ihre Tests sahen gut aus. Sie müßte eigentlich kerngesund sein." Leichte Panik schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
Wenn Vashtu nun stürbe ...  
Weir mußte zugeben, sie hatte sich in den letzten Wochen an die so untypische Antikerin gewöhnt. Sie würde ihr fehlen. Aber, vor allem, wäre ihr Wissen für immer verloren. Sie würden sie wieder mühsam voranarbeiten müssen statt, wie seit Vashtu ihnen sämtliche Daten des Hauptrechners zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, aus dem Vollen schöpfen zu können. In der letzten Woche hatten sie mehr Erkenntnisse gewonnen als in einem Jahr zuvor. Und sie kamen an Daten heran, deren Existenz sie nicht einmal geahnt hatten.  
Aber vor allem wäre es schade um die Person. Vashtu brachte einen gewissen frischen Wind nach Atlantis. Zwar hatte Weir weiterhin Bedenken, was ihre Beziehung zu John Sheppard betraf, aber sie konnte nicht leugnen, daß ihr die Antikerin inzwischen sympatisch geworden war, trotz ihres doch sehr an den Colonel erinnernden Auftretens.  
Weir hätte Vashtus Schicksal nicht teilen wollen. Nachdem sie die Berichte Sheppards, die Aussagen der Antikerin selbst und alles andere gelesen und sich ein eigenes Bild gemacht, war sie Willens, ihrem unverhofften Gast aus der Vergangenheit ein Heim zu bieten. Wahrscheinlich würde Atlantis das im jetzigen Zustand zwar nicht überleben, aber ...  
„Wo bin ich? Carson, Dr. Beckett ... Mir ist schlecht!"  
Weirs Augen wurden groß. Mit einem Ruck fuhr sie herum und starrte hinüber zu dem Bett, in dem McKay bis jetzt bewußtlos gelegen hatte. Nur war der Wissenschaftler jetzt wach, hatte eine leidende Miene aufgesetzt und hielt sich den Magen.  
Beckett sah hilflos zwischen den beiden Patienten hin und her, dann rief er nach einer Schwester, die sich erst einmal um McKay kümmern sollte.  
Weir war einfach nur überrascht. Hatte sie nicht heute morgen noch mit Beckett gesprochen und er ihr versichert, das Koma würde sehr wahrscheinlich noch ein paar Tage anhalten?  
„Rodney! Wie geht es Ihnen?" Nach einem letzten hilflosen Blick auf die Antikerin trat sie an das Bett ihres Chefwissenschaftlers.  
McKay sah leidend zu ihr auf. „Wie soll es mir schon gehen, nachdem ich dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen bin. Ich habe Schmerzen!" Theatralisch wälzte er sich kurz im Bett und stöhnte.  
Weir konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Sie kommen gerade zur rechten Zeit wieder zu sich, Rodney. Wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe. Ich hoffe, Sie werden es überleben."  
Wieder ein Alarm hinter ihr.  
„Ach, Elizabeth, Sie kennen doch meine Devise: Ich werde arbeiten, bis ich meinen letzten, meinen allerletzten Atemzug tue. Ich bin zu wichtig für Atlantis." McKay rappelte sich auf die Ellenbogen und lugte hinüber zu dem Bett schräg gegenüber. „Ist das diese Vashtu?"  
Weir vertrat ihm die Sicht. „Rodney, vielleicht haben wir wenig Zeit. Deshalb möchte ich Sie bitten, uns zu helfen. Colonel Sheppard ist im Speicher des Stargate gefangen und wir wissen nicht, wie wir ihn wieder herausholen können."  
McKays Augen weiteten sich. „Der Colonel ist ... ? Ich bin ..." Er unterbrach sich. „Wie lange ist das her?"  
Weir neigte den Kopf ein wenig. „Sie wissen doch von unserem Versuch gestern nachmittag. Sie haben es wahrscheinlich nicht gesehen, aber er wurde in das Tor gezogen, ehe Vashtu die Verbindung mit dem Wurmloch trennen konnte."  
McKays Augen zuckten, als läse er innere Listen. „Ich bin unterwegs. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit." Stöhnend richtete er sich auf, sank dann wieder auf das Bett zurück. Erst im zweiten Anlauf gelang es ihm, sich zu erheben.  
Weir sah ihm nach, wie er mühsam den Gang hinunter humpelte.  
„Sie hat ihn geweckt", ließ Teyla sich plötzlich vernehmen. „Sie hat ihm von ihrer Kraft gegeben. Ich habe es gesehen."  
Weir sah einen Moment lang wie betäubt zu der Athosianerin hinüber, dann drehte sie sich zu dem Bett um, in dem Vashtu lag.  
Beckett fühlte gerade ihren Puls, richtete sich dann auf und lächelte ihr zu. „Wie es aussieht, geht es ihr besser. Sie schläft."  
Weir betrachtete die Gestalt in dem Bett sorgenvoll.


	13. Plan und Durchführung

Einige Stunden später

Das Erwachen war schwer. Die Bewußtlosigkeit klebte wie ein Spinnennetz an ihr und wollte sie wieder zurückreißen in ihren Abgrund. Doch noch schlimmer waren die Schmerzen. Ihr ganzer Körper brannte.  
Mit einem leisen Stöhnen öffnete Vashtu ihre Augen einen Spaltweit, während sie immer noch darum kämpfte, bei Bewußtsein zu bleiben. Irgendetwas aber zerrte an ihr, befahl ihr geradezu aufzuwachen.  
Mehrere Geräte um sie herum piepten leise und sie fühlte Elektroden, die auf ihrer Haut festgemacht waren.  
Stöhnend und noch immer benommen versuchte sie sich aufzurichten, sank aber in das Kissen zurück und blieb tief einatmend liegen, um neue Kraft zu schöpfen.  
„Da ist ja unser Sorgenkind", begrüßte sie plötzlich eine Stimme. Eine Hand umschloß ihr Handgelenk, gekonnt fühlten Finger nach ihrem Puls.  
Vashtu öffnete die Augen wieder etwas und sah Beckett an ihrem Bett stehen. Sie mußte in der Krankenstation fühlte sich, als wäre sie unter einem Jumper eingequetscht worden. Ihr Inneres und ihr Äußeres schmerzten einfach nur.  
Sie schluckte schwer. „Was ... was ist passiert?" flüsterte sie schließlich.  
„Sie hatten einen Schwächeanfall", erklärte Dr. Beckett ihr. „Sie sollten sich noch ein wenig ausruhen, dann geht es Ihnen sicher bald wieder besser."  
Sie schloß die Augen wieder. In ihrem Geist sah sie John Sheppard, der, von einem gewaltigen Sog gepackt, in Richtung Stargate gezogen wurde.  
Sofort wurde sie unruhig, versuchte sich wieder aufzusetzen. „Ich muß helfen! Sie haben keine Ahnung ... Die Verbindungen. Ich glaube ..."  
Beckett drückte sie mit sanfter Gewalt auf das Bett zurück. „Sie haben genug getan, Vashtu. Sie sollten liegenbleiben und sich ausruhen", sagte er bestimmt.  
Sie runzelte vor Anstrengung die Stirn. Endlich gelang es ihr, sich wenigstens auf die Ellenbogen hochzurappeln. Vor Schmerz verzog sich ihr Gesicht. „Sie verstehen nicht. Dr. McKay ..."  
„Arbeitet bereits mit den anderen an einer Lösung. Vielleicht hat er sie sogar schon", fiel Beckett ihr ins Wort.  
Verblüfft gab sie seinen Versuchen nach und rutschte in das Kissen zurück.  
Dann hatte es also geklappt? Sie hatte ihn wieder aufgeweckt?  
Sie atmete tief ein, als sie verstand. Wieder zerrte der Schmerz an ihr, doch nun begriff sie ihn.  
Offenbar reagierten die fremden Zellen in ihrem Inneren auf das Einsetzen ihrer Antiker-Fähigkeiten. Sie hatte sich selbst geschwächt, als sie McKay einen Teil ihrer Kraft gab. Und nun wüteten Wraith- und Iratus-Zellen in ihr, während ihr normales Genom dagegen ankämpfte.  
Unwillig ballte sie die Fäuste und rammte ihren Hinterkopf in das Kissen.  
Ausgerechnet jetzt mußte sie ausfallen. Vielleicht brauchte man trotz allem ihr Wissen. Vielleicht konnte sie noch weiterhelfen. Sie mußte zur Kommandozentrale!  
Beckett beobachtete sie genau, die Hände immer noch auf ihren Schultern, um sie sofort wieder zurückdrücken zu können. Und im Moment war sie zu schwach, um sich gegen ihn zur Wehr zu setzen. Sie kam ja nicht einmal aus diesem Bett heraus.  
Aber sie brauchte die Informationen!  
„Haben Sie ein Funkgerät für mich?" fragte sie.  
Beckett stutzte verblüfft.  
Sie sah ihn bittend an. „Ich möchte wissen, was passiert ist, seit ich ... Vielleicht kann ich noch etwas tun." Hoffnung und Furcht schwangen in ihrer Stimme mit.  
Beckett zögerte, dann aktivierte er sein eigenes Gerät. „Elizabeth? Sie ist wieder wach, aber noch sehr schwach." Er wandte sich ab und ging ein paar Schritte, während er leise redete.  
Vashtu konzentrierte sich auf ihren Körper, horchte in ihn hinein. Vor Ungeduld hätte sie schreien können. Die Schmerzen hatten jetzt, da sie still lag, etwas nachgelassen, waren aber immer noch vorhanden. Dafür schlich sich ein neues Gefühl in ihr ein: Sie hatte Hunger.  
Ein gutes Zeichen? Sie wußte es nicht, aber zumindest konnte sie es hoffen.  
Mühsam hob sie die Hände und zupfte sich das Pflaster von der Innenfläche der Rechten. Der tiefe Schnitt war verheilt. Zumindest schien ihr Körper, auch wenn er im Moment einen Kampf mit sich selbst austrug, noch zu funktionieren.  
Beckett kehrte kurz darauf zurück, drückte ihr eines der kleinen Funkgeräte in die Hand, wie sie es auch während ihrer Mission getragen hatte. „Dr. Weir dankt Ihnen für Ihre Mithilfe", sagte der Mediziner dabei, klopfte ihr auf den Arm.  
Vashtu lächelte gequält, steckte sich das vorgesehene Teil ins Ohr und aktivierte es. „Dr. Weir?"  
„Ich bin froh, Ihre Stimme zu hören, Vashtu", hörte sie die Antwort der Expeditionsleiterin. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich gleich besser und schloß erleichtert die Augen.  
Beckett hielt wieder ihr Handgelenk und studierte aufmerksam ihre Werte auf den verschiedenen Bildschirmen, die an ihrem Kopfende aufgestellt waren.  
„Hat Dr. McKay inzwischen eine Lösung gefunden?" fragte die Antikerin.  
„Ja, das hat er. Im Moment arbeiten hier alle an der Umsetzung", antwortete Weir. „Sie haben sehr gute Arbeit geleistet, Vashtu, und dafür möchten wir Ihnen danken. Aber jetzt sollten Sie sich ausruhen und wieder zu Kräften kommen. Ich bin sicher, wenn Sie wieder auf den Beinen sind, wird sich alles bereits gefügt haben."  
Unwillig schüttelte Vashtu den Kopf. „Ich will ... Ich möchte wissen, was Dr. McKay für die beste Lösung hält. Vielleicht kann ich helfen."  
Ein Knacken ging durch die Leitung. „Hier McKay. Wir sind gerade sehr beschäftigt. Also, wenn Sie keine bessere Lösung finden ..."  
„Was ist die Lösung, Dr. McKay?" unterbrach Vashtu ihn.  
Sie hörte ein genervtes Seufzen, konnte ein Grinsen kaum unterdrücken, auch wenn sie glaubte, dadurch Stromstöße in ihren Gesichtsmuskeln auszulösen.  
„Nun, die Sache ist die, daß der Colonel zwar im Tor ist, aber noch nicht abgestrahlt wurde. Soweit kannten Sie das Problem ja bereits. Auf der Erde hatten wir vor einigen Jahren einen ähnlichen Fall. Ich werde Sie jetzt nicht mit Einzelheiten langweilen, Vashtu, jedoch sollten Sie wissen, daß Zeit eine gewisse Rolle dabei zu spielen scheint. Und diese Zeit tickt gerade etwas gegen uns."  
Vashtu runzelte die Stirn. „Und was war auf der Erde die Lösung?" fragte sie.  
„Die eingegangenen Daten aus einem nicht mehr intakten Wurmloch zu ziehen ist etwas schwierig. Es besteht für uns die Möglichkeit, daß wir uns selbst in die Luft jagen, wenn wir versuchen, den Colonel wieder herauszuholen. Wir müssen den Steuerkristall aus dem DHD entfernen, und das kann zu einer eklatanten Überlastung des Stargates führen. Mit anderen Worten: Es kann explodieren."  
Vashtu riß die Augen auf und sank ins Kissen zurück. Ein Stöhnen entrang sich ihrer Kehle.  
„Sie sehen, wir haben im Moment einige Probleme hier. Irgendwie müssen wir sicherstellen, daß unser DHD intakt bleibt und auch das Sternentor funktioniert. Ihre Art, das Problem mit dem Wurmloch zu lösen, hat nicht gerade zur Sicherheit einer Rückkehr beigetragen", fuhr McKay fort.  
Vashtu dachte nach, kniff die Lippen aufeinander. „Was wird auf alle Fälle in die Luft fliegen, das Tor oder das DHD?" fragte sie schließlich.  
„Was?"  
Unwillig runzelte sie die Stirn. Zumindest ihr Hirn arbeitete noch einwandfrei, hoffte sie wenigstens. „Was wird explodieren, Dr. McKay? Tor oder DHD?" wiederholte sie. Das war ein Problem, das sie möglicherweise mithelfen könnte zu lösen.  
„Nun, die Energieschwankungen zwischen beiden sind enorm", begann McKay zu dozieren. „Die Kräfte, die bei einem solchen Vorgang freigesetzt werden, könnten den gesamten Zentralturm in die Luft jagen und uns alle atomisieren. Die Wurmlochphysik hat noch keinen endgültigen ..."  
„Tor oder DHD, Dr. McKay?" donnerte Vashtu plötzlich los, bereute ihren Ausbruch aber gleich wieder und stöhnte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf.  
„Auf der Erde explodierte das DHD", antwortete McKay endlich.  
Vashtu seufzte und schluckte einige Male. Dann öffnete sie sehr konzentriert die Augen wieder. „Können alle mich hören?" fragte sie schließlich.  
Ein Zögern, dann kam ein kurzes „Ja" von Weir.  
Beckett betrachtete sie sorgenvoll, hielt noch immer ihr Handgelenk. Sie warf ihm einen aufmunternden Blick zu, war sich allerdings ziemlich sicher, daß dieser mißlang.  
„Wenn Sie das DHD in der Kommandozentrale nehmen, wird wahrscheinlich auch ein Schaden am Hauptcomputer entstehen. Wenn ich Sie richtig verstanden habe, kommt es auf alle Fälle zu einer Überladung."  
„Das erwähnte ich bereits." McKays Stimme klang alles andere als begeistert.  
„Dann würde ich vorschlagen, Sie nehmen ein DHD aus einem Jumper."  
„Damit uns ein ganzes Fluggerät um die Ohren fliegt? Vashtu, ich bitte Sie!"  
„Nein, Sie müssen es ausbauen und durch eine externe Energiequelle mit dem Tor verbinden. Damit wird der Schaden so gering wie möglich gehalten. Die Stadt läuft im Moment über meine Befehle, Dr. McKay. Wenn sie erkennt, was da in ihr geschieht, könnte sie Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ergreifen. Bauen Sie ein DHD aus einem Jumper aus, verbinden Sie es mit dem Stargate und aktivieren Sie es, wie auch immer Sie das schaffen wollen. Wenn eine solche Kraft auf die Stadt einwirkt, wird sie reagieren."  
Sie hörte eine andere Stimme etwas in einer ihr fremden Sprache sagen. „Das könnte die Lösung sein. Ich werde sofort in die Base hinaufgehen." Das mußte Dr. Zelenka sein.  
Vashtu lächelte müde.  
„Geht es Ihnen gut?"  
„Warum sollte die Stadt auf ein Jumper-DHD reagieren?"  
Sie stöhnte auf. „Lassen Sie das meine Sorge sein, Dr. McKay. Ich sagte doch, die Stadt reagiert im Moment auf mich. Wenn ich ihr befehle ... Wieviel Energie ist noch im ZPM?"  
„Sie sprechen gerade von einem Schutzschild? Dafür wird es sicher nicht reichen."  
Vashtu spannte die Kiefer an. Sie mußte aus diesem Bett heraus!  
„Ich habe noch nicht alle Leitungen wieder schalten können. Das könnten wir nutzen, um das DHD des Jumpers anzuschließen", schlug sie vor. „Ich werde kommen."  
„Das werden Sie schön bleiben lassen", entgegnete Beckett mit fester Stimme. „Sie sind noch nicht soweit."  
Vashtu funkelte den Mediziner gereizt an.  
„Was soll das jetzt werden? Wieder so eine Sheppard-Sache?" fragte McKay.  
„Eine was?" Sie nahm all ihre Kraft zusammen und versuchte wieder, aufzustehen. Dieses Mal gelang es ihr zumindest, sich aufzurichten. Doch ein starkes Schwindelgefühl nagte an ihr.  
„Vashtu, bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind. Dr. Beckett sagt, Sie haben unglaublich viel Kraft verloren", mischte Weir sich ein. „Ruhen Sie sich aus. Dr. Zelenka wird es auch allein gelingen, ein DHD auszubauen."  
Warum wollte denn niemand verstehen?  
Frustriert mußte Vashtu einsehen, daß ihre Kraft tatsächlich noch nicht ausreichen würde, um irgendetwas zu tun. Aber ...  
„Die Kontrollen zu überbrücken, dürfte vielleicht etwas schwierig sein", entgegnete sie. „Wenn ich helfe, wird es möglicherweise einfacher. Immerhin kenne ich die entsprechenden Schaltkreise."  
Weir zögerte, sie konnte es spüren.  
„Carson? Was sagen Sie?" fragte sie dann schließlich.  
Beckett musterte seine Patientin sehr konzentriert, schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. „Ich sage nein. Sie müssen sich ausruhen. Sie können im Moment doch gar nicht aufstehen."  
„Es wird gehen", entgegnete Vashtu entschlossen, auch wenn sie sich nicht so sicher war. „Ich muß zum Hauptrechner und gegebenenfalls an das ZPM."  
„Das würde die Schleife zwischen Tor und DHD nur zusätzlich aufstocken", entgegnete McKay sofort. „Fummeln Sie am ZPM herum, könnten Sie es entladen, und wir haben nur das eine."  
„Nicht wenn ich den Bereich eingrenze", widersprach sie sofort.  
Ein kleines Lachen drang durch den winzigen Lautsprecher. „Kommen Sie, so gut sind Sie nun auch wieder nicht."  
Vashtu knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Ich muß den Bereich sehen können, um ihn abzuschirmen, Dr. McKay, und genau das ist im Moment das Problem. Ich muß an den Hauptrechner!"  
„Also gut." Weir schien sich entschieden zu haben. „Sie werden per Funkkonferenz mit Dr. Zelenka zusammenarbeiten, um das DHD aus einem Jumper auszubauen und an das Gate anzuschließen. Sollten Sie anschließend kräftig genug sein, kommen Sie hierher und übernehmen den Hauptcomputer."  
„Aber ..."  
„Vashtu, ich muß Rodney recht geben. Sie benehmen sich im Moment wie ein zweiter John Sheppard. Aber selbst er hätte wohl in dieser Situation genug Verstand, um einzusehen, daß er nicht weiterhelfen könnte. Also werden Sie tun, was ich Ihnen sage. Sie bleiben im Bett, unter der ständigen Überwachung von Dr. Beckett. Sollten Sie sich bis zum Ende der Vorbereitungen soweit erholt haben, daß er Sie gehen läßt, kommen Sie her. Ansonsten bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind. Weir Ende."  
Damit brach der Funkkontakt ab.  
Vashtu starrte brütend vor sich hin und verfluchte sich selbst für ihre Schwäche.  
Ihr Magen knurrte laut und vernehmlich.  
„Nun, das ist zumindest ein gutes Zeichen", sagte Beckett.

* * *

Stunden später

Vashtu saß mit blassem Gesicht am Panel, arbeitete konzentriert mit den Kristallen. Ab und an mußte sie innehalten, weil ihr immer noch schwindlig war. Doch sie hatte Beckett nach dieser Nacht zumindest soweit überzeugen können, daß er sie unter Vorbehalt laufen ließ. Hoch und heilig hatte sie ihm versprechen müssen, sich nach diesem Rettungsversuch sofort wieder ins Bett zu legen, denn sonderlich viel Schlaf hatte sie nicht bekommen.  
Sie war überrascht, wie gut sie mit Zelenka zusammengearbeitet hatte. Beide waren sie, kurz nach ersten frustrierenden Fehlversuchen, auf den Gedanken gekommen, daß sie ihn per Videobild genau beobachten konnte, während sie ihm erklärte, was er tun sollte. Auf diese Weise war es ihnen schließlich gelungen, das DHD aus dem lädierten Jumper 13 aus- und im Torraum aufzubauen.  
Anders war die Sache allerdings zwischen ihr und McKay gelagert. Er gab zwar zähneknirschend zu, daß sie vielleicht den richtigen Gedanken gehabt hatte, aber freien Zugriff auf das ZPM gewährte er ihr trotzdem nicht. Statt also in der Versorgung kurzzeitig die Energie zu manipulieren, mußte sie ihr Vorhaben nun vom Hauptrechner aus Haken an der Sache war, daß sie nur eine ungefähre Vorstellung von dem hatte, was sie tun wollte. Der Speicher des Rechners, der ihre persönliche ID als die eines unumschränkten Herrschers über die Stadt anerkannte und auf ihre gedanklichen Fragen und Bilder unmittelbar reagierte, war einfach nur übervoll. Allein die Daten für den Schutzschild mußten Dimensionen erreicht haben, die sie sich kaum vorstellen konnte. Und nach zehntausend Jahren konnte sie sich eine Menge vorstellen.  
Zudem mußte sie die Lebenserhaltung und alle anderen benötigten Programme laufen lassen, was sie teilweise von ihrem Vorhaben ablenkte.  
„Wir sind bereit, falls Sie es sind."  
Vashtu konzentrierte sich noch einmal auf ihre Anfrage. Über die Anzeigen huschten tausende von Unterpfaden. Stur blieb sie bei ihrer Anfrage, statt sich wieder ablenken zu lassen. Und dann ...Sie atmete tief ein. „Bereit."  
Sie blickte auf.  
Sie hatte zwar nicht den besten Blick auf den Torraum, aber es war besser als gar nichts. McKay, der am DHD stand und auf ihr Einverständnis wartete, konnte sie allerdings hervorragend sehen, was sie auch mußte.  
Der Wissenschaftler sah jetzt hoch, sein Blick schien sich in ihrem zu verfangen und sie anklagen zu wollen.  
„Sobald Sie das Tor geöffnet haben, sehen Sie zu, daß Sie verschwinden. Ich werde das DHD abschirmen. Wenn Sie dann noch in seiner Nähe sind ..." Den Rest des Satzes ließ sie offen.  
Weir warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, nickte dann stumm und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Falls Sie es schaffen, das DHD abzuschirmen, meinen Sie", antwortete McKay.  
„Ich werde es abschirmen und hoffen, daß nicht das Tor überlädt", entgegnete sie.  
Wieder ein kurzes humorloses Lachen.  
„Rodney, Sie sagten, wir hätten nur eine bestimmte Zeitspanne. Wir sollten unser Glück nicht zu sehr herausfordern", sagte Weir jetzt.  
„Ja ja, schon gut. Also gut, versuchen Sie bitte, nicht die ganze Stadt in die Luft zu jagen. Und es ist möglich, daß es einige Sekunden dauert."  
Vashtu nickte stumm, machte sich innerlich bereit und zog einen Kristall aus seinem Fach, um ihn gegen einen anderen auszutauschen.  
„Ich gebe jetzt die Adresse ein", sagte McKay.  
Vashtu sah wieder auf, den Kristall halb in die leere Bucht geschoben. Sie wollte den Schild manuell hochfahren und auf ihr Blickfeld ausrichten. Sie konnte nur hoffen, daß der Computer schnell genug reagierte und sie nicht zufällig die falschen Befehle gegeben hatte.  
Das Gate reagierte, die Chevrons rasteten eines nach dem anderen ein.  
Vashtu atmete tief ein. Sie mußte sich zwingen, nicht auf das Tor zu starren, sondern McKay und das DHD im Auge zu behalten. Der Wissenschaftler drückte fleißig Tasten.  
Spannung lag in der Luft, man hätte sie beinahe greifen können. McKay gab das letzte Symbol ein und ...  
Ein Keuchen ging durch den Raum. Ein geisterhaftes Licht begann innerhalb des Tores zu tanzen. Es wirkte vollkommen anders als ein Wurmloch, durchsichtig und ätherisch.  
Vashtu riß sich mit Gewalt von diesem Anblick los. McKay hatte immer noch das DHD in den Händen und starrte auf das, was da vor ihm passierte.  
„Oh mein Gott!" hörte sie Weir flüstern.  
Kurz schielte sie zu den Energieanzeigen hinüber, die sie sich mittels eines irdischen Laptops neben die Steuerkonsole geholt hatte. Noch waren keine ... Eine Spitze!  
Vashtus Kopf ruckte hoch. „McKay, weg da! Sofort!" rief sie in ihr Mikro.  
Der Wissenschaftler reagierte einen Moment lang nicht, starrte weiter auf die geisterhafte Erscheinung im Tor.  
Vashtu sah wieder auf die Energieanzeigen, zuckte dann zusammen, als sie das Krachen einer Entladung hörte. Die Werte stiegen immer weiter an, sprunghaft und unberechenbar. Doch es fand zwischen Tor und DHD statt, nirgends sonst.  
„McKay!"  
Endlich reagierte der Wissenschaftler, wenn auch langsam wie ein Schlafwandler. Er legte das DHD auf den Boden vor dem Tor und ging weg, nachdem er sich aufgerichtet hatte.  
„Wow!"  
Bowman, der am eigentlichen DHD saß, hob die Hände. Ein kleiner Blitz zuckte über die Tasten, verschwand dann innerhalb des Gerätes. Hatten sie irgendeine Verbindung übersehen?  
Vashtu erhob sich halb, um das DHD weiter im Auge zu behalten. Mit einem Ruck schob sie den Kristall in seine Bucht und konzentrierte sich.  
„Es funktioniert!" rief Weir in diesem Moment.  
Vashtu gab die Position des Schutzschildes ein. Sie durfte ihm nicht zuviel Energie zuführen, sonst könnten die Überladungen des Tores und des DHDs Schaden am ZPM anrichten. Das hatte sie eigentlich verhindern wollen mithilfe eines zwischengeschalteten Naquadah-Generators, aber McKay hatte sich ja permanent dagegen gesperrt.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie eine Gestalt aus dem Ereignishorizont robbte und erleichterte. Und dann erkannte sie die Schwäche in ihrem Plan.  
„Was, zum Teufel, ist hier los?" hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme in ihrem Ohr, hätte aufheulen können vor Freude und Erleichterung. Dann aber fiel ihr Blick wieder auf die Anzeigen.  
„Überladung! John, mach, daß du da wegkommst!" rief sie.  
Sie konnten das Tor nicht abschalten! Wenn es jetzt nicht von selbst reagierte, hatten sie ein großes Problem. Sie konnte den Schutzschild zwar auf den ganzen Torraum erweitern, aber nicht, solange McKay und Sheppard dort unten waren.  
Die Symbole des Tores leuchteten auf, das DHD unter seiner energetischen Schutzkappe sprühte Funken.  
„Es schaltet sich nicht ab", stellte Bowman fest.  
Vashtus Kopf ruckte zwischen Bildschirm und Torraum hin und her, während sie fieberhaft überlegte, was sie tun konnte.  
Die Energiespitzen nahmen immer mehr zu. Und das Tor ...  
Vashtu begriff und begann fieberhaft zu überlegen.  
„Was ist hier los?" rief Sheppards Stimme von der Tür her.  
„Willkommen zurück, Colonel", sagte Weir.  
Energie. Sie mußte dem DHD mehr Energie zuführen. Aber wie?  
„Bowman." Sie sah auf, nahm am Rande wahr, daß Sheppard sich neben sie gestellt hatte und aufmerksam beobachtete. „Wir haben eine Verbindung, irgendein Kabel übersehen. Sie müssen das ... das, was auch immer es ist, jetzt unterbrechen."  
Der Techniker drehte sich mit ratlosem Gesicht zu ihr um.  
„Wir haben nicht nur Colonel Sheppard im Speicher gehabt. Was auch immer von der anderen Seite kam, ist auch drin und versucht jetzt, den Speicher zu verlassen." fügte sie hinzu.  
In diesem Moment donnerte eine gewaltige Explosion gegen den Schild. Das DHD des Jumpers existierte nicht mehr.


	14. Picknick gefällig?

Eine Woche später

Als sie die Tür öffnete, wich sie unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Sheppard stand draußen auf dem Gang, grinste sie freundlich an und hob eine braune Tüte. „Darf ich reinkommen? Ich habe auch etwas mitgebracht."  
Vashtu zögerte einen Moment, dann trat sie zur Seite und ließ ihn passieren. Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete sie dann, wie er die Gegenstände auf einem der Tische zusammenschob und seine Papiertüte darauf abstellte.  
„Zwar kein Candlelight-Dinner, aber immerhin. Truthahnsandwiches, frisch aus der Kantine." Er legte je eine verpackte und belegte Brotscheibe auf jede Seite des Tisches, stellte noch zwei Halbliter-Wasserflaschen dazu. Kritisch beäugte er sein Werk, ehe er wieder aufsah. „Das Mahl ist gerichtet."  
Vashtu neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und nickte. „Und womit habe ich das verdient?"  
Sheppard zuckte mit den Schultern, zog sich einen der Bürostühle heran und flätzte sich hinein, die langen Beine weit vor sich ausgestreckt, die Knöchel übereinander geschlagen. „Ich hatte Hunger und dachte, du könntest auch etwas vertragen."  
Vashtu nickte wieder, zögerte aber noch, ehe sie an den Tisch trat und sich ihr Sandwich nahm.  
„Du hast dich ja fast eine Woche nicht mehr blicken lassen", bemerkte Sheppard völlig unvermittelt.  
Vashtu legte das Sandwich zurück. „Ich bin beschäftigt."  
Er verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Kopf und streckte sich zu voller Größe. „Das bin ich auch. Aber irgendwann ist Dienstschluß. Ist dir entgangen, daß manche von uns sich danach in der Kantine treffen? Ich hätte mich gefreut, wenn du auch gekommen wärst."  
Vashtu zuckte mit den Schultern, wandte sich wieder ihrem Laptop zu und beobachtete, wie die Datenreihen über den Bildschirm rasten.  
Er brauchte nicht zu wissen, daß sie sich schämte für das, was sie getan hatte. Sie konnte nur hoffen, daß sie keinen dauerhaften Schaden angerichtet hatte, obwohl sie das ... Sie warf ihm einen verstohlenen Blick zu, preßte die Lippen fest aufeinander.  
Warum wurde sie nur das Gefühl nicht los, daß ihre Pheromone nicht mehr wirklich etwas mit seinem Verhalten zu tun hatten? Daß da noch etwas anderes mit hineinspielte?  
Er beobachtete sie, schwieg jetzt aber.  
Was sollte sie nur tun? Ja, sie war ihm aus dem Weg gegangen, seit er durch das Tor zurückgekommen war. Und eigentlich hatte sie auch das Gefühl gehabt, er suche auch nicht unbedingt ihre Nähe. Zwar hatte er ihr ein paar Nachrichten hinterlassen, aber ...  
„Iß wenigstens. Du siehst hungrig aus", sagte er plötzlich, setzte sich auf.  
Vashtu zögerte wieder, tat, als habe sie gerade etwas sehr interessantes auf dem Bildschirm entdeckt, bis sie bemerkte, daß er sich von dem Stuhl erheben wollte. Sofort hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn an. „War doch nicht das richtige."  
Sheppard hob überrascht die Brauen, ließ sich aber wieder zurück auf den Stuhl sinken.  
Irgendwie brachte sie ein zerknirschtes Lächeln zu stande. „Na gut. Dann essen wir zusammen", entschied sie.  
Ein Leuchten schien in seine Augen zu treten, und er setzte sich tatsächlich gerade und ordentlich hin. „Der Tisch ist gedeckt."  
Noch immer etwas zögernd rollte sie sich einen Stuhl auf die andere Seite des Schreibtisches und setzte sich. Vorsichtig griff sie nach dem, in Folie eingeschweißten Sandwich, packte es aus.  
Sheppard auf der anderen Seite tat es ihr nach, biß herzhaft hinein und kaute. Etwas rotes glitzerte in seinem Mundwinkel, und er leckte es mit der Zungenspitze ab, ehe er einen neuen Bissen nahm.  
Vashtu beschloß, sich offen und freundlich zu zeigen und dankbar für diese unverhoffte Mahlzeit zu sein, wenn auch nicht mehr.  
„Was ist das, Truthahn?" erkundigte sie sich, nachdem sie den ersten Bissen genommen hatte.  
Sheppard kaute und schluckte dann, ehe er freudig strahlend antwortete: „Ein großer Vogel. Zu Thanksgiving und zu Weihnachten ist es sozusagen Pflicht, einen Truthahn zu braten. Er wird gefüllt mit ... das kommt auf den Koch an. Und es gibt Süßkartoffeln dazu. Wenn er gut zubereitet wird, ein Gedicht."  
Vashtu nickte verständnislos, biß wieder ab.  
„Aber du mußt mal Popcorn probieren, am besten im Stadion, wenn es ganz frisch ist", fuhr Sheppard unverblümt fort, griff nach seiner Flasche Wasser. „Das Zeug ist gut." Er trank einen Schluck.  
Vashtu nagte mehr an ihrem Sandwich, als daß sie herzhaft zubiß.  
Irgendetwas führte er im Schilde. Sie konnte das spüren. Er war zu locker.  
Nachdem sie die Hälfte von ihrem Sandwich gegessen hatte, sah sie wieder auf. „Du bist doch nicht hergekommen, um mir von Truthähnen und Popcorn zu erzählen, oder?"  
Sheppard wischte sich an einer Serviette die Hände ab und verstaute seinen Abfall wieder in der Papiertüte. „Ronon ist weg", sagte er dann.  
Vashtu starrte ihn an. „Weg? Warum?"  
Er schien noch Reste seiner Mahlzeit mit der Zunge zwischen den Zähnen zu suchen, so wie sich sein Mund verzog. Dann griff er wieder nach der Wasserflasche und nahm einen Schluck. „Sinngemäß hat er mir gesagt, er würde hier solange nicht bleiben, wie wir meinten, durchgeknallten Ahninnen Unterschlupf bieten zu müssen. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, daß er ... etwas mißgestimmt war über dich?"  
Vashtu zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihr fiel nichts dazu ein, aber es war ihr auch gleich - Nein, das war es nicht. Aber sie würde das nicht zugeben!  
„Und du bist ihm nicht nach und hast versucht, ihn zu überreden? Immerhin ist er Mitglied deines Teams."  
Sheppard verzog das Gesicht zu einer gequälten Grimasse. „Ehrlich gesagt haben mir seine ganzen Drohungen nicht behagt, was passieren würde, wenn ich ihm folgen würde. Irgendwie habe ich doch eine gewisse Abneigung gegen gebrochene Knochen." Er wurde ernst. „Außerdem kann Ronon Dex auf sich selbst aufpassen - hat er in der Vergangenheit wenigstens getan." Er sah wieder auf, mit einem undeutbaren Blick.  
Vashtu zuckte mit den Schultern, schob ihm den Rest von ihrem Sandwich zu und erhob sich.  
„Ich bin nicht gut in sowas", sagte Sheppard unvermittelt.  
Vashtu erstarrte. „In was?"  
Er schien ein wenig herumzudrucksen, ehe er antwortete: „Danken fürs Lebenretten und so."  
Vashtu nickte. „Kein Problem. Ich habe dich hineingeritten, dann konnte ich auch helfen, dich wieder herauszuholen."  
Er schwieg.  
Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Bildschirm zu und hoffte, er würde bald gehen.  
„Ich habe mich selbst da hineingeritten", sagte er schließlich. „Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen."  
Vashtu seufzte und nickte.  
Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Drückende Stille, die Vashtu wie eine Wand empfand, hinter der sie sich gut verbergen konnte.  
Sie spürte seinen Blick wie brennende Kohlen auf ihrer Haut, doch sie weigerte sich behaarlich, ihn noch einmal anzusehen. Er sollte gehen, ehe sie beide noch mehr Schaden anrichten konnten. Es durfte nicht sein. Sie hatte von Anfang an falsch gehandelt, und sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, daß sie irgendetwas von dem würde retten können, was sie tief in sich empfand.  
„Elizabeth meinte übrigens, sie hätte eine Stellvertreterin für mich, wenn ich mal verschwinden wolle. Du hättest dich so aufgeführt wie ich", sagte er schließlich.  
Vashtu nickte, als habe sie nicht zugehört. Tatsächlich aber lauerte sie darauf, seiner Stimme zu lauschen.  
„Du hast etwas gut bei ihr, und bei mir auch."  
So ging es nicht weiter. Irgendwie mußte sie ihn aus ihrem Labor hinauswerfen. Sie konnte sich auf nichts anderes als seine Anwesenheit konzentrieren, und sie spürte jeden seiner Blicke auf ihrer Haut.  
Wenn er also nicht ging, wenn sie freiwillig in die Defensive glitt, dann eben anders.  
Sie sah auf und starrte ihn durchdringend an. „Was willst du wirklich, John? Du bist doch weder hergekommen, um mich über Ronons ... Gehen zu informieren, noch um dich zu bedanken. Irgendetwas führst du im Schilde."  
Einen Moment lang schien er irritiert, dann hatte er sich wieder im Griff und erhob sich. „Du hast recht. Ich bin aus einem anderen Grund gekommen. Ich wollte dich etwas fragen."  
Sie richtete sich auf und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Er neigte leicht den Kopf, sein Gesicht war ernst geworden. „Willst du in mein SG-Team?"  
Jetzt starrte sie ihn verdattert an. „Was?"  
Er nickte. „Du bist eine gute Kämpferin, du kannst ... ganz gut fliegen, und du hast Rodney im Griff. Du kennst dich mit den Antiker-Dingern aus und weißt so einiges. Also, mir würde das reichen."  
Vashtu schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Ich bin eine Antikerin, John", war das erste, was ihr einfiel.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, ein Grund mehr, dich hier nicht tatenlos sitzen zu lassen. Teyla wird demnächst wieder einsatzbereit sein, dann können wir ausrücken." Seine Worte wurden immer leiser, schließlich verstummte er. „Oder willst du weg von Atlantis?" fragte er dann. In seiner Stimme schwang purer Unglauben.  
Vashtus Augen irrten hin und her, ihre Brauen spielten. „Was heißt hier, ich könne ganz gut fliegen? Ich denke, ich bin wenigstens genauso gut wie du." sagte sie schließlich etwas hilflos.  
Sheppard hob eine Braue. „Also ... na gut, du bist Han Solo. Aber, hey, Finger weg von den Kontrollen, wenn ich mit dabei bin, es sei denn, ich sage, du sollst fliegen. Ich bin der Teamchef, nicht vergessen." Er hob einen Finger und zwinkerte ihr zu.  
Vashtu sah ihn immer noch skeptisch an. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, daß er sie doch wieder ablenkte und etwas vollkommen anderes von ihr gewollt hatte, als er herkam. Aber was das war, konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht sagen.  
„Wer ist Han Solo?" Sie schüttelte hilflos den Kopf.  
Sheppard richtete sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Ein Filmheld von der Erde. Was sagst du?"  
In diesem Moment piepte der Laptop. Er hatte seine Suche beendet.  
Vashtus Blick irrte etwas hilflos hin und her. Was sollte sie sagen? Wie sollte sie sich verhalten? Sie hatte keine Ahnung.  
Endlich sah sie auf den Bildschirm und erstarrte. Ein freudiges Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen.  
„Ich habe es geschafft!" Sie blickte auf und strahlte ihn an.  
Jetzt war er es, der irritiert aussah. „Was?"  
„Ich habe die möglichen Sternentore für die letzte Adresse ausfindig gemacht. Wenn sie noch existieren, könnte irgendwo ein Ladegerät auf uns warten."

* * *

Kurz darauf

Elizabeth Weir staunte nicht schlecht, als sie die drei unterschiedlichen Gestalten in ihr Büro treten sah wie Gladiatoren in einem römischen Circus. Colonel Sheppard wirkte zu allem bereit, Vashtu Uruhk strahlte und Rodney McKay studierte aufmerksam einen Computerausdruck.  
„Was gibt es?" Weir klickte rasch das Kartenspiel von ihrem Bildschirm und erhob sich.  
„Elizabeth, wir haben es." Jetzt strahlte auch Sheppard.  
Die Expeditionsleiterin sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Nun ja, um genau zu sein haben wir rund zweihundert Gate-Adressen", setzte McKay hinzu. „Aber eine von ihnen birgt dieses Ladegerät für ZPMs."  
Vashtu nickte eifrig. „Ganz genau. Ich habe die Suche deutlich eingrenzen können."  
Weir sah einen nach dem anderen nachdenklich an. „Sind Sie sich alle drei darüber im klaren, daß es wieder zu einem ähnlichen Vorfall wie bei der letzten Adresse kommen könnte?"  
„Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß es noch mehr von diesen merkwürdigen Energiewesen gibt? Wir sind auf zwei gestoßen und mit beiden fertiggeworden. Das Risiko lohnt sich", entgegnete Sheppard.  
„Naja, um genau zu sein, wir könnten noch auf hunderte, vielleicht tausende dieser Wesen treffen", berichtigte McKay. „Wir haben noch nicht annähernd eine Ahnung, was uns noch da draußen erwartet." Er erntete einen warnenden Blick des Colonel für diese Worte.  
„Die richtige Adresse ist darunter. Und Vashtu hat sie die Quote bereits um über 95 Prozent gesenkt. Also, ich halte das für eine Leistung, die wir honorieren sollten", sagte Sheppard dann.  
Weir kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und neigte den Kopf zweifelnd zur Seite. „Aber sind Sie sich auch sicher, daß Atlantis dieses Risiko tragen sollte? Colonel, Sie sollten noch einmal darüber nachdenken."  
McKay runzelte die Stirn. „Elizabeth, denken Sie doch einmal daran, was wir gewinnen würden. Keine Energiesorgen mehr. Ein Ladegerät, mit dem wir auch das ZPM, das während unserer Reise hierher erschöpft wurde, wieder aufladen können. Die Daedalus ..."  
Weir hob die Hände, musterte jeden der Drei aufmerksam. Dann blieb ihr Blick an Vashtu hängen. „Sie haben es also doch nicht aufgegeben. Was sagen Sie denn dazu?"  
Die Antikerin preßte kurz die Lippen aufeinander, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, das Risiko ist es wert. Natürlich ist es immer noch eine Menge Arbeit, aber immerhin ... Sie wären Ihre Energiesorgen los und ich könnte ... ich hätte ..." Sie verstummte.  
Weir nickte nachdenklich, sah wieder zu ihren beiden Stabsmitgliedern hoch. „Also gut, versuchen Sie es."


	15. Das Ladegerät

Drei Tage später

Aus dem Hyperraum tauchte ein gewaltiges Schiff auf, dessen Triebwerke immer wieder aussetzten. In der Finsternis des Alls kaum auszumachen nahm es Kurs auf einen nahen Planeten, während die Triebwerke weiter stotterten.  
Auf dem Planeten öffnete sich gerade das Stargate und ein Puddlejumper kam hindurch geflogen, ging sofort in den Tarnmodus und verschwand am Himmel. Niemand hatte etwas bemerkt, und das Wraith-Basisschiff war noch zu weit entfernt für die Sensoren des kleinen Gleiters. Selbst wenn die Insassen diese eingesetzt hätten, wäre es ihnen entgangen, was da auf sie zukam.  
„Laut den Aussagen von Lornes Team wissen die Bewohner nichts von einem leuchtenden Gerät irgendwo auf ihrem Planeten", faßte McKay gerade den Bericht zusammen, den sie durch Zufall beim Kontrollieren der Gate-Adressen gefunden hatten. „Allerdings sprechen die Vensianer, wie sie sich selbst nennen, von den singenden Bergen."  
Sheppard, der am Steuer saß und die Anzeigen im Auge behielt, nickte. „Hört sich doch vielversprechend an."  
„Noch vielversprechender wird es, wenn man sich die Energiewerte ansieht", fügte Vashtu hinzu, lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Ich wette, wir finden eine Höhle in diesen Bergen und wenn wir dort hineingehen, das Ladegerät."  
„Hoffen wir es." McKay schloß den Bericht des anderen Teams und stellte seinen Laptop auf den Boden. „Es könnte auch einen anderen Grund haben, warum die Menschen hier meinen, ihre Berge singen. Zum Beispiel einen instabilen Boden."  
Vashtu blickte auf die Anzeigen. „Von dem nichts zu sehen ist."  
„Ich meine ja nur. Wir sollten nicht in jede Höhle klettern, die wir finden. Wer weiß, ob wir nicht verschüttet werden."  
„Immer positiv bleiben, Rodney." Sheppard schmunzelte, warf kurz einen Blick auf sein viertes Teammitglied. Johnson saß stumm und sichtlich eingeschüchtert auf dem vierten Sitz in der Kanzel und schien sich an einen anderen Ort zu wünschen. „Es wird Spaß machen."  
Vashtu drehte sich jetzt ebenfalls zu ihrem ehemaligen Bewacher um und runzelte die Stirn. „Keine Sorge, es wird nichts passieren."  
McKay kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und hob das Kinn ein wenig. „Sieht man davon ab, daß dieses Gerät seit zehntausend Jahren Energie aus diesem Planeten zieht, meinen Sie."  
„Es läuft doch in so einer Art Sparmodus. Ich denke nicht, daß es dem Planeten viel Energie entzieht, Rodney", entgegnete Sheppard.  
Ein kleiner Punkt auf der Anzeige blinkte, wurde rasch größer.„Ich denke, wir sollten allmählich Ausschau nach einem guten Landeplatz halten." Sheppard reckte ein wenig den Hals und blickte auf den dichten Wald hinunter. Am Horizont wuchs mit jeder Sekunde die Gebirgskette, die singenden Berge.  
Vashtu erhob sich, um ihre Ausrüstung noch einmal zu überprü war nervös, wenn sie sich vorstellte, was sie hier möglicherweise finden würden. Endlich könnte sie dann einen Platz in Atlantis für sich beanspruchen. Einen Platz, der ihr ein neues Leben ermöglichen würde. Und vielleicht ... Ihr Blick fiel auf Sheppard, und sie wandte sich schnell ab.  
„Nimm am besten noch ein paar Reservemagazine für die P-90 mit", hörte sie den Colonel sagen und nickte. Dann schloß sie ihre Überlebensweste sorgsam zu, tastete noch einmal über alle Taschen, ob sie auch gefüllt waren. Sanft, beinahe zärtlich streifte sie dabei die linke Brusttasche, in der der Detektor für alle Fälle auf seinen Einsatz wartete.  
Sorgsam kontrollierte sie noch einmal, ob ihre Waffen, die erwähnte P-90 und in einem Holster eine Beretta, auch über volle Magazine verfügten, ob sie auch geladene Reserve-Patronen mitnahm. Dann drehte sie sich von den anderen weg und tastete nach noch etwas anderem.  
In den letzten Tagen hatte sie sich des öfteren mit dem neuen Waffenexperten auf Atlantis getroffen, der ihr das eine oder andere verraten hatte. Letzte Nacht war sie dann unbemerkt in die Waffenkammer eingebrochen und sich eine gewisse Menge an C4 und den dazugehörigen Zündern besorgt - für alle Fälle. Sie hoffte zwar, daß sie keine unangenehmen Bekanntschaften haben würden, aber besser, man war für viele Eventualitäten gewappnet.  
Der Jumper senkte sich langsam in einem felsigen Gebiet ab, so nahe an der Energieanzeige wie möglich. Einen kurzen Fußmarsch würden sie noch tun müssen, doch für Sheppard war er noch erträglich.  
Er landete den Jumper sauber und punktgenau, ließ die Maschinen auslaufen und erhob sich. „Dann los."  
Vashtu hatte bereits die Heckklappe geöffnet und stand draußen, die P-90 locker im Arm.  
Sheppard kam nicht umhin, ihre Haltung zu bewundern. Wenn es möglich war, und er hatte eigentlich noch nie auf Army-Babes gestanden, gab die Waffe ihr ein noch besseres Aussehen.  
Er griff sich seine Waffe und kam die Rampe herunter. Aufmerksam sah er sich um. „Nette Gegend", murmelte er dann.  
Im Sonnenuntergang wirkten die dichten Wälder, die sich bis weit zum Horizont erstreckten, wie ein gigantisches Meer voll sacht im Wind wippender Wipfel. Irgendwelche Nadelbäume, Fichten nicht unähnlich.  
Er drehte sich zu Vashtu um. „Und?"  
Sie hatte den Detektor in einer Hand, stützte mit dem Unterarm die Waffe, und drehte sich langsam zu den schroffen Felshängen vor ihnen. „Dort hinüber", sagte sie nach einer Weile.  
Sheppard blickte auf, betrachtete den Schotterweg, wahrscheinlich ein ausgetrocknetes Schmelzwasserbett, genauer. Dann nickte er.  
Zumindest von hier konnte er nicht feststellen, daß sie einen schlechten Weg gewählt hatte. Im Gegenteil schien er sogar recht bequem zu sein, nicht zu steil, mit einem relativ festen Untergrund.  
„Johnson, Sie bilden die Nachhut, Vashtu, du bleibst mit mir vorn. Rodney", er warf dem Wissenschaftler nur einen langen Blick zu. Der winkte ab und der Colonel nickte. „Dann machen wir uns auf den Weg. Abmarsch."  
Er schaltete noch kurz den Tarnmodus des Jumpers ein, dann ging er los, Vashtu neben sich wissend. Doch die Antikerin hielt deutlichen Abstand zu ihm, so daß McKay, wäre er schneller gewesen, durchaus auch noch zwischen ihnen hätte gehen können.  
Lässig die P-90 als Armstütze nutzend, wanderte er weiter, betrachtete aufmerksam die Umgebung. Ab und an warf er der Antikerin einen Blick zu. Sie war offensichtlich noch immer auf den kleinen Monitor in ihrer Hand konzentriert und führte sie geradewegs zu dem Ladegerät - zumindest hoffte er das.  
Nach gut zehn Minuten Fußmarsch erreichten sie einen hohen und schmalen Höhleneingang.  
„Hier müßte es irgendwo sein." Vashtu blickte endlich wieder auf und musterte das schroffe Gestein.  
Sheppard tat es ihr nach, hockte sich dann hin und untersuchte auch den Boden vor der Höhle. „Zumindest keine offenkundigen Besucher", meinte er dann, ließ dabei offen, was er meinte, im inzwischen eingetretenen Dämmerlicht gesehen zu haben.  
„In solchen Höhlen gibt es immer Getier", ließ McKay sich vernehmen.  
Sheppard sah zweifelnd die Felsen hinauf. Auch sie wirkten in dem wenigen Licht recht massiv. Er glaubte nicht, daß ihnen hier irgendetwas bevorstand, zumindest nichts schlimmeres als vielleicht ein paar Fledermäuse.  
„Dann gehen wir rein", entschied er, schaltete die Lampe an seiner Waffe ein und legte sie locker an. Vashtu und Johnson taten es ihm nach, während McKay eine Taschenlampe zückte.  
„Sind Sie sicher?"  
Sheppard nickte, betrat als erster den schmalen Eingang. Der Boden dahinter war leicht abschüssig und mit verrottetem Laub und Nadeln bedeckt. Doch keine Spur irgendwelcher unliebsamer Bewohner.  
„Alles in Ordnung, kommt rein", rief er zurück und wartete, bis Vashtu wieder zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte. Seite an Seite gingen sie weiter, McKay und Johnson hinter sich.  
Die Lampen waren allesamt zu schwach, um die gewaltigen Dome der Höhle auszuleuchten. Er bekam nur einen schwachen Eindruck von der Größe der verschiedenen Hallen, wenn er auf die Echos hörte, die sie verursachten.  
Es wurde merklich kühler.  
„Wir müssen, denke ich, den Höhlen folgen." Vashtu hatte wieder den Detektor gezückt, steckte ihn nun aber wieder ein. „Im Moment bewegen wir uns etwas vom Ladegerät weg. Aber ich glaube, weiter vorn werden wir auf eine andere Höhle stoßen und wieder in die richtige Richtung gehen."  
Sheppard schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen, nickte nach einer kleinen Weile. „Hast du es dir inzwischen überlegt?" fragte er schließlich.  
Vashtus nächster Schritt knirschte und verursachte einen hallenden, unheimlichen Laut. „Was?"  
„Was war das?" McKays Stimme klang aufgeregt.  
„Keine Bange, Rodney, nur ein Stein", sagte Sheppard über die Schulter zurück und betrachtete seine Nachbarin forschend. „Ob du in mein Team kommen willst, meine ich. Hast du es dir überlegt?"  
Er sah, wie ihre Kiefer sich anspannten. „Ich denke nicht, daß das eine gute Idee wäre", antwortete sie ausweichend.  
„Womit sie mehr Verstand beweist als Sie, John", ließ McKay sich wieder vernehmen.  
Sheppard hob eine Braue. „Du kannst auch dein eigenes Team haben, wenn du möchtest. Ließe sich einrichten", schlug er vor.  
McKay hustete. „Zumindest bis Caldwell wieder auf Atlantis eintrifft, meinen Sie."  
Sheppard sah immer noch Vashtu an. „Ich hätte dich wirklich gern dabei. Entweder in meinem Team oder einem eigenen. Und Teyla freut sich schon."  
Vashtu blieb unvermittelt stehen, drehte sich zu ihm um und starrte ihn an. „Was? Warum beschließt du so etwas über meinem Kopf hinweg?"  
„Du gehörst weder hinter einen Rechner noch in ein Labor. Sicher wirst du dort viel Zeit verbringen. Frag mich, ich weiß, wovon ich rede." Sheppard grinste schief. „Wie ich dir schon gesagt habe, du hättest etwas zu tun."  
„Ich halte das nicht für eine so gute Idee. Sie gehört noch nicht einmal ..."  
„Mund halten, Rodney - McKay!" Dieser Ruf kam aus zwei Kehlen.  
Der Wissenschaftler kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wenn das kein Beweis ist ... Hören Sie sich doch nur beide an! Sie reden ja sogar zeitgleich."  
Statt eines erneuten Ausrufes erntete er für diese Bemerkung zwei wütende Blicke. Dann drehten sie sich wieder um und nahmen ihren Weg erneut auf.  
„Was willst du denn sonst tun?" erkundigte Sheppard sich nach einer Weile.  
Die Antikerin marschierte weiter, starrte nach vorn, das Gewehr im Anschlag. „Ich weiß es noch nicht. Vielleicht helfe ich Dr. Beckett bei seinen Forschungen."  
„Das ist nichts für dich."  
„Woher willst du das wissen?"  
McKay seufzte und trabte hinter dem Paar her.  
„Du hast Abenteurerblut in den Adern. Und was willst du mit deinen Flugkünsten tun? Einmal im Monat zum Festland fliegen? Sehr aufregend!" Sheppard schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann jeden guten Kämpfer gebrauchen, den ich finden kann. Warum also sperrst du dich dagegen? Wir ... du könntest ein richtig schönes und abenteuerlustiges Leben führen."  
Vashtu warf ihm einen kurzen, fragenden Blick zu. „Bist du das, der da redet, John?"  
Sheppard nickte. „Ja, das bin ich", antwortete er, neigte leicht den Kopf, als habe er etwas sehr interessantes gesehen.  
„Wir könnten?" Er hörte Skepsis in ihrer Stimme.  
„Können Sie das nicht vielleicht besprechen, wenn wir wieder zurück in Atlantis sind?" fragte McKay.  
„Nein!" kam unisono wieder eine Antwort zurück.  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, daß es mir schwerfällt, darüber zu reden", versuchte Sheppard zu erklären, zog eine Grimasse. „Warum können wir es nicht dabei belassen?"  
„Worüber fällt es dir schwer zu sprechen? Über deine Gefühle?"  
Das saß!  
Er fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz im Herzen und spannte die Kiefer an. Dafür spürte er Vashtus bohrende Blicke auf der ihr zugewandten Seite seines Gesichtes. Doch er antwortete nicht, konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihren Weg.  
„Bist du dir überhaupt sicher, ob es wirklich deine Gefühle sind oder nicht vielleicht irgendetwas anderes?" fuhr die Antikerin fort.  
Sheppard kniff die Lippen zusammen, um den Schrei, der in seiner Kehle steckte, zu unterdrücken. Warum mußte das alles so verdammt kompliziert sein? Konnte sie das nicht einfach akzeptieren, wie sie sonst fast alles an ihm akzeptiert hatte? Es hatte lange genug gedauert, bis er sich selbst eingestanden hatte, daß da ...  
„Hey, da vorn ist was!" mischte McKay sich wieder ein. Seine Stimme klang undeutlich, als würde er kauen.  
Sheppard verhielt im Schritt, hob die P-90 an die Wange. Spiegelverkehrt, auf seiner ungeschützten Seite, tat Vashtu es ihm augenblicklich nach.  
Vor ihnen schimmerten Lichter, sich bewegende Lichter.  
Langsam ging er weiter, die Antikerin an seiner Seite wissend.  
„Was ist das?" hörte er Johnson hinter sich wispern.  
Dann blieb er verblüfft stehen und ließ die Waffe sinken. „Die kenne ich doch!"  
Vor ihnen schwebten in dicken Schwärmen Leuchtkäfer durch die Dunkelheit, umschwirrten sie neugierig.  
„Da haben Sie Ihre Energieanzeige. Und jetzt ... " McKay schlug um sich, wich immer weiter zurück und schützte den Energieriegel in seiner Hand.  
„Wie wäre es mit teilen?" schlug Sheppard vor, dann erst hörte er das leise, befreiende Lachen und drehte den Kopf.  
Vashtu stand, ebenfalls die Waffe gesenkt, an seiner Seite und betrachtete die Leuchtkäfer mit ebenso leuchtenden Augen. Einen Moment lang sah sie aus wie ein kleines Mädchen, das gleich zu tanzen beginnen würde vor Freude.  
Sheppard selbst hatte keine unangenehmen Erinnerungen an seine erste Begegnung mit diesen winzigen Energiewesen, wenn auch störende. Schmunzelnd blickte er sich um, bis seine Augen wieder auf die Antikerin trafen, die noch immer erleichtert kicherte.  
„Was ist?"  
„Wir sind auf dem richtigen Weg!" Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken, erwiderte dann seinen Blick. „Diese netten kleinen Kameraden befinden sich immer in Gefolgschaft eines Ladegerätes. Das hat Themma mir damals erklärt."  
Sheppard hob die Brauen und nickte. Insgeheim schwor er sich, sie einmal sehr ausgiebig zu verhören. Sie schien eine Menge Antiker gekannt zu haben. Und verdächtig viele davon schienen männlich gewesen zu sein.  
„Das ist Blödsinn! Diese Dinger fressen Energie", ließ sich McKay vernehmen.  
Sheppard drehte sich um, weil ihn etwas an der Stimme irritierte. Und tatsächlich war der Wissenschaftler noch weiter zurückgewichen. Der Colonel runzelte die Stirn.  
Vashtu hatte den Detektor wieder aus ihrer Weste geholt und aktiviert. Lächelnd nickte sie. „Hinter ihnen befindet sich eine weitere Energiequelle. Was ich gesagt habe, wir sind auf dem richtigen Weg."  
Johnson stand mit offenem Mund da und wußte gar nicht, wohin er zuerst sehen sollte.  
Sheppard drehte sich wieder um und leuchtete die Höhle hinter den kleinen leuchtenden Punkten aus, wo sich tiefschwarze Finsternis verbarg. „Ist es noch weit?"  
„Nein, nicht sehr. Den größten Teil des Weges haben wir hinter uns."  
„Gut, dann weiter."  
Weiter an der Seite der Antikerin ging er los. „Rodney, aufschließen", sagte er blind nach hinten.  
Die Höhle machte einen Knick, wie Vashtu es gesagt hatte. Und endlich betraten sie einen Gang, in dem es längst nicht so hallte wie weiter vorn. Irgendwie ... er sah künstlich aus.  
Vashtu und er leuchteten den Weg vor ihnen aus, und er bemerkte wieder, wie aufmerksam sie das tat. Sie wäre wirklich eine Bereicherung für sein Team ... und für ihn.  
Er zwang den letzten Gedanken wieder zurück in die Tiefen seines Geistes. Sie hatte ihm mehr oder minder eine Abfuhr erteilt, warum auch immer. Trotzdem nagte es an vorn tauchte jetzt wieder ein Lichtschimmer auf, wenn auch deutlich blasser als das, was die Glühkäfer ausgestrahlt hatten. „Noch mehr von ihnen?"  
Vashtu schüttelte den Kopf. Plötzlich wirkte sie angespannt. „Das könnte es sein."  
Sheppard nickte. Das Licht irritierte ihn, so tief wie sie in den Höhlen steckten. Doch Gott sei Dank gab es kaum Möglichkeiten, sich zu verlaufen. Es schien kein labyrinthisches Geflecht von Gängen zu geben. Die Höhlen hier waren hintereinander angelegt, wie Perlen an einer Schnur.  
Der Lichtschimmer wuchs, je näher sie ihm kamen. Was auch immer dieses Licht absonderte, es verbarg sich offenbar hinter einer neuen Biegung und dem Übergang zu einer weiteren Höhle. Hoffentlich würden sie bekommen, was sie wollten.  
Er bog um die Ecke und blieb stehen wie angenagelt. Ungläubig starrte er auf das, was sich da vor ihm befand.  
Vashtu lachte jetzt wirklich vor Glück und Erleichterung laut und schallend. Dann drehten sie beide sich um und lächelten sich an.  
„Wir haben es geschafft!"  
Wieder sahen sie sich das an, was auf einem schmalen Felssockel vor ihnen stand. McKay linste an ihnen vorbei.  
Auf einem niedrigen Felsvorsprung stand der Kasten. Er sonderte mehr Licht ab, als Sheppard erwartet hatte. Um das Ding tanzten noch mehr Leuchtkäfer. Deutlich konnte er Einzelheiten an der Außenschale des Ladegerätes sehen, etwas wie Schriftzeichen und schnittige Längs- und Querstreifen.  
Aus dem geöffneten Deckel entströmte ein sanftes Licht, das beinahe pulsierte.  
„Cool!" entfuhr es Sheppard.

* * *

Kurz darauf

Vashtu beugte sich über den Deckel. Sheppard beobachtete, während er noch immer das Ladegerät staunend betrachtete, wie sie eine Reihe von Zeichen sorgfältig studierte, schließlich die Hand ausstreckte und einen Punkt berührte. Beinahe sofort fiel dem Colonel auf, daß plötzlich etwas fehlte. Es dauerte allerdings ein wenig, bis ihm aufging, daß es sich um ein leises Summen gehandelt hatte, das urplötzlich ausgesetzt hatte.  
„Was war das?" fragte McKay und blickte von seinem Palm-Top auf.  
Vashtu richtete sich wieder auf und winkte Johnson zu. „Das Werkzeug." Dann traf sich ihr Blick mit dem von Sheppard, der sie jetzt fragend ansah. Seufzend verzog sie das Gesicht.  
„Ich habe den Plasmabohrer abgeschaltet. Wir hatten doch beschlossen, das Gerät abzubauen und mitzunehmen."  
Sheppard nickte, musterte die Kiste vor sich wieder aufmerksam. „Klar, wir können es nicht mit einem funktionierenden Bohrer hier herausholen, solange der aktiv ist."  
Sie wandte sich wieder dem Gerät zu, berührte einen anderen Punkt.  
„Ist es schwer?" erkundigte Sheppard sich, sich an den doch recht langen Weg hierher erinnernd.  
„Das Gehäuse ja", antwortete Vashtu, trat zurü einem anderen, helleren Summen, fuhr etwas aus dem Kasten hoch.  
Sheppard bekam große Augen.  
Ein Metallgestänge, und mittendrin, wie eine Kinderwiege aufgehängt, eine Schale hoben sich aus dem Kasten.  
Vashtu drehte sich um und öffnete den Rucksack. McKay stromerte immer wieder um das Ladegerät herum, tastete aufregt auf seinem tragbaren Bildschirm herum.  
„Du weißt, was du tust?"  
Die Antikerin hielt inne, hob dann etwas aus dem Rucksack, das aussah wie eine Kreuzung zwischen Rohrzange und Schraubenschlüssel. „Die Halterung mit den Verbindungen muß gekappt werden für den Transport, ebenso wie der Generator ausgebaut werden muß. Beides ist zu empfindlich und muß gesondert transportiert werden. Wird etwas davon zerstört oder beschädigt, haben wir ein Problem."  
Sheppard nickte nachdenklich. „Na dann. Rodney, wenn Sie können, helfen Sie."


	16. Die Falle der Wraith

Etwa zwei Stunden später

Vashtu hatte gerade das Gestränge mit der Schale abgestellt, als sie das schrille Jaulen hörte. Sofort rannte sie in das Cockpit des Jumpers, blickte durch die Frontscheibe hinaus und erbleichte.  
Wraith-Darts!  
Und noch etwas sehr viel gewaltigeres und finsteres erhob sich plötzlich nicht weit entfernt von ihnen. Dort, wo sich vormals dichte Wälder befunden hatten.  
Vashtu wirbelte herum, raste zur Hecklucke.  
„Johnson, schnell!" rief sie.  
Ein gleißender Lichtstrahl blitzte kurz auf, und wieder erklang das Jaulen der schnellen Jäger.  
Die Antikerin blieb auf der Rampe stehen, starrte auf den leeren Fleck, an dem sich vorher der Marine befunden haben mußte.  
„Nein!"  
Sie schluckte.  
Johnson trug den Generator. Und das Gerät war mit ihm verschwunden.  
Vashtus Augen zuckten hilflos hin und her. Das Jaulen der Jäger klang jetzt weiter entfernt, dennoch nicht zu weit.  
Was konnte sie tun?  
Wieder eilte sie zurück ins Cockpit, sah hinaus und konnte gerade noch beobachten, wie ein winziger, finsterer Punkt in dem gewaltigen Etwas verschwand.  
Sheppard und McKay waren damit beschäftigt, die schwere Hülle des Ladegerätes durch die Höhlen zu schleppen. Der Colonel selbst hatte sie und Johnson vorgeschickt, um ihre Last abzulegen. Dann sollten sie beim Jumper auf die Rückkehr der letzten beiden warten.  
Vashtu senkte den Kopf, ihre Finger krallten sich in die Polsterung der beiden Pilotensitze und ihre Kiefer spannten sich immer wieder an.  
Wenn die Menschen von Atlantis von den Wraith bisher mit irgendeiner Antiker-Technologie erwischt worden waren, hatten sie nicht sehr lange Freude an diesen Entdeckungen gehabt. Die Wraith hatten zerstört, was sie bekommen konnten. Kein Wunder, den Krieg hatten sie letztendlich auch eher wegen ihrer zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit gewonnen und nicht wegen ihres technischen Know hows.  
Wenn der Pilot des Jägers gewußt hatte - ein schwacher Punkt verschwand in der großen Finsternis.  
Vashtu starrte wieder nach draußen.  
Warum sollte ein Basis-Schiff hier landen? Soweit sie wußte, waren die Wraith erwacht und auf den Wegen zu ihren Weidegründen. Sie landeten ihre Basis-Schiffe dann nie, es sei denn, in den letzten zehntausend Jahren hatten sich ihre Angewohnheiten geändert.  
Sie kniff die Lippen fest aufeinander und richtete sich auf. Sie war ohnehin nicht sicher auf diesem Planeten, solange die Wraith hier waren. Irgendwie, das wußte sie noch aus ihrer Zeit, konnten sie sie aufspüren, als hätten sie einen sechsten Sinn für Antiker.  
Vashtu drehte sich um, griff nach ihrer P-90 und verließ den Jumper.

* * *

Sheppard richtete sich auf, streckte den Rücken. Dieses Gehäuse war verdammt schwer! Und irgendwie konnte er sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, daß er auch noch das schwerere Ende des Gerätes erwischt hatte.  
„John?"  
Er aktivierte sein Funkgerät. „Was ist?"  
McKay blickte fragend auf. „Was will sie denn jetzt schon wieder?"  
„Die Wraith sind hier", sagte Vashtu gerade. „Sie haben Johnson und den Generator."  
Sheppards Augen wurden groß. Er drehte sich zu McKay um, der seinen Blick entsetzt erwiderte.  
„Sie sind mit einem ihrer Basis-Schiffe nicht weit von unserem Jumper gelandet und ich glaube, der Jäger ist zurückgeflogen", fuhr die Antikerin fort. „Ich bin auf dem Weg, um Johnson wieder da heraus zu holen."  
Sheppard drehte sich etwas hilflos herum. „Negativ", sagte er mit gespielt fester Stimme. „Du bleibst beim Jumper. Wir sind in einigen Minuten bei dir."  
„Sie wissen, daß ich hier bin, John. Ich kann es fühlen."  
Sheppard spannte die Kiefer an und preßte die Lippen aufeinander.  
„Bleiben Sie beim Jumper, Vashtu", mischte McKay sich nun ein. „Das ist sicherer."  
„Ich bin fast bei ihrem Basis-Schiff", kam die Antwort.  
„Dann dreh um und warte, bis wir kommen. Allein hast du keine Chance", sagte Sheppard.  
Kurze Zeit passierte gar nichts, es kam keine wurde immer nervöser, je länger das Schweigen dauerte.  
„Wenn die Wraith den Generator in ihre Hände bekommen, werden sie ihn zerstören. Tut mir leid, John." Ein Klicken in der Leitung.  
„Vashtu!" Sheppard tat einige entschlossene Schritte nach vorn. Seine Augen glühten zornig. „Vashtu, komm zurück! Vashtu!"

* * *

Die Antikerin zog ihren Detektor aus der Brusttasche und aktivierte ihn. Wie sie nicht anders erwartet hatte, konnte sie eine größere Energiequelle im Inneren des Schiffes wahrnehmen. Eine Energiequelle, die nichts mit den Antrieben der Wraith zu tun hatte.  
Sie hob die P-90 an die Wange, stützte die Waffe mit ihrem Unterarm, daß sie weiter die Anzeigen auf dem Detektor lesen konnte, und huschte den Gang entlang. An der Ecke preßte sie sich eng an die Wand, beobachtete aufmerksam den Detektor, ehe sie in den nächsten einbog und lautlos weiterschlich.  
Wenn sie sich nicht irrte, sah sie auch das Signal von Johnson. Zumindest erhielt sie zwei Punkte, die sich nicht bewegten.  
„Halte durch", wisperte sie, huschte weiter, ein Auge auf den Gang gerichtet, mit dem anderen aufmerksam weiter den kleinen Bildschirm beobachtend.

* * *

„Nun machen Sie schon, Rodney!"  
Sheppard griff nach dem Gehäuse, versuchte es hochzustemmen, rutschte aber ab. Das Gerät knallte auf den felsigen Boden.  
„Es ist zu schwer. Wir sollten es zurücklassen." McKays Blick war gequält.  
Sheppard warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Wir nehmen es mit. Es ist nicht mehr sicher, wenn die Wraith hier sind."

* * *

Vashtu drückte sich eng an die Wand und sah den drei Wraith nach, die den anderen Gang entlangkamen. Doch sie bemerkten sie nicht.  
Kaum waren sie vorbei, schlüpfte sie hinter ihnen in den Gang und eilte so geräuschlos wie möglich weiter, den Blick wieder an den Detektor geklebt.  
Ein dritter Punkt war aufgetaucht.

* * *

Sheppard krallte sich an das Gehäuse. Er würde dieses Gerät nicht zurücklassen, eher würde er ...  
Was?  
„Machen Sie schon, Rodney!" befahl er mit gepreßter Stimme.  
Vashtu in einem Basis-Schiff der Wraith. Und er wußte nur zu gut, daß die Wraith weder zu unterschätzen noch dumm waren. Und sie konnten Antiker-Gene wahrnehmen.

* * *

Vashtu eilte weiter. Die Gänge weiteten sich etwas.  
Sie wußte, wo sie sich befand. Sie hielt genau auf die Mitte des Schiffes zu, auf die Kammer der Königin. Und dort schienen auch Johnson und der Generator zu sein.  
Hilflos beobachtete sie weiter die Anzeige auf dem Detektor. Zumindest der Generator, zumindest der. Es durfte einfach nicht alles umsonst gewesen sein!

* * *

Sheppard kroch den Abhang hinauf und blickte hinunter.  
Warum hatte er ausgerechnet heute sein Nachtsichtgerät im Jumper gelassen? Warum war er so dämlich gewesen und hatte die Antikerin allein mit Johnson gehen lassen?  
„Etwas zu sehen?" rief McKay von unten.  
Sheppard rutschte den Abhang wieder hinunter. „Ja, Nacht. Es ist dunkel, Rodney", knurrte er, stellte sich vor dem Gehäuse auf und musterte es.  
„Weiter", entschied er endlich, auch wenn inzwischen alles in ihm danach schrie, Vashtu nachzueilen und sie aus dem Basis-Schiff zu holen - und ihr eine gehörige Abreibung zu erteilen. Es war das zweite Mal, daß sie seinen Befehl mißachtete, und das würde er nicht so schnell vergessen.

* * *

Vashtu blieb stehen, atmete tief ein.  
Die große Energieanzeige ... etwas stimmte nicht mit ihr. Das Lebenszeichen, von dem sie glaubte, es sei Johnson, war vollkommen erloschen. Und sie ...  
Sie musterte die Wand vor sich. Sie war so dicht dran, so verdammt dicht dran!  
Sie durfte jetzt nicht daran denken. Vielleicht konnte sie den Generator noch retten. Aber dazu mußte sie einsatzfähig sein.  
Es fiel ihr schwer, sich zu konzentrieren, dennoch hob sie die Waffe wieder und marschierte weiter.  
Die meisten Wraith schienen auf Beutezug zu sein, das gewaltige Schiff wirkte leer. Oder zumindest der Teil, in dem sie sich befand.  
Vorsichtig bog sie um die nächste Kurve und sah vor sich einen etwas helleren Lichtschein. Ein Durchgang!  
Sie hielt darauf zu und blieb direkt davor stehen. Als sie in den Raum hineinblickte, sah sie eine Gestalt in Militäruniform am Boden liegen.  
„Johnson!"  
Sie vergaß ihre Vorsicht und eilte in den Raum, eher ein Saal. Den Detektor stopfte sie wieder in ihre Brusttasche, ließ sich auf ein Knie sinken und beugte sich über die Gestalt. Sie brauchte nicht nach einem Puls zu suchen. Beschämt wandte sie sich von dem ausgesaugten Leichnam ab und schloß eine Sekunde die Augen.  
Johnson war tot.  
Der Generator. Sie war gekommen, um den Generator zu suchen.  
Immer wieder hämmerte sie sich diesen Satz ins Hirn, blickte schließlich suchend auf. In der Nähe stand ein Tisch. Und auf diesem Tisch ...  
Vashtu kam mit einem Ruck wieder auf die Beine und tat die paar Schritte.  
Verzweiflung zeichnete sich in ihrem Gesicht ab. Mühsam stützte sie sich auf der Tischkante ab und schüttelte den gesenkten Kopf.  
Der Generator tat einen letzten, rasselnden Ausstoß, dann verloschen die Anzeigen - endgültig. Irgendjemand hatte ein Loch in dessen Hülle geschossen, vielleicht Johnson als letzte Verteidigung gegen den Angreifer, der ihm das Leben nehmen wollte, vielleicht die Wraith selbst.  
Das konnte einfach nicht sein! Das durfte nicht sein! Sie hatten alle so viel riskiert, um dieses Ladegerät zu bekommen. Und jetzt ...  
Sie war in der Königinnenkammer! Sie war im Herzen des Basis-Schiffes.  
Keuchend holte Vashtu Atem, dann richtete sie sich langsam auf, brachte ihre Waffe in Anschlag und hob den Kopf. Die Wabenkuppel wölbte sich über ihr, und einen Moment lang glaubte sie, ein Geräusch zu hören.  
Langsam wich sie von dem Tisch zurück, den Blick immer noch nach oben gerichtet. Und dann hörte sie das Zischen, direkt hinter fuhr herum. Ihre Augen schienen aus den Höhlen quellen zu wollen. Dann traf ein erster mentaler Schmerz sie und ließ sie einige Schritte zurücktaumeln. Die P-90 entglitt ihrer Hand.  
„Lantianer!" zischte die Wraith-Königin.


	17. Die Flucht

Sheppard kam im Eilschritt voran, lief durch den Wald. McKay hatte er beim Jumper zurückgelassen, zum einen, weil er nicht glaubte, daß der Wissenschaftler eine sonderlich große Hilfe sein würde, zum anderen, weil er schneller voran kommen wollte.  
Das Basis-Schiff erhob sich wie ein zweites, gewaltiges Gebirge vor ihm.

* * *

Vashtu taumelte zurück. Mit Mühe gelang es ihr, die Wraith-Zellen in ihrem Körper zu aktivieren. Verzweifelt stemmte sie sich gegen den mentalen Druck, den ihre Gegnerin auf sie ausüben wollte.  
„Knie nieder!" kam es von allen Seiten auf sie hinunter, drückte sich auf ihre Schultern, ließ ihre Beine weich werden.  
Die Wraith-Königin fauchte wieder.  
Vashtu schloß die Augen und ballte die Fäuste, um sich gegen diesen mentalen Angriff zu wehren. Was war ihr nur in den Sinn gekommen, die fremden Gene nicht schon eher zu aktivieren?  
Keine müßigen Gedanken!  
„Knie nieder, Lantianer!" befahl die Wraith-Königin erneut. „Und sage mir, woher du kommst."  
Vashtu bot all ihre Kraft auf, um sich gegen diese Befehle zu wehren. Sie riß, den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei verzerrt, den Kopf in den Nacken. Ihr Atem kam keuchend und sie zitterte am ganzen Leib.  
Was für eine Qual! Wie sollte sie nur gegen diese Wraith bestehen? Sie schien alt zu sein, alt und mächtig.  
Dann fühlte sie plötzlich, wie ein Ruck durch ihr Innerstes ging. Der mentale Druck ließ ein wenig nach.  
Vashtu riß die Augen auf. Ihre Pupillen waren schwarz und vertikal geschlitzt.

* * *

Sheppard aktivierte seinen Detektor, als er in das Schiff eindrang, hastete jetzt durch die Gänge, die Waffe nach vorn gerichtet.  
„Natürlich ist sie in der Mitte, wo denn auch sonst!"  
Diese Worte waren ihm zischend entschlüpft, ehe er richtig nachgedacht hatte.  
Sie mußte am Leben bleiben, sie mußte! Er würde es nicht ertragen, wenn die Wraith ihr das nahmen, nachdem sie sich so lange gesehnt hatte. Und er könnte nicht ...  
Der zweite Punkt kam dem ersten näher.  
Er wußte nicht, wer wer war, doch er vermutete etwas.  
„Bleib weg von ihr!"

* * *

Vashtu kämpfte immer noch gegen den mentalen Druck an. Ihr ganzer Körper war steif, und Schmerzen zuckten wie Flammen durch ihr Hirn.

Sie stand der Königin bis auf wenige Schritte gegenüber, starrte sie an.  
Die Wraith zischte und schien auf der Stelle zu tänzeln. Wie fragend neigte sie immer wieder den Kopf. „Was ist das? Was hast du getan?" fragte sie  
„Was soll ich denn getan haben?" entgegnete die Antikerin mutiger, als sie sich im Moment fühlte.  
Die Königin wich zurück, nur einen Schritt. „Du ... bist anders. Anders als die von deiner Art, an denen ich mich nährte."  
Vashtu lächelte. „Vielleicht bin ich das wirklich", antwortete sie gepreßt.  
Eine neue Welle mentaler Befehle drosch auf sie ein, zwang sie, sich noch weiter auf die fremden Zellen in ihrem Inneren zu konzentrieren.  
Und dann traf Vashtu ein weiterer Schmerz in ihre rechte Hand. Ein Stechen.  
Mit beinahe übermenschlicher Kraft hob Vashtu ihren Arm, öffnete die geballte Faust ... und blickte fassungslos auf einen rudimentären Saugmund.

* * *

Die P-90 bellte eine kurze Salve in den Gang hinaus.  
Sheppard war unvorsichtig gewesen und einem Wraith fast in die Arme gelaufen. Jetzt jagte er dem Grünhäutigen noch eine Salve in den Leib, ehe er sich umdrehte und weiterrannte, den Blick wieder fest auf den Detektor gerichtet.  
'Geh von ihr weg', betete er sich in Gedanken immer wieder vor, als könne er die Antikerin auf diese Weise erreichen. 'Bleib weg von ihr, komm ihr nicht zu nahe.'

* * *

Der Schrecken währte nur kurz. Vashtu fühlte, wie ihre zusätzlichen Gene den Dienst wieder versagen wollten, als sie auf den Saugmund starrte. Er verschwamm kurz in ihrer Handfläche, dann tauchte er deutlicher als zuvor wieder auf.  
Der Druck, den die Königin auf sie ausübte, schien nachzulassen.  
Vashtu blickte auf und griff ihrerseits an. Augenblicklich, als ihre Kräfte aufeinandertrafen, wurden beide zurückgeschleudert.  
Die Antikerin krachte gegen den Tisch, konnte sich gerade noch halten, sonst wäre sie gestürzt.  
„Ich werde dein Leben langsam und qualvoll nehmen, Lantianerin", zischte die Königin hinter ihr. „Und du wirst mir besser munden als je jemand deiner Art zuvor."  
Da lag eine Stange!  
Ohne groß nachzudenken, griff sie danach, packte sie fest und wirbelte herum.

* * *

Der Alarm ging los.  
Sheppard blickte einmal kurz irritiert auf, dann steckte er den Detektor in seine Tasche.  
Er war fast am Ziel. Er mußte nur noch durch diese verdammte Wand.  
Gerade, als er wieder schießen wollte, ging ihm auf, daß es einen Zugang geben mußte. So war es auch damals mit Sumner gewesen.  
Er hetzte um die Kurve.

* * *

Vashtu kämpfte und drängte die Wraith immer weiter mit dem Stock zurück. Aber sie glaubte nicht, daß sie damit irgendetwas anderes als ein bißchen mehr Zeit erkaufen konnte.  
Dieses Mal hatte sie sich zu weit vorgewagt und verloren. Gegen eine alte Königin wie diese würde sie auf Dauer nicht bestehen können.  
Aber vielleicht würde sie ihr gar nicht schmecken, wer konnte schon sagen, was die veränderten Gene auslösen würden.

* * *

Sheppard hetzte durch die Tür und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, während er eine Sekunde lang zögerte.  
Vashtu kämpfte gegen eine Wraith-Königin. Mit einem wirbelnden Stab in den Händen und sonst nichts  
.Er hob die Waffe und drückte ab, als er hoffte, relativ freies Schußfeld zu haben.  
Die Königin wurde durch die Wucht der Kugeln zurückgeschleudert und knallte hart gegen eine Wand. Vashtu fuhr herum.  
Ihre Augen ...  
Sheppard war das egal. Darüber konnte er sich später immer noch Gedanken machen. Er griff nach ihrer freien, rechten Hand, doch sie wich vor ihm zurück. Er runzelte ungeduldig die Stirn und packte ihren Arm.  
„Wir müssen hier heraus!" brüllte er sie an, zerrte sie hinter sich her.  
Am Rande bemerkte er den Leichnam von Johnson, doch er hatte keine Zeit zur Trauer. Das mußte warten.

* * *

Vashtu gelang es gerade noch, ihre P-90 wieder vom Boden aufzuheben, ehe Sheppard sie aus dem Raum und in die Gänge zerrte. Sie fühlte, wie der innere Druck der fremden Zellen in ihr nachließ, pendelte sie auf ein für sie erträgliches Maß ein.  
„Rodney, schmeißen Sie die Kiste an. Wir kommen!" rief Sheppard in sein Funkgerät.  
Das C4!  
Warum hatte sie nicht eher daran gedacht?  
Mit einem Ruck machte sie sich von ihm los, rannte zur nächsten Wand und rammte ihre Faust in das halblebendige Gewebe. Eine schmierige Flüssigkeit rann aus dem entstandenen Loch über ihren Arm, doch sie kümmerte das im Moment nicht.  
So schnell wie möglich aktivierte sie den Zünder und brachte den Plastiksprengstoff innerhalb des Loches an.  
„Wir haben keine Zeit", bellte Sheppard sie an, doch sie schüttelte nur unwillig den Kopf, hob ihre Waffe wieder und eilte ihm nach.  
Der Alarm schrillte in ihren Ohren.

* * *

„Die Kiste anwerfen ... ?" McKay, der im Jumper zurückgeblieben war, sah etwas hilflos nach draußen.  
Vor dem Frontfenster hatten sich mehrere gesichtslose Wraith versammelt und drehten immer wieder aufmerksam die Köpfe. Wie sollte er denn so den Jumper unbemerkt näher an das Schiff heranfliegen?

* * *

„Vashtu, wir müssen hier heraus!"  
Eine weitere Ladung Sprengstoff wurde in die Wand gedrückt, dann flohen sie beide weiter.  
Sheppard warf ihr immer wieder irritierte Blicke zu, doch sie kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, hielt ihre P-90 im Anschlag und hoffte einfach nur, daß es ihnen tatsächlich gelingen würde, lebend aus diesem Schiff herauszukommen.

* * *

Sheppard bog um die nächste Ecke, wurde beinahe von einem Stunnerstrahl getroffen. Sofort wirbelte er herum und schoß. Sein Magazin mußte inzwischen fast leer sein.  
Die Antikerin an seiner Seite sprang zurück und lief mit ihr stimmte nicht, irgendetwas war anders als sonst. Er konnte es fühlen, aber er konnte es nicht benennen.  
Hoffentlich hatte zumindest McKay den Jumper näher heranfliegen können, damit sie hier so schnell wie möglich verschwinden konnten.  
Doch das würde nicht so einfach werden, wenn die Wraith wirklich zur Ernte hergekommen waren. Sheppard wußte, daß ihnen dann eine lange Nacht bevorstehen würde. Sicherlich würde diese noch länger werden, sollten sie die ganze Zeit von Wraith gejagt werden. Selbst mit der Tarnung waren sie nicht hundertprozentig sicher.  
Vashtu warf ihre P-90 zu Boden, zückte die Beretta.  
„Ladehemmung", war alles, was sie sagte, als sie seinen irritierten Blick bemerkte. Dann drückte sie sich plötzlich an die Wand und wurde stocksteif.  
„Was ist?" zischte er.  
Ihre Augen ruckten zu ihm, ihr Gesicht blieb erstarrt. „Sie folgt uns", flüsterte sie dann.  
Sheppard sog scharf Luft in seine Lungen.

* * *

McKay beobachtete weiter die gesichtslosen Wraith, die unverrichteter Dinge vor dem Jumper standen.  
Warum konnten sie nicht endlich von hier verschwinden?  
Als hätten sie sein stummes Flehen bemerkt, drehten zwei sich um und marschierten in den Wald zurück. Aber die anderen ...

* * *

„Eine letzte Ladung", sagte Vashtu, während sie ihren Arm wieder bis zum Ellenbogen in der Wand versenkte.  
Sheppard blickte unruhig den Gang hinauf, den sie gekommen waren. Sie mußten so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Schiff heraus! Wenn die Wraith sie nicht kriegen würden, die Explosionen würden sie erwischen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was die Antikerin da gerade anrichtete. Er wußte nur, er wollte so weit fort wie möglich, solange es eben noch möglich war.  
Sie lief leichtfüßig an ihm vorbei, blieb an der nächsten Kehre stehen und lugte vorsichtig herum.  
Sheppard folgte ihr, beobachtete, wie sie die Hände hob, die Beretta mit einer losließ und ihm Zeichen machte.  
Drei.  
Er nickte und hoffte, daß das Reservemagazin, das sie ihm zugeworfen hatte, noch nicht leer war.  
Gemeinsam sprangen sie in den Gang hinein und eröffneten das Feuer, doch die Antikerin zog sich rasch zurück, um nachzuladen.  
Sheppard folgte ihr, noch immer nach hinten schießend, und wäre beinahe in sie hineingelaufen, als sie plötzlich stehenblieb.  
„Was ist?" Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter und erstarrte.  
Vor ihnen, den Gang blockierend, stand die Wraith-Königin und fauchte sie an. Und hinter ihr ... konnte er die Bäume des Waldes sehen. Sie waren am Ausgang.

* * *

Da kam doch tatsächlich noch ein fünfter Wraith!  
McKay glaubte, im Boden versinken zu müssen. Er konnte den Jumper so lange nicht starten, wie ihre Feinde sich direkt vor ihm befanden. Natürlich hätte er sie einfach umfliegen können, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm eine solche Einlage gelingen würde.  
Leider, mußte er sich eingestehen, er war weder Sheppard noch die Antikerin.

* * *

Sheppard ließ sich auf ein Knie nieder und schoß, nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie Vashtu irgendeine Stange aus der Wand gerissen und auf die Königin zugestürzt war. Er mußte ihr jetzt einfach vertrauen, ansonsten saßen sie in der Zange.  
Immer mehr Wraith tauchten in ihrem Rücken auf, und er konnte nichts anderes tun als zu hoffen, daß seine Munition reichen würde. Hinter sich hörte er die Kampfgeräusche Vashtus und betete, daß sie sich nicht auf etwas eingelassen hatte, was sie nicht gewinnen konnte. Ein Verlust reichte ihm, und den ihren ... An dem würde er mehr zu knabbern haben als an Johnson, so leid dieser ihm auch tat.

* * *

Endlich!  
Die Wraith gingen.  
McKay schob sich in den Pilotensitz und startete die Triebwerke.  
Der Jumper schoß in den Nachthimmel hinauf, noch immer unsichtbar für alle Blicke.

* * *

Vashtu schlug hart zu, wich zurück und wirbelte den Stock hinter ihrem Rü und blutende Wunden waren an ihrem Hals und ihren Armen, und sie fühlte, daß selbst die vereinten Kräfte von Wraith und Iratus in ihr allmählich erlahmten. Und ihnen ging die Zeit aus!  
Bald würden die Sprengladungen explodieren, und wenn sie auch nur ansatzweise die richtigen Stellen getroffen hatte, das Schiff bewegungsunfähig machen.  
Sie sprang wieder vor und landete in der zuschlagenden Faust der Königin. Hilflos segelte sie durch die Luft und krachte gegen die nächste Wand. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie den erschrockenen Blick, den Sheppard ihr zuwarf.  
Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen. Das Atmen fiel ihr schwer. Der Aufprall mußte ihr ein paar Rippen gebrochen haben. Aus ihrer Nase rann Blut.  
Vashtu kam wieder auf die Beine, spannte die Kiefer an und kniff die Lippen fest aufeinander. Mit kaltem Blick starrte sie die Königin an, während neben ihr noch immer die P-90 ratterte.  
Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke.  
„Ich habe fast keine Munition mehr. Was auch immer du vorhast, mach es schnell", rief Sheppard ihr in diesem Moment zu.  
Ein eisiges Lächeln legte sich auf Vashtus Gesicht. Sie packte den Stab, als wolle sie einen Hochsprung wagen, aktivierte ein letztes Mal die fremden Zellen in ihrem Inneren und raste gegen die Königin, die Stange gerade vor sich haltend.  
Die Wraith schrie vor Wut und Schmerz auf, als die Stange mit voller Wucht in ihren Körper krachte. Vashtu ließ nicht nach, stemmte sich gegen den Widerstand des fremden Leibes. Die Königin taumelte zurück.  
„Lauf, John!" schrie sie über die Schulter zurück. Mit einem letzten Ruck spießte sie die Wraith endgültig auf. Sie hatte noch eine solche Wucht in sich, daß die Stange am Rücken der Königin wieder austrat und auch noch in das halblebendige Material der Wand eindrang.  
„Stirb, Vampir!" zischte Vashtu, ruckte noch ein kleines bißchen nach. Ihre Gesichter waren sich jetzt bis auf wenige Zentimeter nahe gekommen und sie konnte sehen, wie das Leben in den Augen ihrer Gegnerin allmählich zu verlöschen begann. Noch einmal ruckte sie nach, dann ließ sie den mageren Rest der Stange los und raste aus dem Schiff heraus, Sheppard nach.  
Der erwartete sie neben dem Ausgang, packte sie wieder am Arm und hetzte mit ihr zusammen weiter.  
„Hierher, hierher!" rief plötzlich eine Stimme.  
Sofort änderten sie ihre Richtung und rasten auf den unsichtbaren Jumper zu. McKay kam wild gestikulierend aus dem Nichts gesprungen.  
Sheppard fuhr den anderen Arm aus, um auch den Wissenschaftler mit sich zu ziehen.  
In diesem Moment detonierte die erste Bombe im Schiff.  
Alle drei stürzten auf die Rampe, Sheppard und Vashtu rappelten sich so schnell wie möglich wieder auf und hasteten ins Cockpit, während McKay erst noch seine Gliedmaßen sortieren mußte.  
Die Hecklucke schloß sich, der Jumper gewann an Höhe und jagte davon.  
Hinter ihnen folgte eine Explosion der anderen. Vashtus C4-Ladungen lösten eine Kettenreaktion aus und jagten schließlich das ganze Basis-Schiff in die Luft. Das blockierte Stargate verlor sein Wurmloch, so daß die drei Überlebenden nach Atlantis zurückkehren konnten.  
„Wenn du mich immer noch in deinem Team haben willst, John Sheppard, dann sage ich ja."


	18. Der lange Abschied

Einen Tag später

Vashtu starrte frustriert auf die einzelnen Teile des Ladegerätes. Ohne den Generator, der auch gleichzeitig der Umwandler war, würde ihnen das alles nicht viel nutzen. So wie das Gerät jetzt war, war es nicht mehr als ein dekoratives Schaustück.  
Die Tür hinter ihr öffnete sich.  
Vashtu drehte sich um und sah Dr. Weir auf sich zukommen.  
Die Expeditionsleiterin musterte die Antikerin forschend, stellte sich dann neben ihr auf.  
„Ich habe Ihren Bericht gelesen", begann sie schließlich.  
Vashtu verzog das Gesicht.  
Weir betrachtete forschend das defekte Ladegerät. „Und Sie sind sich sicher, daß der Generator zerstört worden ist?"  
Die Antikerin nickte. „Ich fürchte, Johnson selbst hat ihn zerstört, aber letztendlich klären werden wir das nie. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich ihn hätte reparieren können, wenn es Colonel Sheppard und mir gelungen wäre, ihn zu bergen."  
Weir runzelte die Stirn, kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und ging ein paar Schritte.  
„Ich habe mit der Erde gesprochen", sagte sie schließlich. „Die meisten ZPMs haben wir bisher in der Milchstraße gefunden. Halten Sie es für möglich, daß es dort ein solches Ladegerät gibt und es noch aktiv ist?"  
Vashtu starrte einen Moment vor sich hin, dann biß sie sich auf die Lippen und nickte mit gesenktem Kopf. „Das könnte sein, ja. Es ist sogar recht wahrscheinlich."  
Weir drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und sah sie an. Vashtu spürte den Blick der anderen auf sich, wagte einen Moment lang nicht aufzusehen, um nicht diese Frage in Weirs Augen lesen zu müssen.  
Atlantis war ihre Heimat, und hier wollte sie bleiben. Sie wollte nicht fortgehen, weder um etwas zu suchen, noch um irgendwo anders zu leben. Und doch ...  
Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Pflicht. Sie hatte sich selbst die Aufgabe gestellt. Sie wollte für die Menschen nützlich sein und sich so ihren Platz hier verdienen. Sie war gescheitert, und doch bot sich ihr vielleicht eine Möglichkeit.  
Schließlich blickte sie auf, wenn auch widerstrebend, und nickte.  
Weir lächelte sie aufmunternd an und schloß die Augen. „Bleiben Sie noch ein Weilchen und erholen Sie sich. Außerdem denke ich, da ist noch eine Sache offen, nicht wahr?"  
Vashtu nickte wieder.

* * *

Zwei Tage später

Sheppard schlich sich vorsichtig in den Jumper-Hangar. Irgendwie hatte ihn plötzlich das Gefühl überkommen, er müßte fliegen. Er konnte selbst nicht genau sagen, warum. Manchmal überkam ihn eben dieser Drang.  
Doch seit seinem Ausflug mit Vashtu hatte Weir die strikte Order erteilt, die Jumper nur noch im Bedarfsfall einzusetzen. Also mußte er sich wohl kurzzeitig einen ausleihen.  
Er pirschte um die Ecke und sah bereits Jumper 1 auf sich zukommen, als er eine Bewegung wahrnahm und abrupt stehenblieb. Als er sich umdrehte, stand er unvermittelt Vashtu gegenüber, die ihn schuldbewußt ansah.  
„Was machst du denn hier?" zischte er, packte sie am Arm und zog sie in den Schatten der Fluggeräte.  
„Und was willst du hier?" fragte sie leise zurück.  
Sheppard richtete sich wieder auf und sah vorsichtig um die Ecke. „Ich wollte ein wenig nachdenken", antwortete er schließlich.  
„Und ein bißchen fliegen", setzte sie hinzu.  
Warum konnte er vor dieser Frau nur nichts verbergen?  
Schuldbewußt nickte er und drehte sich zu ihr herum. Sie grinste. „Dann hatten wir ja den gleichen Gedanken."  
Er runzelte die Stirn, dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht wieder. „Stimmt."  
„Colonel, was tun Sie denn hier?"  
Sheppard erstarrte und drehte sich langsam um, noch immer das breite und zufriedene Grinsen Vashtus vor Augen, während sie um die Ecke glitt. Der Mechaniker hatte sie nicht gesehen, ihn dagegen schon.  
Sheppard trat zwischen den Jumpern hervor, bemerkte am Rande, daß sie zwischen den beiden Nummern 1 und 13 gestanden hatten. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er eine Bewegung wahr.  
Warum eigentlich nicht?  
Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, als wolle er zurück zur Treppe. Auf diese Weise zwang er den Mechaniker, dem Jumper den Rücken zuzuwenden.  
„Ich wollte sehen, wie weit die Reparatur von Jumper 13 ist", erklärte er schließlich, drehte sich wieder um.  
Die Innenbeleuchtung des kleinen Gleiters war angesprungen, und Vashtu saß auf dem Pilotensitz und winkte ihm übermütig zu. Sheppard schmunzelte, sah den Mechaniker an.  
„Wir sind fast fertig, Colonel. Ich wundere mich nur, weil ..."  
Sheppard blickte wieder nach oben. Vashtu saß ein wenig stutzend und hilflos da, sah schließlich zu ihm hinunter, mit einer stummen Frage in den Augen.  
So unauffällig wie möglich zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß, Dr. Weir hat Vergnügungsflüge bis auf weiteres ausgesetzt. Aber Sie kennen mich ja."  
Die Beleuchtung erlosch, die Antikerin kam zwischen den beiden Fluggeräten wieder zum Vorschein und erntete einen bitterbösen Blick, als sie sich kurzzeitig der Nummer 1 zuwenden wollte. Beschwichtigend hob sie die Hände und drehte ab, um zur anderen Seite zu schlüpfen, wo die Nummer 9 bereit stand.  
„Sie sagte sogar, wir sollten dafür sorgen, das Sie ..."  
In diesem Moment hob der Jumper vom Boden ab und die Dachschleuse öffnete sich.  
Der Mechaniker blinzelte verständnislos in das helle Tageslicht, drehte sich schließlich verblüfft um und sah die Maschine, wie sie in der Luft schwebte.  
Sheppard ließ sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen. So schnell wie möglich sprang er in seine geliebte Nummer 1 und fuhr die Triebwerke hoch. Dann folgte er Vashtu dicht auf in den blauen Himmel über der Stadt hinauf.

* * *

Im Kontrollraum saß Bowman ein wenig gelangweilt herum, bis er plötzlich die zwei Stimmen hörte, die über Funk hereinkamen. Dann sah er zu seinem Nachbarn hinüber, der etwas irritiert die Sensoren beobachtete.  
„Da sind zwei Puddlejumper draußen. Aber warum?"  
Bowman lauschte den undeutlichen Stimmen. Sie mußten die Frequenz falsch eingestellt haben, denn er konnte zwar ihre Stimmen hören, aber nicht verstehen, was sie sich zu sagen hatten. Dafür aber erkannte er sie und begann zu grinsen.  
Dr. Weir betrat die Kommandozentrale und sah sich um. Dann blieb ihr Blick an den Sensorenanzeigen hängen. „Wer ist denn da unterwegs?" fragte sie interessiert und trat näher.  
Bowman und sein Nachbar tauschten einen Blick. „Es scheint so, als seien es der Colonel und die Antikerin, Dr. Weir", antwortete Bowman nach einigem Zögern. Er wollte den beiden keine Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten.  
Doch Weir nickte nur gedankenversunken. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht.  
„Soll ich sie anfunken, damit sie zurückkommen?" fragte Bowman.  
„Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Lassen wir ihnen heute ihren Spaß." Damit ging die Expeditionsleiterin wieder, ließ den armen Bowman vollkommen verwirrt zurück.

* * *

Einige Stunden später

Sheppard nahm voller Energie die Treppen hoch zu Elizabeth Weirs Büro. Seine Augen funkelten und sein Körper schien von einer neuen Kraft beseelt.  
Endlich hatten sie sich ausgesprochen! Endlich hatten sie einmal richtig miteinander reden können. Und ihr gemeinsamer Flug über den Planeten hinweg ... Er fühlte sich einfach nur gut. Und genau jetzt war der richtige Moment, um der Expeditionsleiterin die Änderung seines Teams mitzuteilen. Jetzt würde er sich holen, was ihm zustand, und könnte wesentlich mehr Zeit mit der Antikerin verbringen.  
Er stürmte das Büro geradezu und lächelte Weir an. „Elizabeth, ich wollte mit Ihnen sprechen. Haben Sie kurz Zeit?"  
Weir blickte von ihrem Bildschirm auf und nickte.  
Sheppard ließ sich in den Sessel vor ihrem Schreibtisch fallen, beugte sich vor. „Ich wollte Ihnen nur kurz mitteilen, daß es eine Personaländerung in meinem Team geben wird. Übermorgen rücken wir aus, und da Ronon noch immer nicht zurückgekommen ist, möchte ich Vashtu mitnehmen."  
Weir sah ihn nachdenklich an und nickte. „Gut."  
„Vashtu wird im Team bleiben", tastete er sich, durch ihre zurückhaltende Reaktion ein wenig vorsichtiger geworden, weiter vor.  
Weir blickte wieder auf ihren Bildschirm, legte ihn schließlich zu Seite. Die Hände vor sich auf der Arbeitsfläche des Tisches faltend, sah sie ihn wieder an. „Ich glaube, das wird nicht möglich sein, Colonel", sagte sie nach einer Weile.  
Sheppard hatte in ihren Augen gelesen und wich nun zurück, den Kopf fragend zur Seite geneigt.  
Weir betrachtete die Unterlagen vor sich, zog schließlich ein Blatt unter einem Stapel hervor und reichte es ihm. „Ich habe mit dem SG-Command gesprochen. Vashtu wird zur Erde gehen", sagte sie dabei.  
Sheppards Hände zitterten, während er das Dossier las. Ungläubig hoben sich seine Brauen.  
„Sie soll ein funktionsfähiges Ladegerät finden. Außerdem, so versicherte mir General Landry, benötigt die Erde im Kampf gegen die Ori jeden mit dem Antiker-Gen, den sie finden können. Die Frage war, sollen Sie gehen, John, oder Vashtu. Sie hat sich selbst entschieden."  
Er preßte die Lippen zusammen, blickte hilflos auf.  
Weir lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel wieder zurück. „Es ist die beste Lösung, John, glauben Sie mir. Zwei von Ihrem Kaliber kann Atlantis nicht gebrauchen. Mit der Zeit ..."  
„Was soll das heißen?" Hilflos runzelte er die Stirn. „Vashtu hat alles ihr mögliche getan, mehr noch! Sie hätten sie auf dem Basis-Schiff sehen sollen! Jemanden wie sie brauchen wir hier auf Atlantis."  
Weir schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist ihre eigene Entscheidung gewesen, Colonel. Es tut mir leid. Es liegt nicht mehr bei uns."  
Sheppard starrte sie nur an. Dann erhob er sich mit zusammengepressten Lippen und ging, betont langsam, zur Tür.  
„In zwei Wochen reist sie ab", sagte Weir noch hinter ihm.  
Voller unterdrückter Wut krachte seine Faust draußen vor ihrer Tür auf das Geländer.

* * *

**Epilog**

Zwei Wochen später

Sheppard betrat leise die Turnhalle. Das Morgenlicht tauchte den Raum in ein angenehmes, verspieltes Licht. Etwas, was er sonst sehr mochte. Doch dieses Mal war ihm das Herz schwer.  
Teyla drehte sich zu ihm um, als sie seine Schritte hörte. Ein wissendes Lächeln schob sich auf ihre Lippen und sie verbeugte sich vor ihrer Trainingspartnerin.  
Die jedoch hatte nur Augen für den Colonel, der etwas unschlüssig an der Wand stehengeblieben war und ihren Blick einfach nur erwiderte. Die Athosianerin konnte in beiden Gesichtern wieder einmal das gleiche lesen, einen tiefen Schmerz, den zu heilen ihr leider nicht möglich war.  
Sie trat an Sheppard heran und hielt ihm ihre Kampfstöcke hin. Ohne einen Blick von Vashtu zu wenden, nahm er sie, ging an Teyla vorbei.  
„Ich bin nicht gut in solchen Sachen", war tatsächlich das erste, was er sagte.  
Vashtu sah ihn nur stumm an.  
Teyla lehnte sich an die Wand und betrachtete das ungleiche Paar.  
Ein Ruck schien durch die Gestalt des Colonels zu gehen. Er nahm die Stöcke in beide Hände und stellte sich der Antikerin gegenüber in Grundposition auf.  
„Wie ein Tanz?" fragte er.  
Ein Lächeln glitt über Vashtus im Schatten liegendes Gesicht. Auch sie nahm die Grundhaltung ein und antwortete: „Wie ein Tanz."  
Langsam und konzentriert begannen sie sich zu umkreisen, ließen nur die Stöcke sich berühren. Zu Anfang stockten sie ab und an, doch dann gewannen beide die Sicherheit und schienen tatsächlich einen eigenartigen, langsamen Tanz aufzuführen.  
Teyla kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl, als Zeugin dieses eigenartigen Abschiedsrituals. Auf der anderen Seite schienen beide sie vollkommen vergessen zu haben. Was sie da taten, hatte mehr etwas von einem Ritualkampf als von ernstlichem Training. Einen Abschiedstanz.  
Und dann, plötzlich, glitten Sheppard die Stöcke aus den Händen. Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und starrte der Antikerin in die Augen. Vashtu hielt der Intensität dieses Blickes nur einen Atemzug stand, dann ließ auch sie die Stöcke fallen, die dumpf auf dem Boden aufprallten, und erwiderte sein Starren. Und wieder konnte Teyla so viel in ihren Gesichtern lesen, senkte den Kopf.  
So starke Empfindungen und sie durften doch nicht zusammenbleiben. So viel hatten sie gemeinsam durchgemacht, und doch verließ sie ihn.  
Teyla blickte wieder hoch und wurde Zeuge von etwas, das sie bisher noch nie mit dem Colonel erlebt hatte.  
Plötzlich hob Sheppard die Arme, trat einen Schritt vor und fing Vashtu richtig ein, preßte sie fest an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Und die Antikerin erwiderte diese Umarmung nicht weniger heftig. Es war, als wollten die beiden Körper, die sich fast einen Geist zu teilen schienen, sich jetzt und hier vereinen in ihren Urzustand.  
„Geh nicht", wisperte Sheppard in ihr Haar.  
Und Vashtu preßte sich nur noch enger an ihn, hielt die Augen fest geschlossen und versuchte sich alles einzuprägen, jede einzelne Empfindung. Seinen Duft, seine Haut, die Muskeln in seinen Armen, die sie fest und sicher hielten. Sein Herz schlug an dem ihren, seine Lungen hoben und senkten sich. Sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Die Art, wie er sich an sie klammerte, die Art, wie sie diese Umklammerung erwiderte.  
Und in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Dr. Weir trat ein.  
Vashtu fühlte auch das, spürte, wie seine Muskeln sich verkrampfen wollten bei dieser Störung. Und sie wußte, wenn sie wirklich gehen wollte, war dies der einzige Augenblick.  
Widerstrebend löste sie sich von ihm, ließ es zu, daß er noch nach ihrer Hand griff, sie kurz drückte, ehe sie sich von ihm befreite.  
„Ich komme wieder", wisperte sie ihm zu, ehe sie Dr. Weir hinaus folgte.  
Zurück blieb, wie erstarrt in seiner Haltung, Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. Und in seinen Augen lag ein abgrundtiefer Schmerz.

**ENDE**


End file.
